


Дорогое удовольствие

by EarthlyWays, NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Real Life, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у красавчика на Ламборджини спустило колесо... Сам виноват!<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Всё, Джошуа, хватит. Пора домой. Я закрываюсь.

Джош с трудом оторвал взгляд от барной стойки. Ряды таинственно мерцающих бутылок на стене качнулись, светящееся приглушённым светом бра закрутилось в разухабистом танце, у зануды Генри на лице выросло два носа и три рта. 

Джош икнул и спросил, как ему казалось, чётко и веско:

— Ты это кому ща сказал? Какой я тебе Джош-у-а? И куда это хват-тит? Там на двери написано, между прочим: «До последнего, ик-клиента»! 

— Хочешь, как папаша спиться, что ли?

Ишь ты! Нашёлся знаток жизни! Джош аж зарычал: бармен должен стопарик за стопариком наливать, а не мозг выносить. 

Джош прищурился, и нос на белом блине лица Генри перестал двоиться. Хорошо — по одной, пусть и пляшущей, цели вмазать будет сподручней.

Кулак поцеловал воздух. Зато прытко увернувшийся Генри не промахнулся — врезал так, что Джош взвыл от боли и грохнулся на стойку, сшибая локтем пустую бутылку из-под пива. По губам тотчас поползло солёное и тёплое. Боксёр хренов! 

— Срань господня! Вот, возьми лёд, — Генри ткнул ему в руку что-то скользкое и холодное, затем отобрал и вернул уже завёрнутым в какую-то тряпку. — Приложи вот так. Последний стаканчик за мой счёт, приятель. А теперь просто иди домой, хорошо? Завтра всё будет выглядеть совсем иначе.

Иначе? Ага, ну как же... Утром он выпьет чашку того же дрянного кофе и отправится полировать машины богатеньких мажоров за ту же зарплату. Да за эти деньги даже напиться нельзя — в семейном бюджете сразу возникает ощутимая дыра. Но теперь-то какая разница, сможет он оплатить электричество или нет, если их скоро вышвырнут к чёртовой матери, а дом отберут?

— Будешь пить, снова потеряешь работу, — «утешил» его добрый Генри. — Майкл пьянь на дух не выносит. Слышишь, Джош? Тебе б проспаться до завтра хорошенько и на босса перегаром не дышать. А то потом куда ты устроишься с такими рекомендациями? Так что давай, давай. И езжай потихоньку, чтобы не попасть в передрягу, ясно? 

Джош и не заметил, как очутился на ступеньках перед захлопнувшейся дверью. Красная табличка «Closed» мерно качалась перед глазами. Джоша замутило, он с трудом сглотнул и развернулся. 

Улицу освещал единственный тускло-жёлтый фонарь. Джош едва узнал свой старый Шевроле среди других припаркованных машин — слишком уж хорошо тот выглядел во тьме, милосердно скрадывающей ржавые подпалины и недавно заменённое заднее крыло, выкрашенное более светлой краской, чем кузов.

Отняв от лица импровизированный компресс, Джош ощупал нос. Кровь перестала идти — не так уж сильно Генри его и стукнул или, скорее, он сам стукнулся о Генри. Швырнув пакет с тающим льдом на половик, Джош с горем пополам спустился со ступенек.

Ночной прохладный воздух немного освежил пьяную голову, а вот ноги ещё отяжелели и верно служить отказывались категорически.

Джош вовсе не планировал так закончить вечер. По правде говоря, он не планировал его в баре и начинать. Но то, что мать уже какое-то время скрывала от него и потерю работы, и красные конверты из банка с требованиями уплатить просроченный платеж, стало последней каплей. 

Джош правда пытался найти выход. Но друзья-соседи не могли одолжить и двадцатку — лишних баксов здесь ни у кого не водилось, а новый наниматель, Майкл, от души посмеялся над вопросом о займе. Третьесортная автомойка — не та фирма, в которой дают кредиты работникам. 

К концу рабочего дня Джош исчерпал все хорошие идеи. И пока в голову не начали лезть дурные, решил напиться. А что? Не самая худшая мысль, между прочим. Пусть всё горит синим пламенем, хоть один, блин, вечерок.

Интересно, справились бы они, если бы не Лиз? 

За предательскую мысль сразу стало стыдно. 

И всё же не зря он недолюбливал Роджера. Вот кто полностью оправдал ожидания. Чёртов ублюдок сначала задурил сестре голову, пообещал жениться, а когда об аборте никакой речи уже и быть не могло — испарился.

Джош со стоном откинулся на возмущённо заскрипевшее сиденье. И стоило ли спускать последние деньги на виски, чтобы те же самые надоевшие до чёртиков мысли продолжали наворачивать круг за кругом в опухшей от них башке?

Оглушительно громкий и резкий звук разбудил радикально, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте и жахнуть головой в потолок. 

Джош не сразу сориентировался и убрал руку с гудка. Ну и вырубился же он! Казалось, всего мгновение назад сидел, сжав голову ладонями, и пытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. А теперь — и полчаса не прошло — в черепушке совокуплялись дикая боль и адская усталость. Шея и спина затекли. В рот, похоже, нассали кошки и... э-э-э... в общем, самому Джошу тоже бы не мешало отлить.

Он выбрался из машины и, поеживаясь от холода, зашагал в ближайший проулок, поближе к мусорным бакам. Чёрная тень метнулась из-под ног и скрылась в темноте, зловеще вереща. Зацепившись за какой-то ящик, Джош едва не свалился, но назад не повернул. 

Он как раз справлял нужду, когда с той стороны улицы донесся визгливый женский голос.

Три часа ночи! И не спится же дуре! 

Быть застуканным за непотребством не хотелось. Особенно у мстительно обмоченной задней двери бара Генри. Джош поторопился застегнуть джинсы. Только вот молния, как назло, не поддавалась неловким пальцам.

— Когда? Вы там что, сдурели? Эвакуатор мне нужен немедленно, ясно, не-мед-лен-но! Вам вообще за что деньги платят?

Капризный девчоночий голос ввинтился в раскалывающуюся от боли голову с эффективностью дрели. 

Джош вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть тёлочку. Он заранее знал, что посмотреть там будет на что. Некрасивые так не вопят. Они поскромнее будут. А эта мерзавка — глухой ночью, заметьте, — разоралась, словно мир принадлежит исключительно ей.

— Что ты несёшь, болван?! Мне что, по-твоему, до утра торчать в этом занюханном районе? 

Джош дёрнулся и едва не прищемил самое ценное — в мутной от выпитого голове забрезжило узнавание. Прежде он уже слышал нечто подобное и по децибелам, и по интонации, и по...

— Так, всё, мне надоело. Слушай сюда, бездельник. Чтобы через десять минут кто-то был здесь, и я ещё посмотрю, откуда у него руки растут. Если он неподобающе обойдется с моей Джинни, если на ней будет хоть царапинка, хоть пылинка...

Дальше Джош уже не слушал. Ну конечно! В прошлый раз он точно так же ошибся. 

Предыдущая встреча с владельцем пижонского Ламборджини встала перед глазами во всех отвратительных подробностях, заставив со свистом втянуть воздух сквозь зубы. 

Это же тот засранец, из-за которого его выперли из автомастерской Хьюго! За пятнышко масла на дверце! За каплю размером с горчичное зерно, перекочевавшую на рукав куцего пиджачка, якобы испортившую дизайнерскую вещь, предмет искусства, шедевр высокой моды — канареечного цвета уродство! Джош, можно сказать, спас окружающих от непременных проблем со зрением. 

Было б с чего так разоряться. Подумаешь, пятно! Да оно малюсенькое! Но как Джош ни извинялся, клиент истерично орал и требовал менеджера, директора и чуть ли не самого президента.

Хьюго мгновенно устранил причину спора — уволил Джоша, откровенно наплевав на все его старания и заслуги. А всё из-за кого... Нет, даже не из-за мелочной сучки — из-за его отца, какой-то важной шишки. 

Джош сжал кулаки. В душе поднимался дикий, багровым пламенем застилающий глаза гнев. Ну наконец-то ему подфартило. Он так мечтал вернуть должок! Теперь возможность представилась, и Джош не собирался её профукать! 

Решительным шагом, почти не спотыкаясь, Джош пересек пространство, отделяющее его от старого знакомца, и хлопнул того по плечу. 

Ни испуга, ни визга — блондинчик обернулся так вальяжно, словно ему в жизни ничего не угрожало и угрожать не могло. 

— Чего? — спросил он, поднимая тонкую бровь.

При прошлой встрече клиент-привереда и так мало походил на представителя сильного пола. Теперь в нём и вовсе ничего мужского не осталось: девка девкой, даже глаза подведены. 

Ни капли не смутившись под тяжелым взглядом, он изящным движением, как в рекламе, перебросил волну светлых волос через плечо и презрительно прищурился. Чёртова кукла! Посмотрев на неодобрительно сложенные пухлые губы, Джош с удовольствием сграбастал воротник пижонской рубашечки, усыпанной сверкающими в скупом свете фонаря стразами. Ткань затрещала, когда он чуток приподнял обидчика над асфальтом.

И тут выяснилось, что саквояж манерного придурка служил не только для красоты. Из зажатой между их телами объёмной сумки внезапно высунулась чья-то голова со сверкающими инфернальным светом круглыми глазами. Огромный кот проворно выбрался из ловушки, и острые когти моментально исполосовали живот не успевшего отпрянуть Джоша. 

Хозяину зверя досталось не меньше, однако тот завопил только когда понял, что не может удержать вырывающееся чудовище.

— Маркиз, Маркиз! — запричитал он, когда злобно шипящий котяра плюхнулся на асфальт. — Не бойся, глупенький. Постой!

Пару минут Джошу пришлось любоваться на выставленный вверх округлый зад, совершенно бесстыдным образом обтянутый блестящими брючками из тонкой ткани.

— Не бойся, не бойся, моя радость! Папочка тебя защитит.

Только прижав «милого котика» к груди и побаюкав его, «папочка» вспомнил о том, что на него вообще-то нападали. В солнечное сплетение совершенно ошалевшего Джоша, представлявшего себе драки несколько по-другому, упёрся острый ноготок.

— Даже не думай что-нибудь учудить! Мой... — блондинчик на секунду замялся, даже скривился, словно съел что-то кислое, но потом бодро продолжил: — Мой адвокат может засудить тебя даже за косой взгляд в мою сторону. Ты не знаешь, с кем связываешься, пьяная шваль!

— Напротив, — парировал Джош, скрипя зубами. — Я тебя узнал.

Его звали Кристиан О’Хара. Эту фамилию произносили с придыханием — О’Хара-старший владел половиной города. Такие, как они, к людям относились, словно к рабам. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Они все тут покупались и продавались, рабочая сила, ага. Главное ведь что — продать себя подороже. Джош вот то ли прогадал, то ли слишком дешево стоил. А золотой мальчик, поспособствовав его увольнению, ухудшил и без того низкие шансы Джоша выбраться-таки из той ямы, в которой его семья барахталась всю жизнь.

Честно говоря, он снова промахнулся. Удар пришёлся по касательной, лишь задев скулу и висок, по кисти мазнули шелковистые волосы. Да Джош едва зацепил эту сволочь! Но тот вскрикнул, закатил глаза и завалился назад.

Тело, лежащее на мостовой, напомнило Джошу ненароком сломанную Барби, из-за которой Лиз рыдала два дня и отказывалась разговаривать с ним целый месяц. Тонкие ножки и ручки, разметавшие по асфальту волосы, закатившиеся глаза, застывшее выражение смазливого лица... 

Живот свело. Джош открыл рот и икнул, подавившись воздухом.

Он сломал... то есть пришиб... то есть убил Кристиана О’Хара! 

Джош наклонился и вмиг похолодевшей рукой коснулся шелковистой щеки. Нежная-нежная, как не у всякой девушки, кожа оказалась тёплой.

Придурок! Он ещё не успел бы остыть! 

Джош резко выдохнул, борясь с подступающей тошнотой, и попытался проверить пульс, как делают в фильмах. Он не прощупывался. 

Вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена.

О, чёрт! чёрт! чёрт! Рухнув перед жертвой на колени, Джош склонился в три погибели и приложил ухо к груди. Из-за шумящей в голове крови долгое время ни черта не было слышно. 

Бьётся! Облегчённо выдохнув, Джош открыл глаза — и едва успел увернуться от когтистой лапы. Серебристый в свете луны кот выполз из-под машины и сейчас враждебно топорщил усы и шерсть на загривке. Вот же зверюга!

Вой сирены приближался. Пора было делать ноги. Джош покосился на бесчувственного парня. Бросить его здесь и сбежать? Чтобы полицейские решили, что Джош — настоящий преступник, едва ли не убийца? Да ещё О’Хара наверняка наплетёт с три короба, хотя Джош его пальцем не тронул... ну, почти что.

Решение родилось мгновенно. Джош подхватился на ноги и взвалил хрупкое тело на плечо — чёрт, тяжёлый, хоть и худой, как щепка — и поспешил в темноту проулка. До машины недалеко, до больницы всего пару кварталов... 

Душераздирающее мяуканье кота преследовало его всю дорогу между мусорных ящиков. 

Свалив ношу на заднее сидение Шевроле и разобравшись с котом (вот же приставучая скотина!), Джош поспешил сесть за руль. Чёртова развалюха пыхтела и стонала, но всё-таки соизволила завестись — наверняка испугалась в сердцах данного обещания сплющить её в консервную банку. Стихший вдали вой полицейской сирены позволил перевести дух, пустынная в этот час дорога — немного успокоила. 

О’Хара в себя так и не приходил. Джош то и дело оглядывался назад, щупал безвольную руку. Привезти в больницу свежий труп очень бы не хотелось.

Но когда с заднего сидения донёсся стон, на сердце почему-то легче не стало.

Притормозив у обочины, Джош включил в салоне свет. Хорошо бы сейчас всё замять. Они квиты, не так ли? О’Хара подложил ему здоровую свинью, за это получил по морде — всё честно и по-мужски. 

Длинные, густо накрашенные ресницы задрожали. Кристиан поморщился от света, потянул руку к виску... а затем резко распахнул сиреневые, каких у нормальных людей не бывает, глаза.

— Т-ты ч-что, с ума сошёл, придурок? — унизанные кольцами пальцы лихорадочно ощупали чуть припухшую скулу. — Ты меня ударил? Ударил? Меня?! Да я... я... — тонкие руки сжались в кулаки, глаза засверкали от злости. — Где это я? И где мой Маркиз?

Джош, обошедшийся с котом не самым гуманным образом, растерялся. Его невольный гость тем временем нервно задёргал дверцу и, как назло, ту самую, что заедала. Джош машинально потянулся, чтобы помочь, но парень шарахнулся от него и завопил во всю глотку.

— Чего орёшь? — Джош, чей мозг взорвался новой порцией боли, перегнулся через спинку заскрипевшего сиденья и накрыл ладонью распахнутый рот. 

Широко раскрытые сиреневые глаза наполнились слезами, губы под ладонью задрожали, и Джош почувствовал себя извергом. Когда Кристиан молчал, то выглядел как настоящая девушка. А Джош в жизни на женщину руку не поднимал. Даже стыдно стало.

— Веди себя тихо, ясно?

Добившись кивка, Джош убрал ладонь. 

— Выпусти меня немедленно! — тут же заорал Кристиан, безуспешно дёргая другую дверь. Та не открывалась вообще, у Джоша всё руки не доходили отремонтировать её как следует. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько тебе впаяют за похищение, идиот? Мало не покажется, понял?! — это прозвучало бы твёрдо, не стучи О’Хара зубами.

Похищение? Неблагодарная дрянь! Джош помочь хотел, в больницу отвезти!

— А ну заткнись! — рявкнул он. — А то я тебе сейчас как устрою!

Пришлось лезть на заднее сидение — Кристиан никак не унимался. Он пытался сопротивляться, бился, вырывался из рук. Ударить его в ответ мешала совесть, но угомонить парня было необходимо.

Справившись со сложной задачей, Джош откинулся на мягкую спинку, наслаждаясь тишиной. 

— Похищение? — пробормотал он, восстанавливая дыхание. 

Кристиан О’Хара смирно лежал на сидении: рот закрывал его собственный шарф, руки за спиной стягивал ремень Джоша.

— Имей в виду — ты сам напросился.

Вот он, реальный шанс получить бабки, которых ему за всю жизнь не заработать. Да за прекрасную мысль стоило поставить парню выпивку!

Как-нибудь потом.

Пленник только глухо замычал, когда Джош полез обратно на водительское место.


	2. Chapter 2

Правила выживания довольно просты: не злить похитителей, слушаться их, обещать, что угодно. Крис нарушил их все. Вот и доигрался. Теперь только и оставалось, что проклинать свой характер. Всё, всё ему нужно сделать наперекор!

Напавший на него парень был здоровенным и сильным, с огромными кулаками и ненавидящим взглядом. Для победы ему хватило одного — зато какого страшного и болезненного! — удара. Крис не смог ему противостоять. Он не умел драться, да и раньше этого никогда не требовалось, ведь его всегда находилось кому защитить.

С другой стороны, если рассуждать логически, а не истерить — ох, Крис, ну успокойся же! успокойся! перестань так трястись! — он вёл себя правильно. Ведь если ничего не делать, никак не сопротивляться, то и выжить не получится. 

В остальном Крис был собой чрезвычайно недоволен. Человек, который намеревается выбраться из переделки, не засыпает в машине похитителя. Он смотрит в окно и пытается запомнить дорогу, раз уж преступник настолько беспечен, что не завязал жертве глаза. А он что? Монотонный гул двигателя и мерное покачивание убаюкали его за десять минут. Сон не смогли прогнать даже ухабы на дороге, из-за которых он то и дело подпрыгивал на сидении, рискуя свалиться на пол.

Боже! Ну как, как можно было вести себя настолько беспечно?!

Крис разбежался и ещё раз ударил плечом в дверь. Из глаз брызнули слёзы.  
Как больно! Больно! 

Он шмыгнул носом. Руки затекли так, что он не чувствовал пальцев, рот пересох, ужасно хотелось пить и в туалет, он не знал, где находится, и где Маркиз, единственная его родная душа...

Из горла вырвались глухие рыдания. 

«Какой же ты слабак. Ведёшь себя как девчонка!» — сказал бы отец, глядя сверху вниз. 

Крис старался быть сильным, но у него не получалось — ни раньше, ни сейчас.

Он ударил ногой в дверь — и сдавленно взвыл. Большой палец! Точно сломал!

Стиснув зубы, Крис упёрся в дверь спиной и забарабанил в неё каблуком, не жалея итальянские туфли.

«От-крой ду-рац-кую дверь!» — повторял он про себя в такт ударам. 

Он так увлекся, что даже не услышал шаги. Ручка, проворачиваясь, ткнула Криса в бок, открывающаяся дверь толкнула вперёд, в темноту.

— Стой! Отойди, чтобы я тебя не ударил.

Какая забота! От злости он впился зубами в когда-то прекрасный, а сейчас безнадёжно испорченный шарф. Горло спазматически сжалось, и Крис, едва не задохнувшись от кашля, потерял равновесие и упал на грязный пол прямо под ноги похитителю. 

Хлынувший внутрь комнаты свет резанул глаза. И Крис, ненавидя себя и весь мир, а особенно склонившегося над ним жестокого ублюдка, залился слезами.

— Эй, ты чё? Больно?

Сочувствие в голосе мучителя подняло волну яростного гнева. Да как он смеет! Похитил, довёл до такого состояния, да ещё и сбил с ног... Отворачиваясь, Крис проехался щекой по шероховатым доскам, и на зубах заскрипел песок. Боже, какая здесь невыносимая грязь! Крис задёргался, пытаясь подняться. Да здесь лет пятьдесят не ступала нога человека, а он — Кристиан О’Хара — подметает этот пол волосами!

С его губ сорвался глухой стон.

— Ну, успокойся, а? Тихо, тихо. Ща я тебе помогу.

Криса подхватили на руки, и он завизжал бы, не будь у него завязан рот. Страшно, до чего же страшно, когда низкий потолок несётся на тебя с бешеной скоростью! Тем более, такой — весь в жёлтых разводах и бурых пятнах из-за протекающей крыши.

Крис приоткрыл один глаз. Обошлось. Он всё ещё жив. 

Взгляд в лицо похитителя подсказал, что об этом, возможно, придётся ещё пожалеть. Помятая физиономия, распухший нос, щетина и — какой кошмар! — убивающий обоняние чудовищный запах перегара.

Крис сжался, но его просто перенесли через порог, и они оказались в комнате размером с гардеробную в отцовском доме. Она служила гостиной: потёртая мягкая мебель, телевизор на тумбочке, журнальный столик, засыпанный горой хлама. Швырнув Криса в потрёпанное кресло (пыль в столбе солнечного света так и взвилась), похититель наконец вытянул шарф из его челюстей. 

— Прекрати. Нечего смотреть на меня такими глазами. Сам виноват.

— Я? — язык еле ворочался во рту, горло перехватывало, но Крис всё же высказался: — Ты, чёртов идиот, думал, что можно людей вот так... А-ы-ы...

Ненавистная тряпка, завязанная узлом на затылке, снова оказалась во рту. 

— От твоего голоса у меня башка раскалывается, — поморщившись, амбал принялся тереть лоб кулаком.

«Пить меньше надо!» — машинально заметил Крис, но у него вышло только нечленораздельное мычание. 

— Слушай, это всё может пройти совершенно безболезненно для нас обоих, ясно? Делай, что я скажу — и всё будет в порядке. 

Похититель заглянул ему в лицо, и Крис неожиданно засмотрелся в ярко-голубые оттенённые пушистыми ресницами глаза. Такие красивые, даже несмотря на мрачное выражение. Нечестно, что такое совершенство цвета — как августовское небо в солнечный полдень — досталось преступнику. И... невероятно глупо об этом сейчас думать! Крис нахмурился, пытаясь продемонстрировать всю степень своего негодования, но в ответ получил только кривую усмешку. 

— Теперь поговорим. Будешь вести себя тихо?

Крис закивал. Вновь лишиться возможности говорить — нет, ни за что.

— Ш-ш-ш... — вынув кляп, похититель приложил палец к его губам. — Слушай меня. Мы позвоним твоему отцу, он даст денег, и будешь свободен. Всё просто.

Крис едва не засмеялся. Он-то навоображал! А в действительности у похитившего его идиота не только отсутствовал план, у него не было ни малейшего представления о том, как всё это делается!

Крис облизал губы шершавым, как тёрка, языком.

— Можно... Можно спросить? — поинтересовался он шепотом, принимая покорный вид.

— М-м-м?

— Как тебя зовут?

— Джо... — ответил амбал и тут же поправился: — Джон. Джон Смит. Ясно?

Крис кивнул. И поежился от следующей мысли, гораздо более неприятной. Не так уж здорово, что Джо-Джон не разбирался в похищениях. Кто знает, что взбредёт ему в голову? 

Крис с сомнением посмотрел на светло-русую макушку якобы Смита. Интеллектуалом тот не выглядел. Абсолютно.

— Джо...он, я всё понял, о'кей? Я буду слушаться. А теперь... Можно мне в туалет?

Задумчивость во взгляде Джона и последовавшая после заданного вопроса пауза Крису очень не понравились.

— Ты что, специально так?.. — чуть дрожащим голосом поинтересовался он.

Если б не связанные за спиной руки, Крис точно хлопнул бы себя ладонью по рту. Боже! Надо быть полным дураком, чтобы подсказывать преступнику, как себя достать! 

Идиот, идиот, какой же он идиот!

— Не глупи, — поморщился похититель.

Крис едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. Но больше так прокалываться нельзя.

Не дожидаясь, пока Крис встанет сам, Джон легко вздёрнул его на ноги и потащил в коридор.

Унитаз в туалете поражал своим жутким видом. Такое, и в жилом доме? Крис глянул на Джона, потом на фаянс, покрытый ржавым налётом. Удержаться и промолчать — да это же просто подвиг! Крис и чувствовал себя героем — ровно до того момента, как понял, что руки ему никто развязывать не собирается.

— Будешь мне сам держать? — не выдержал он. И тут же прикусил язык: дураков злить — как в пчелиное гнездо соваться, сам виноват останешься. Отец именно так и сказал, когда в палату к восьмилетнему Крису стали пускать родных: «Надеюсь, урок пойдёт тебе на пользу. Умные в улей лезут только один раз»

Извиниться Крис не успел. Похититель резко развернул его и толкнул к раковине. Округлый керамический край до боли вдавился в живот. У Криса волосы на затылке зашевелились, но Джон всего лишь принялся развязывать ему руки.

Пронесло. Растирая освобождённые запястья, Крис торжественно пообещал себе: больше ни звука. 

Но продержался не больше тридцати секунд.

— Ты что, собираешься смотреть?

Джон тяжело вздохнул, смерил его взглядом, в котором Крис с легкостью прочитал угрозу, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Точно неопытный новичок. 

Крис яростно замахал руками, которые за это время стали словно ватные. Кровообращение никак не желало восстанавливаться. Крис тряс кистями, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, массировал пальцы, пока не смог добиться нормальной чувствительности. 

Мочевой пузырь просто лопался. 

Облегчившись (и испытав к похитителю иррациональный прилив благодарности), Крис открутил кран. Моментом свободы стоило воспользоваться по максимуму. Исследование облупившегося шкафчика под раковиной ничего не принесло. Внутри валялись заскорузлые тряпки и стояла бутылка отбеливателя. Возможно, какой-нибудь спецагент из кино смог бы этим воспользоваться, но Крис посчитал находки бесполезным хламом. 

Бесшумно захлопнув дверцу, он взялся за подвесной шкафчик над умывальником. Такие обычно шли с зеркалами, но здесь осталась одна фанерная подложка. Вздохнув, Крис открыл дверцу. Зубная паста, почти пустой тюбик крема для бритья, какие-то таблетки с истекшим сроком годности... Крис уже отчаялся найти что-то полезное, когда заметил приглушённый блеск металла у задней стенки. Нож! Самый настоящий нож со складывающимся лезвием! Вид ржавой поцарапанной ручки не обнадёживал. Похоже, им никто не пользовался тоже как минимум полвека. 

Крису следовало бы просто припрятать его до лучших времен, но он почему-то взялся выковыривать насмерть застрявшее лезвие из предназначенного для него гнезда. 

— Долго ты копаться бу... 

Сломанный ноготь оказался самой меньшей из проблем. Лицо бесцеремонно ввалившегося в уборную Джона покраснело, губы сжались в плотную линию, тяжёлый взгляд заставил втянуть голову в плечи и отшатнуться. Похититель вырвал нож из ослабевшей руки с такой злостью, что Крису захотелось слиться со стеной.

Совсем недавно Джон казался неопытным мягкосердечным простачком, но сейчас он напоминал разъяренного быка из тех, что Крис видел на корриде в Испании. И фыркал так же громко и яростно. 

Теперь Крису совершенно расхотелось дерзить. Стало страшно. Боже, он не справится. Просто не сможет. Ну зачем он полез в этот шкафчик? Ну что бы он сделал с этим дурацким ножом? О чём он вообще думал? 

Взгляд амбала обещал немедленную расправу. 

— Руки вверх.

— Ч-что?.. — спросил Крис, чувствуя, как дрожат губы.

— Я сказал, руки подними.

Крис медленно выполнил приказ. Похититель придвинулся вплотную, зашарил по телу, принялся ощупывать его, даже мять, словно Крис мог спрятать что-то под кожей. 

— Опять собрался реветь? 

Крис весь искрутился, стараясь уйти от грубых прикосновений широких ладоней. Джон ощупывал его бесцеремонно и весьма тщательно, не пропуская ни миллиметра. Крис прислушивался к сердитому сопению за спиной и трясся. 

Дойдя до бедёр, Джон взялся за пряжку ремня. Крис дёрнулся, вмазал локтем в твёрдый пресс — чёрт! больно! — и оказался прижат к мощному телу. Мысли смешались, и Крис не знал, чего бояться сильнее. 

Горячий шёпот обжёг ухо. Крис снова забился, даже попытался, как видел в каком-то фильме, ударить преступника каблуком по ноге, но лишь шаркнул подошвой по кафелю. 

— А это я конфискую, — слова Джона дошли до Криса через какое-то время, заставив испытать сильнейшее облегчение.

Он обмяк, позволяя вертеть себя, словно куклу. 

Неизвестно сколько длился обыск, но когда Джон поднялся с корточек, то Крис чувствовал себя облапанным везде. Даже в паху побывали сильные грубые руки. 

Как только его отпустили, Крис едва не сполз по стене на пол. 

Похититель ухватил его за подбородок, заглянул в лицо — Крис видел его мутно, сквозь пелену слёз, которые он всеми силами пытался сдержать, — и потрепал по голове, как ребёнка. 

— Слушай, мы же договорились. Не делай глупости, ладно? Всё будет хорошо, честное слово. Ну... Посмотри на меня. 

— Пошёл в жопу, — сказал Крис, как только смог справиться с комком в горле. 

Это нечаянно вышло, правда. Из-за нервов, наверное. Но было поздно извиняться. В стену рядом с виском врезался здоровый кулак. Джон скрипнул зубами — жутковатый звук — и Крис втянул голову в плечи. Но похититель просто отступил назад в коридор, даже легче дышать стало. 

— Иди-ка сюда, детка.

Он что, подначивал? Крис вскинул голову вверх, распрямил плечи. 

Джон обидно расхохотался. 

— Только погляди, какие мы важные...

Крис одёрнул рубашку, по привычке откинул волосы на спину. Руки дрожали, но он надеялся, что это не слишком заметно.

— Считаешь себя неотразимым, куколка? Думаешь, никто не устоит перед твоими чарами? — проговорил этот мерзавец, ухмыляясь. 

Да он! Да сейчас! Да как... Крис аж задохнулся от негодования.

Его подхватили под локоть и, едва не выворачивая руку из сустава, потащили дальше по коридору. Крис молотил руками, пытаясь вырваться — прилив адреналина иссяк, и теперь у него поджилки тряслись. 

— Давно в зеркало смотрелся? — рявкнул Джон, вталкивая его в ванную.

Лучше бы его убили. Честно. То, что отразилось в мутном куске стекла не могло быть Кристианом О’Хара. Просто не могло!

Крис надеялся, что выглядит так, чтобы похититель его жалел... Но он не хотел выглядеть жалким! 

Это было ужасно. Настоящая катастрофа! Волосы висели неопрятными сосульками, тушь осыпалась, тени размазались, вокруг глаз красовались чёрные круги, как у побитой проститутки. 

Но Криса не спасла бы и самая лучшая косметика. Он надеялся, что не потерял присутствия духа, неплохо держался и даже относительно безнаказанно дерзил. Однако зеркало показало истинное положение дел. Он выглядел до смерти перепуганным и бледным, как привидение. На скуле багровел след от удара, которым похититель наградил его при первой встрече. Одежда измялась, на воротнике виднелись пыльные полосы, словно им пол протирали. 

— О господи! — простонал Крис, но поддержки и утешения не дождался.

— Вот именно. Так что лучше побереги силы. А то когда ты строишь глазки, меня блевать тянет.

Потрясение оказалось для Криса слишком большим, и он сорвался, просто бездарно сорвался, хотя понимал, что должен держать себя в руках.

— На свою рожу посмотри! Строю глазки? Мечтай! Грязное животное! 

Он даже попытался съездить Джону по лицу, хотя и думал, что расцарапает руку до крови о небритую морду. Но тот с лёгкостью перехватил его запястье, сжав свою лапищу так, что Крис завопил от боли.

— Ну всё... — Джон пригнул его к раковине и, крепко удерживая за шею, открутил кран. Холодная вода брызгала на рубашку, волосы и в глаза, так что Крис не мог перестать дёргаться, заставляя железные пальцы на загривке смыкаться всё сильнее. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у золотой девочки такой грязный язычок? Но сейчас я его помою. И заодно сотру эту дрянь. Выглядишь, как дешевая потаскуха.

Крис думал точно так же, но не мог не возмутиться. Крики не помогли, в открытый рот попала не только вода, но и мыльная пена, и следующие пару минут он думал только о том, как избавиться от ужасного вкуса. 

Джон выполнил угрозу до конца — хорошенько намылил лицо мылом (обычным, дешевым, которое, конечно же, сушит кожу), царапая его шершавой мозолистой ладонью, а затем ещё и растер жёстким полотенцем. Крис упорно сопротивлялся и продолжил трепыхаться в сильных руках даже тогда, когда Джон замер, разглядывая результат.

— Вот так... Так-то лучше... — в голосе похитителя сквозило удовлетворение. — Хоть на человека похож.

М-да, кто бы знал. У похитителя с отцом Криса нашлось что-то общее. Тот тоже считал, что мужчина и макияж несовместимы. 

Но пока Крис придумывал ответную колкость, Джон схватил его за подбородок и развернул к свету. 

— О, я только заметил — у тебя глаза разные... 

Крис вырвался и уставился на себя в зеркало, потом опустил взгляд вниз. Линза — сколько он намучился, пока подбирал уникальный оттенок и добивался от производителя, что они ни для кого его не повторят, — понятное дело, уже путешествовала по ржавым трубам. 

— Вот как, — Джон откровенно смеялся над ним. — Серые тебе идут больше.

Тупой мужлан! Крис едва не взорвался от ярости, но Джон потянул его за собой. 

— А теперь идём.

— Куда? — буркнул он.

— Звонить твоему папаше, конечно.

Крису очень хотелось рассмеяться прямо в лицо похитителю и злорадно просветить его насчёт недавних изменений в своём статусе. Серьёзном изменении — ведь если Джеральд О’Хара говорит: «Ты мне больше не сын!» — это настолько серьёзно, насколько может быть. 

Заплатит ли отец, несмотря ни на что?


	3. Chapter 3

Крис вовремя опомнился. Последние дни многому его научили. Чего он стоит сам по себе? Что может предложить в обмен на свою жизнь? Хорошие вопросы — понадобится время, чтобы найти ответы на них. 

И никаких признаний, если он хочет выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым!

— Я сделаю этот звонок, — медленно проговорил он, остановившись на полпути к двери. — А потом... Потом можно мне будет принять душ?

Похититель смерил его взглядом. Похоже, такая торговля ему не нравилась.

— По рукам. 

— Спасибо, Джон, — вежливо сказал Крис. — Так что мне нужно будет сказать?

Пустота, появившаяся в глазах здоровяка, продемонстрировала, что и этого он не знал.

— Не будем спешить, — наконец нашёлся Джон. — Для начала ты скажешь, что похищен, что тебе плохо, что ты боишься за свою жизнь. Когда твой отец поймёт, что дело серьёзное, мы позвоним ещё раз.

Ого! Крису на мгновение показалось, что он видит перед собой настоящего профессионала, но Джон смазал всё впечатление, простодушно заметив:

— В фильмах так поступают.

Впрочем, Крис тоже был хорош. Душ — слишком малая цена за звонок, стоило попросить что-то большее. Что-то значимое, что-то, без чего сложно жить. Крис недовольно нахмурился. Кажется, он позабыл о чем-то важном.

— Давай, шевелись, — поторопил его похититель. — Не тяни кота за хвост!

Кота! О боже! Впору сгореть со стыда.

— Нет! Я не стану звонить, пока не увижу Маркиза!

Крис прижал руки к груди. Как он мог променять мечты о горячей воде и шампуне на любимого питомца?! 

— Без Маркиза я не сделаю и шага!

Джон буквально потемнел лицом — на загорелых щеках расцвели алые пятна румянца. Несомненно, нехороший знак. Но Крис не собирался отступать. Ни за что! Только так он мог искупить вину перед единственным преданным другом. Который, к слову, находился неизвестно где, возможно, бегал по тому холодному проулку или... Крис зажмурился. Собаки, машины, жестокие подростки — ужасные картины закружились у него перед глазами.

— Маркиз и звонок. Нет Маркиза — и я не издам ни звука, хоть режь. Это моё последнее слово!

Крис сказал — и сжался. Сейчас ему врежут, и звонить отцу он не пойдёт — вприпрыжку побежит. Что поделать — он боялся боли. Отец прав: он слаб и совершенно недостоин быть наследником того, кто много лет назад не просто заработал, а завоевал для себя и семьи имя, состояние и положение в обществе. 

«Только не по лицу!» — пронеслось в голове, когда Джон шевельнул рукой. 

Широкая ладонь опустилась на плечо, затем Криса несильно толкнули вперёд. И ещё раз. И ещё. 

— Не наглей, — проворчал Джон. Злости в его голосе вроде бы не слышалось, но Криса пробрала дрожь. — Ты можешь получить только что-то одно, ясно? Иди и звони. 

Он не хотел злить похитителя. Но ему необходимо, просто жизненно необходимо было знать, что с Маркизом всё хорошо.

Крис уже открыл рот, чтобы повторить ультиматум, но внезапно понял, что ему оставили надежду. Если бы Джон не знал, где кот, то так бы и сказал, верно?

Пока Крис колебался, похититель усадил его в продавленное кресло и сунул в руку свой мобильный телефон. 

— Звони. Постарайся быть убедительным, и мы поговорим о твоём коте. Понял? 

Крис на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Будь он уверен, что звонок отцу решит его проблемы, то радовался бы сейчас наличию телефона в руке — пусть старенького и поцарапанного настолько, что его владельцу стоило бы давным-давно сгореть от стыда за такое убожество. Но предчувствие, что ничего не выйдет, наполняло сердце отчаянием. Отец вышвырнул его. Лишил наследства, изгнал из семьи. А он не из тех, кто меняет решения.

Но... Крис всего лишь обещал сделать звонок, верно? Нужно потянуть время. К тому же, вдруг случилось чудо и отец передумал и не бросит своего единственного ребёнка в беде? 

— Абонент временно недоступен или находится вне действия сети, — повторил он за оператором слово в слово.

— Не дури! — Джон ему не поверил. — Набери правильный номер! Сейчас же!

— Но это правильный, — Крис даже растерялся. — Может... У него, наверное, совещание. Он всегда отключает телефон, когда собирает совет директоров или встречается с важными шишками. Параноик, он считает, что правительство и конкуренты могут его прослушать через мобильную связь...

Он говорил долго, прилагая все силы, чтобы убедить Джона, пока тот не перестал нависать над ним с видом человека, готового к убийству.

— Я же п-позвонил, — заикаясь, проговорил Крис. — Теперь моя очередь. И если я могу выбрать что-то одно, то это — Маркиз. 

Сердце бухало в груди, колотилось о рёбра, к глазам подступали слёзы. Боже, каким же слабым он себя чувствовал. Маркиз был ему жизненно необходим! Крис уткнулся носом в колени. Погрузить руки в пушистую шерстку, почесать за тёплым ушком, послушать урчание, поверить, что он не один, что он кому-то важен и нужен, и не просто нужен ¬— любим! 

Похититель мерил шагами комнату от стены к стене, походя на мечущегося в клетке зверя.

— Джон? — позвал Крис, собрав всю свою смелость.

— Заткнись. 

— Но ты обещал...

— Не хочу даже слышать про твоего кота. Мелкая дрянь!

Крис вздрогнул, подумав, что «дрянь» относится к нему самому, но потом заволновался ещё больше. 

— Что ты с ним сделал? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.

— Я? С ним? — Удивление на лице Джона сменилось звериным оскалом. — Ещё ничего, но, кажется, скоро сделаю!

— Джон...

— Ещё слово...

Крис посмотрел на палец, который указывал на всё ещё висевший на его шее шарф, и быстро закивал. По крайней мере, он узнал, что кот где-то есть. А раз так, то он догадывался, что могло привести Джона в ярость. Маркиз, его лучший друг, верный товарищ и прекрасный психотерапевт, обладал ужасным характером. С Крисом он всегда вёл себя как идеальный домашний питомец. Он чувствовал малейшие изменения настроения хозяина и всегда приходил, когда в нём нуждались. Но кроме Криса он никого к себе не подпускал, да ещё и ужасно ревновал хозяина. Крис потерял счёт его выходкам, и давно завёл особый фонд для возмещения ущерба гардеробам любовников. Маркиз не переносил то, что хозяин распыляет любовь на каких-то глупых двуногих, и частенько показывал всю степень своего негодования, используя одежду и обувь гостей как кошачий туалет. 

Сейчас, вспоминая это, Крис не мог удержаться от слёз. 

Что же его так развезло? Почему он никак не может взять себя в руки? 

Он потёр лоб. Неужели его самообладание настолько зависит от таблеток, прописанных доктором Эдвардсом? С двухцветной капсулы и стакана воды начинался день Криса уже много лет. А сегодня он пропустил приём. Как и накануне, проснувшись в постели с незнакомцем, подцепленным в клубе. Не до режима было. Вся жизнь полетела кувырком. 

Крис уставился на поднятые руки. Пальцы дрожали. В центр левой ладони шлёпнулась прозрачная капля.

— Опять ревёшь? — Джон уселся перед креслом на корточки.

Крис поджал губы. Стыд жёг его изнутри. Он мечтал выглядеть сильным — и что же? Стоило попасть в настоящую переделку, чтобы выяснить опытным путём, какой он слабак. Даже похититель то и дело принимается его утешать!

В эту секунду, вопреки всем рекомендациям психологов, Крис себя отчаянно ненавидел.

— Я проголодался, — беззаботно заявил похититель, поднимаясь с корточек и потягиваясь сильным телом. 

Крис вскинул голову. 

— А как же...

Джон отобрал у него телефон и небрежно бросил на журнальный столик. 

— Всё потом. У меня уже живот к спине присох. Давай, топ-топ. 

Крис едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Вот же непрошибаемый тип! У него скоро нервный срыв будет, а это животное...

Слёзы высохли моментально.

В полутемной кухне, совмещённой с гостиной, воняло едой — ужасной, дешёвой, подгоревшей едой. Крис уселся на стул подальше от плиты, на которой что-то жарилось, потрескивая и распространяя запах горелого масла.

— Угощайся, — кивнул Джон на горку тостов, лежащих на тарелке в центре стола.

Крис вяло порадовался: опытный похититель наверняка бы использовал голод как один из инструментов давления, а этот дурак даже не задумался о такой возможности. Но мысли о Маркизе перевешивали другие тревоги. Нужно вернуть его. Что же можно предложить взамен? Крис сомневался, что сможет дозвониться отцу, и это подвергало опасности и Маркиза, и его самого.

Пока он раздумывал над своим будущим, Джон вывалил себе на тарелку горку чего-то коричневого. Выглядело это настолько ужасно, что Крис лишился аппетита на неделю вперёд. 

— Свинина с бобами, вкуснотища! — довольно потирая руки, сказал Джон. — Не передумал?

Он что, смеётся? Или Крис ошибся, и это образец более изощренного издевательства?

— Нет, спасибо, Джон, — удивительно, но Крису всё легче становилось сдерживаться. 

— Ну как хочешь. 

Похититель накинулся на еду, а Крис отвернулся и стал смотреть в маленькое пыльное окно. Всяко лучше, чем наблюдать, как кто-то с жадностью поглощает непонятное коричневое месиво. 

К сожалению, за окном не виднелось ничего такого, что могло бы ему указать хотя бы примерное местонахождение дома, а вытоптанная трава и чахлый куст не настраивали на созерцательный лад. Крис ёрзал и дышал ртом, чтобы не ощущать запах еды, но Джон, похоже, действительно проголодался, и вскоре вилка со звоном отправилась на пустую тарелку, а та — в мойку. 

«Сытый мужчина — покладистый мужчина».

— А теперь — в душ! — оправдал поговорку Джон. Однако попытка напомнить ему про Маркиза все равно провалилась.

В ванной, рассмотрев поближе душевую кабину, Крис замешкался. Это и кабинкой нельзя было назвать — маленький закуток, стены обложены потрескавшейся и кое-где выбитой кафельной плиткой, сливное отверстие на полу проржавело и выглядело пугающе, а сверху свисало нечто, очень напоминающее насадку от садовой лейки. 

Джон, очевидно, не отличающийся большим терпением, втолкнул его внутрь.

— Давай. И цени мою доброту. 

Крис больше не хотел никакого душа. Находиться здесь, в этом убожестве, в этом... Он не мог найти слов, чтобы описать увиденное так, как оно того заслуживало. Заметив в подвесной мыльнице высохший кусок серого мыла, Крис полез обратно, надеясь всё-таки обменять душ на Маркиза. Чёрт с ней, с красотой! И с гигиеной тоже! Хотя какая в этом отвратительном клоповнике может быть гигиена?

— Ну уж нет! Через пятнадцать минут передумаешь и будешь снова проситься в ванную? — рявкнул Джон.

Крис попытался прорваться к выходу. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Ткань рубашки не выдержала хватки амбала, вырванные «с мясом» пуговицы полетели во все стороны, и эксклюзив от новомодного дизайнера за секунды превратился в тряпку. Крис не успел даже пискнуть, как похититель прижал его к стене, навалился мощным телом — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

— Хватит, — веский тон показал, что Джон не шутит. — Бросай эти штучки. 

Желудок снова завязался узлом. Крис перестал бороться, замер, тяжело дыша, и это сработало — Джон отпустил его. Он вылез из душевой, оставляя на рыжеватом кафеле грязные следы ботинок, и сел на крышку унитаза. 

— Ты что, останешься здесь? — Крис не верил своим глазам.

Облокотившийся на бачок Джон картинно скрестил руки на груди. 

Под его пристальным взглядом Крис потянулся к шторке, закрывающей импровизированный душ, но прикоснуться к ней оказалось выше его сил. Заскорузлую ткань покрывала плесень. Или грибок. Или и то, и другое в разношерстной компании микробов.

Крис усилием воли подавил истерику. «Маркиз, — напомнил он себе. — Нельзя давать повода меня наказать».

Он сосредоточился на уцелевших пуговках и постарался вести себя так, словно находится один одинёшенек в своей шикарной ванной. А когда поднял взгляд — Джон усердно рассматривал пол.

Стоп! Неужели похититель стеснялся больше, чем он сам? 

«Что, если я напугаю его? Натуралы такие смешные — от любого намёка дёргаются. К тому же, если сейчас сыграть получше, позже Джон начнёт шарахаться от меня, как от прокажённого, побоится лишний раз пальцем тронуть. Никаких гарантий, конечно, но может сработать...»

Надежда остаться в одиночестве хоть ненадолго, страх и гнев боролись между собой. Победителем стал Крис. Он отмахнулся от злобно вцепившихся друг в друга мыслей и провёл руками по груди и животу, распахивая рубашку. 

Осторожный взгляд из-под ресниц доказал: зрелище единственного зрителя заинтересовало. Он то посматривал на Криса, то отводил взгляд, кусая губы, стоило повернуть голову в его сторону. Смущение Джона росло, румянец на щеках становился всё заметнее.

Крис казался себе взрослым мужчиной, играющим с неопытным подростком, пусть тот и мог похвастаться ростом под два метра и силой, как у гризли. 

«Ещё немного, детка. Чуть-чуть надавить», — подбодрил себя Крис.

Избавившись от рубашки, он облизнул губы, расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и плавно повёл бёдрами, высвобождаясь из скользнувших вниз штанин. Затем выгнулся, наклонился, якобы ощупывая колено... 

Его полуобнаженный вид — в одних чёрных стрингах — произвёл сногсшибательное впечатление. Крис отвернулся, пряча улыбку. В прошлый раз здоровяк крайне бурно реагировал даже на намёк, что может им заинтересоваться. Скоро, совсем скоро этот гомофоб не выдержит устроенного ради него представления и сбежит...

Но минута шла за минутой, Крис успел полностью раздеться, включить воду, дождаться, пока она станет тёплой, найти бутылочку с гелем для душа и, эротично водя руками, взбить пену на теле, а Джон молчал. Совсем не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Крис. 

Где гневные крики? Где показательное презрение? 

Почему он всё ещё здесь?

Крис бросил осторожный взгляд через плечо. 

Жадное выражение лица Джона, его потемневшие глаза оказались полной неожиданностью. 

Боже! Не существует ситуаций, которые нельзя ухудшить. Не стоило об этом забывать!


	4. Chapter 4

Дом Брюса и в свои лучшие времена не был предназначен для того, чтобы служить декорациями для эротического шоу. А уж когда его хозяина загребли в тюрягу — тем более. Джош заезжал сюда раз в месяц проверить, всё ли в порядке, но горничной он не нанимался, и здесь всё основательно заросло грязью. 

Золотому мальчику это место наверняка показалось сущим адом, тот был готов на многое, чтобы выбраться отсюда. 

Но вертеть задницей перед похитителем?

Джош вздохнул и покачал головой. В некотором смысле представление имело успех — оно здорово отвлекало от неприятных мыслей. 

Проснувшись на диване в гостиной Брюса, осознать, что сон о дурацком похищении богатенького стервеца — вовсе не сон, оказалось худшим из возможных кошмаров. Правильней было бы попросить прощения и отпустить О’Хара подобру-поздорову. Но даже помимо перспективы срока в тюряге — эта сволочь же не простит! — оставались счета на дом, будущий малыш Лиз и чертов Майк с его африканским темпераментом! 

Хозяин автомойки не стал входить в положение Джоша, заявил чётко: или тот появляется на работе, или может приходить в любое удобное время — за расчётом. Разобраться с парнем, колотящим в двери кладовки, и доехать до города за полчаса, кроме Супермена, никому бы не удалось. Так из-за чёртового Кристиана О’Хара Джош потерял и второе место.

Нет, блондинчик просто обязан за всё заплатить.

А пока он слишком легко отделался. Вон уже опять принялся за свои штучки, хотя пять минут назад развешивал сопли.

Джош скосил глаза. Все его знакомые имели чёткое мнение насчёт «пидорасни» и легко могли вломить даже за «не такой» взгляд, неважно настоящий или померещившийся. Но Джош никогда внимания на подобное не обращал. Какой-то мужик думает о нём в сексуальном плане? Ну не глупость ли? 

Крис О’Хара оказался первым геем, которого Джош рассмотрел вблизи — но так ничерта и не понял. Парень же, а ведёт себя как девка. А уж когда взялся крутить задницей... Вот умора! Глядя, как О’Хара «эротично» выгибается, Джош едва сдерживал смех. Его подружки делали точно так же, но исполнение блондинчика — комедия, да и только. Понравиться пытается, что ли?

Джош не сразу поймал себя на том, что с интересом прослеживает струйки воды, стекающие по гладкой спине в ложбинку между ягодиц. 

В лицо бросился жар. Джош с хрустом сжал кулаки. Вот же шлюха... а сам он — кретин, каких свет не видывал! Нашёл, на кого пялиться! 

Пленник потянулся, закидывая руки за голову и перебирая пальцами потемневшие от воды волосы. Выглядело как соблазнение, если бы не замеченный Джошем хитрый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. 

Это что же получается? О’Хара его реакцию проверяет? 

Джош едва не сплюнул на пол. Купился ведь, идиот. А этот придурок тоже хорош, нашёл чем пугать — гейскими штучками. Рука сама потянулась к ремню на джинсах. Выпороть как следует — вот для чего эта задница точно сгодится. 

Крис снова оглянулся, и сидящий на крышке унитаза Джош принял непринужденный вид. Ну уж нет... Он тоже может сыграть в эту игру. 

Закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди, он облапал Криса взглядом и картинно облизнулся.

Эффект оказался неожиданным. Джош надеялся, что Крис поймёт: его план раскрыли, возможно, смутится и покраснеет. Но парень явно испугался — побледнел и тут же бросил выёживаться. Джош даже ощутил что-то вроде разочарования.

Усиленно делая вид, что позабыл о наблюдателе, Крис отвернулся и принялся тщательно полоскать волосы. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, спина словно окаменела, пальцы тряслись. Джош скривился. Он предпочел бы, чтобы парень дерзил — испуганные взгляды и неконтролируемая дрожь заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Дашь мне полотенце? — прозвучало почти как мольба. 

Джош сдёрнул с крючка маленькое полотенце для рук и, насмешливо улыбаясь, протянул Крису, но тот вжался в стену. 

— Держи, — вздохнув, Джош сунул ему в руки полотенце побольше, и перепуганный пленник в мгновение ока замотал им бёдра. 

Зато когда он потянулся за своими вещами, Джош отвёл его руку. Парень обнял себя за плечи и вскинул на него огромные влажные глаза. Боится, что в наказание его заставят ходить без одежды? Да, логично — куда побежишь босой и раздетый? 

— Идём, я найду тебе нормальные шмотки, — проворчал Джош. 

Крис покусал губу. 

— А чем тебе мои не нравятся?

— Бабские, — отрезал Джош и заработал одновременно обиженный и гневный взгляд.

В блестящих тряпках, которые, по твёрдому убеждению Джоша, и цента не стоили — дрянь дрянью, а не одежда — Крис смотрелся дешёвой потаскушкой.

Ужимки богатенького мальчика, пытавшего возмутиться тем, что его наряжают в чужую — и ношеную — одежду, не произвели на Джоша никакого впечатления. Добившись послушания простым: «Не нравится — ходи голым», он покачал головой. 

Глаза бы О’Хара разул, что ли, может, толку бы прибавилось.

Теперь, утратив сходство с девушкой, он стал выглядеть куда привлекательнее, как бы странно это ни звучало. Порозовевшее лицо без следа косметики, волосы, рассыпающиеся по плечам блестящими прядями, нормальная простая одежда — и Джош поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут любуется съёжившимся в кресле пацаном. Хорош он всё же, зараза. Сразу вспоминается, как там, в душе, струи воды смывали пену с округлых ягодиц и длинных стройных ног...

Джош потряс головой. Нет, таким мыслям в ней совершенно не место. Лишнее это. Он ведь не развлекается здесь — дело делает. И время не стоит на месте, циферки активно щёлкают на циферблате наручных часов, когда-то принадлежавших отцу. 

— Пора, — скомандовал Джош. — Звони давай. И это...

Кристиан поднял голову и посмотрел на него серьёзными серыми глазами. Красивыми. 

Была б возможность, Джош стукнул бы себя по голове.

— Скажешь... Объяснишь своему папаше, — запинаясь и злясь на себя за это, проговорил он, — что хочешь выбраться из этой истории целым и невредимым. Потом передашь трубку мне. Вперёд. 

— А мой Маркиз? Ты обещал!

Дался же ему этот чёртов кот!

— Звони. Там посмотрим.

Устало вздохнув, Джош вперил взгляд в телефон в тонких пальцах. Он всё равно не смог бы понять, если Крис решит его надуть, но надеялся, что выглядит достаточно грозно, чтобы тот даже не пытался.

Крис набрал номер и приложил мобильный к уху. После долгого ожидания в тишине он встрепенулся и вскрикнул: «Пап!» Джош подобрался, готовясь забрать телефон. Он так ничего толком и не придумал, в голове вертелись смутные угрозы и мысль о том, что нужно изменить голос. Но этого не понадобилось. 

«Соединение прервано», — лаконично сообщил экран, когда Джош отобрал телефон у испуганно смотрящего на него Криса.

— Что он сказал?

— Что? — всполошенный взгляд. — Он... Он... Велел перезвонить позже, занят. 

Крис врал, только зачем — непонятно. 

— Чего ты не поставил на громкоговоритель? 

— Ты не сказал! 

— А сам догадаться не мог? 

— Ах, простите, — прошипел Крис точь-в-точь, как его бешеный котяра. — У меня как-то маловато опыта в похищениях. Может, мне ещё привязать себя к стулу и избить?

— Это я тебе и сам могу устроить, — процедил Джош в ответ. Стоило только стервецу открыть рот, как все добрые намерения забывались. — А теперь заглохни.

— А как же Марки-и-из?

— Заткнись или я тебя заткну! Нет разговора с твоим папашей — нет кота, понятно?

Джош твёрдо решил: не будет результата, котяра останется в чулане. Не ножом же блондинчику грозить, ещё в обморок упадёт, неженка этакая!

Бросив взгляд на часы, Джош кивнул своим мыслям: пятнадцать минут, не больше, и надо перезванивать. Ждать он всегда ненавидел. 

Крису ожидание тоже не шло на пользу. Джошу не нравились его напряженная поза, закушенные губы и скрещенные на груди руки. Нахохлился, как больной голубь. Боится, что его будут бить? На миг Джош даже возмутился — неужели он выглядит таким отморозком? — но потом вспомнил все обстоятельства дела и почувствовал укол вины.

— Эй, не спи, — сорвалось с языка. — Сейчас ещё раз звякнем твоему папаше, и всё будет путём. 

«Надо бы его покормить — и так кожа и кости...» — мысль закончилась воспоминанием о той части тела пленника, где костей совершенно не было видно. Округлые, как сочный персик, ягодицы так и просились в руку, помять и погладить...

Джош встряхнулся. Чёрт! Да что это с ним! Что за херня лезет в голову?!

— Звони! — приказал он, отгоняя необъяснимо притягательный образ. — Быстрей позвонишь, быстрей распрощаемся.

«И это будет хорошим выходом из ситуации», — добавил про себя Джош. Ему категорически не нравилась собственная реакция, этот новый интерес, да и вообще, думать про кого-то вроде Криса — и пол тут неважен — последняя дурость. 

Джош не хотел затягивать дело. Может быть, если сделать всё чётко и правильно, то и выйдет так, как он пообещал: звонок-выкуп-свобода. Они разбегутся в разные стороны, и жизнь вернётся в свою колею. 

Планы — планами, а в реальности абонент снова и снова оказывался недоступен, Крис всё больше нервничал, вызывая растущее, как на дрожжах, раздражение. В фильмах преступникам не приходилось долго дозваниваться до родных похищенных! Что за дела? Может, ещё будут выкуп везти и в пробке застрянут? 

— Он попросил перезвонить позже, — хрипло сказал Крис наконец. — Давай немного подождём, ладно?

— И сколько это «немного»?

— М-м-м... час?

Но прошёл час и ещё час, и ещё, а телефон отвечал одно и то же. 

Ожидание непонятно чего приводило Джоша в бешенство. Наконец он не выдержал. 

— Дай сюда! — аппарат из руки Криса перекочевал в его ладонь. Вряд ли от этого что-то бы изменилось, но он уже не мог бездействовать. 

Последний номер, набор... Гудки!

Джош на мгновение отнял телефон от уха, рассматривая экран. Соединяет, уже соединяет! 

Заготовленные фразы вылетели из головы. Что он там хотел сказать? 

— Приемная мистера О’Хара, добрый день. 

Джош сунул трубку Крису, а тот — вот же бестолочь! — едва не выронил её на пол. 

— Хэлен? Хэлен?

Джош выдернул у глупого мальчишки телефон и нажал кнопку, переключая на режим громкоговорителя. 

— Это Кристиан, — завопил блондинчик. — Немедленно дай мне...

— Мистер О’Хара велел передать, что не станет говорить с вами, Кристиан. Не звоните больше, этим вы ничего не добьётесь. 

Короткие гудки, разнёсшиеся на весь дом, окончательно вывели Джоша из себя.

— Что значит «не звоните»? Что всё это значит?

Виновато втянутая в плечи голова пленника подлила масла в разгоравшийся огонь.

— Что происходит?

Крис забился в угол кресла и зыркал оттуда покрасневшими глазами. 

— Он просто...

— Что?

— Он успокоится, он передумает, — забубнил Крис.

— Насчёт чего? — Джош навис над креслом, обеими руками упираясь в подлокотники и с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдая, как О’Хара пытается слиться с плюшевой обивкой. — Передумает. Насчет. Чего? — отчеканил он. — Эта девка сказала: больше не звонить! Вы поссорились? Он... что, вышвырнул тебя, да? 

Испуганно расширившиеся серые глаза подсказали верный и однозначный ответ. Ну конечно же золотого мальчика турнули из семьи. То-то он так и трясётся. То-то он и хлюпает носом, сопляк!

— За что, можно не спрашивать, — прошипел Джош. 

Вид побитой маленькой шавки, который демонстрировал сейчас растерявший всю спесь блондинчик, будил внутри голодного зверя. Хотелось рвать и метать. Многое хотелось... И больше всего — немедленно наказать потаскушку, которая водила его за нос всё это время!

— Ты знал, что он не станет брать трубку, правда? — вкрадчиво произнёс Джош.

Кристиан всхлипнул, уже не сдерживаясь, и схватил его за руки.

— Не убивай меня-я-я... 

Да что ж такое!

— Не реви! — Джош мазнул ладонью по мокрому горячему лицу. — А ну посмотри на меня, — процедил он, сгребая в кулак длинные светлые волосы. — Ты, может, и блядь, но твой папаша — совсем другое дело. Вот увидишь, он тебя в беде не бросит, заплатит, несмотря ни на что. Просто нужно до него дозвониться. И вести себя, как следует. Понял?!

Огромные глаза на кукольном лице широко распахнулись. Красивая сволочь...

Джош провёл большим пальцем по мягким губам.

— А теперь я должен тебя наказать. За то, что думал сделать из меня дурака. 

— Ч-что?

— На колени. Проси прощения.

— А-а?

Крис недоуменно захлопал ресницами — притворялся дальше, сволочь! — и Джош, схватив его за плечо, столкнул на пол. 

Такой расклад понравился ему гораздо больше. Он отучит эту дрянь врать и дерзить! Раз и навсегда!

Лицо упавшего на колени Криса оказалось прямо напротив ширинки. Джош ухмыльнулся — самое время поквитаться за спектакль, устроенный блондинчиком в ванной.

— Давай, — рявкнул он, пихая Криса лицом себе в пах, — поработай язычком, детка. Убеди меня, что ты очень сильно раскаиваешься.

Странноватый выбор наказания, но ничего иного в голову не шло. Не бить же эту бледную немочь? Орать на него, как показал опыт, бесполезно. Снова запереть в тёмной комнате? Неплохая идея, но эффекта придётся ждать слишком долго, а без показательной демонстрации, кто тут главный, никак не обойтись. Достаточно будет намёка — такое унижение наверняка принудит разбалованного богатого мальчика к послушанию.

Джош не собирался доводить начатое до конца. Но Криса нужно было научить уму-разуму, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

А ещё это намного приятнее, чем бить того, кто слабее. Да и вообще — приятно...

Последнюю мысль Джош отбросил как несущественную. 

Запустив руку в тёплую, шелковистую гриву волос, он ухватил пригоршню прядей и потянул за них, пытаясь заглянуть в опущенное лицо. 

Крис немедленно перестал цепляться за его запястья и ухватился за бёдра. Он запрокинул голову, всхлипывая и жмурясь, так что редкие слёзы сбегали к вискам, но стоило провести пальцем по губе, как пухлый рот с готовностью приоткрылся. 

О’Хара должен был вести себя либо как мужик, либо как лживая шлюха. Выбрать что-то одно. Джош думал, что, несмотря на внешность, Крис всё-таки принадлежит к сильному полу. Но ошибся. 

Потаскухам полагалось совсем другое отношение. 

Джош ещё раз обвёл пальцем приоткрытые влажные губы, расстегнул пояс и вжикнул молнией. 

У него стояло. Возможно, с того момента, когда он увидел Криса на коленях. Осознав это, он выпустил обвившие его пальцы длинные белые пряди, признавая, что всё зашло слишком далеко и пора прекращать. 

Но дрожащий блондинчик прижимался уже сам, утыкаясь лбом в его живот и хрипло дыша.

Джошу стало так стыдно, что он был готов просить прощения за глупую шутку. Как он только додумался? Как можно таким угрожать? 

Он осторожно положил руку на острое плечо, но тут Крис поднял взгляд. В почти чёрных из-за расширившихся зрачков глазах плескалось новое, незнакомое выражение. 

Джоша бросило в жар. Они на мгновение застыли, глядя друг на друга — такая искрящаяся невидимыми разрядами, душная тишина бывает в июле, когда небо вдруг заволакивает тучами, принесёнными ураганным ветром, и всё замирает перед грозой. У Джоша мгновенно намокли подмышки и стыдно заныло в паху.

На ягодицы легли тонкие руки, в которых, как выяснилось, сил было больше, чем могло показаться. Приятное ощущение, хотя прикосновения парня не должны были действовать на него так сильно. Не настолько, чтобы подкашивались колени. Не настолько, чтобы жгуче хотелось развести ноги пошире и на всю длину погрузиться в горячий рот.

Во взгляде сидящего у ног пленника появилось нечто похожее на вызов. 

Лежащей на поясе руки Джоша коснулся тёплый влажный язык. Обвёл костяшки, пощекотал нежную кожу между пальцами, прочертил какой-то узор на кисти. Чертовски приятные ощущения. Казалось, они жаркой волной спускались по венам прямо в член. Он набухал, дёргался, покачивался в полудюйме от соблазнительных губ.

Как Джошу удалось выдавить из себя хриплое: «Хватит, остановись», он и сам не понимал. Но, кажется, без толку — его не услышали.

Происходящее совершенно перестало напоминать наказание, когда Крис сам, по собственной воле высунул язык и коснулся ещё не полностью обнажившейся головки, облизал по кругу кожицу, щедро смачивая её слюной, так что Джош чуть собственной не захлебнулся. Ещё лучше стало, когда ласковая ладонь начала дрочить, да так правильно, крепко и нежно, словно они с Джошем-младшим знались всю жизнь.

За секс Джош никогда не платил, не по его средствам. А девочки попадались чересчур правильные — ну или притворяющиеся таковыми. Потому весь его опыт минета укладывался в два раза. Но в первый раз, глядя на брезгливо поджатые губы и откровенное отвращение в глазах, Джош мгновенно растерял всё желание. Да и когда самую нежную и драгоценную часть тела то и дело цепляют зубами, особо не развлечешься. Так что Джош решил: хватит, больше никаких экспериментов.

Парень, стоящий перед ним на коленях, был более чем умел и преисполнен непонятно откуда взявшегося энтузиазма. 

Джош загляделся на соблазнительные губы, на едва заметный пушок на бархатистых щеках, на потемневшие глаза и влажные стрелки ресниц. Красивый. 

Настолько красивый, что несложно позабыть обо всём. 

А потом по щёлочке на головке члена дразняще заскользил кончик языка, тёплые пальцы принялись ласкать и гладить яички, и у Джоша перед глазами замелькали белые пятна. 

— Возьми его в рот, — голос прозвучал грубо и хрипло, но Джош-то знал, что это не приказ, а просьба, даже мольба. Сил терпеть не осталось.

Одно плавное долгое движение, и член глубоко погрузился во влажный рот. Но Крис не опустил глаз. Он смотрел на Джоша так, что только от одного его взгляда поджимались яйца.

Стон, вырвавшийся из глотки помимо воли, вызвал смешок. Обволакивающие член мышцы резко сократились, и Джош едва не кончил, как юнец, впервые дорвавшийся до удовольствия. Конечно, реагировать так — стыдно, но кто бы удержался?

— Быстрее, — взмолился он, глядя в насмешливые глаза. 

Крис отодвинулся, выпустил влажный член изо рта, улыбнулся, и взял его опять — снова на всю длину. Но на этот раз не стал пытать бездействием. Его движения стали размеренными, быстрыми, хотя погружение оставалось таким же невероятно глубоким. Язык дразняще двигался во рту, заставляя Джоша едва ли не орать благим матом. Это было безумно, беспредельно, бесконечно прекрасно.

Ноги дрожали, всё тело тряслось, хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечность, хотелось ухватиться за гладкие шелковистые волосы, погрузиться в этот рот до самого конца и кончить. 

Мучительно, до боли, до звездочек перед глазами хотелось кончить.

Но — не так.

Джош смотрел на то, как втягиваются порозовевшие щёки, как слёзы сверкают в уголках блестящих глаз, как плотно обнимают побагровевший член покрасневшие губы. Напряжение нарастало, тело содрогалось от наслаждения, многократно усилившегося из-за полнейшего безумия происходящего.

Тело действовало само. Джош ни о чём не думал. Просто поднял Криса с колен, бросил на диван и навалился сверху, проникая языком в приоткрытый рот. Крис, тихонько мяукнув, сжал его бока коленями, и Джош кончил, как мальчишка, потираясь о впалый живот вдавленного в диван стройного тела.


	5. Chapter 5

Как только послеоргазменный дурман рассеялся, Крис забился под тяжёлым телом, вырываясь так же отчаянно, как пару минут назад прижимался. 

Нет-нет-нет, это неправильно! Это не шутка, не притворство, не ролевая игра, разнообразящая обыденный секс с постоянным любовником! Он на самом деле не хотел! Джон его вынудил! 

Тесные объятия разжались, и Крис поспешно отпрыгнул, хорошенько впечатавшись локтем в стенку, и забился в кресло. Коленки тряслись, в голове была какая-то каша. 

Его заводила сила, он давно об этом знал. Сила и привкус опасности, которую раньше обеспечивала необходимость скрывать свои похождения. Но до сих пор Крис даже не представлял, какой это для него наркотик.

Теперь безумный кураж и сладкое ощущение власти над большим и сильным мужчиной отхлынули, оставив после себя дрожь и боль. Криса буквально колотило от страха при мысли о том, что с ним теперь сделает Джон. Ему не жить, не жить... Пусть пять минут назад его целовали так жадно, словно во всём мире не осталось никого, кроме них двоих. Словно он отчаянно нужен, и ради него можно отринуть всё, включая собственные убеждения. 

Его никогда так не желали... Никогда.

Нет, нельзя. Джон — преступник! Крис обхватил голову руками, словно так мог удержать разбегающиеся мысли.

Но теперь-то Джон пришёл в себя, и Кристиан боялся даже представить, на что способен разгневанный натурал вроде него. Да, он неплохо обходился с Крисом до сих пор, но после такого точно убьёт — как свидетеля своего падения.

— Ты...

Низкий голос заставил его замереть. Чувствуя себя, как кролик перед удавом. Крис обхватил колени руками и весь сжался, будто так мог защититься. 

Подошедший Джон опустил руку на его макушку. Судорожно сглотнув, Крис зажмурился и приготовился к наихудшему.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Облегчение было таким сильным, что Крису показалось, будто его тело превратилось в желе. Он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, ни сердцебиения. 

— Эй... Эй!

— Не трогай меня! — выдавил он.

Джон, естественно, не послушался. Крис вслепую замолотил кулаками, выплескивая испуг. Попал по твёрдому плечу, выбил хриплый выдох и шарахнулся, ожидая хорошего тычка в зубы. 

— Успокойся, ну. Посмотри на меня.

Джон сгреб его в охапку, прижал к себе, как любимого плюшевого медвежонка, и Крис истерически хихикнул. Ну вот, опять. Преступник утешает жертву, не смешно ли?

— Прости, а? Я не собирался... Чё-то крышу сорвало совсем, я никогда... ну... это... 

— Придурок недотраханный! — зашипел Крис, размазывая по лицу слёзы и вырываясь, но из объятий так и не выбрался. 

Уткнувшись лицом в мощную грудь, он замер и постарался дышать ровнее. Через пару минут Джон отодвинулся, несколько секунд смотрел на Криса, выглядя до крайности виноватым, а затем умчался куда-то, бросив его одного. 

Воспользоваться бы этим, но голову Криса занимали безумные мысли, никак не связанные с побегом.

Он вытер лицо краем испорченной футболки и, поморщившись, сменил позу. Знал бы Джон, что сделал на самом деле... Жадные поцелуи оставили после себя не только боль в губах и дрожь в животе. Член болезненно пульсировал, явно надеясь на жаркое продолжение. На тонких хлопчатобумажных брюках расплылось предательское пятно. 

Крис прислушался к звукам, доносившимся из глубины дома, и вскочил. 

— Твою ж мать! А ну перестань... Прекрати, тебе говорят! Да чего ж ты...

Звуковое сопровождение было весьма знакомым. 

Торопливые шаги — и на пороге возник Джон, пытающийся удержать Маркиза. Тот исполнял коронный трюк «ртутный кот». Джон, матерясь сквозь зубы, почти бегом преодолел последние пару шагов и уронил выворачивающегося кота Крису в объятия. 

Когти Маркиза пронзили мягкую хлопковую ткань, впиваясь в чувствительную кожу, но Крис обхватил его обеими руками и зарылся лицом в пушистую шерсть. Горло сдавило от избытка чувств. 

— С-спасибо.

Джон то ли не услышал, то ли не посчитал нужным ответить. Прижимая к груди ластящегося и громко мурлычущего Маркиза, Крис поймал себя на том, что думает про похитителя. 

Джон оказался лучше, чем он предполагал. Гораздо лучше. Нужно признать, Крис не всегда заслуживал такого отношения.

Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Джона, пристально наблюдающего за ним с дивана. 

— Нужно его покормить.

— Мясные консервы сойдут?

Пару часов назад Крис закатил бы истерику. Теперь он пожал плечами. Маркиза он взял из приюта, раньше тот побирался на мусорках. 

— Думаю, да. 

Джон отправился к кухонному уголку и заглянул в сковородку. Через минуту Крис получил блюдце с тем самым непонятным месивом. 

Голодный Маркиз не стал привередничать. Обнюхав предложенный корм, он обвёл склонившихся над ним людей взглядом и с достоинством принялся за еду.

— Зачем тебе деньги? 

— А ты не знаешь, для чего они нужны?

Усевшийся на шатком стуле у пустого стола Крис на провокацию не отреагировал. Джон внимательно посмотрел на него, но отвечать не спешил, хмурился.

— Закладная на дом. И медицинские счета сестры, — пробурчал он нехотя.

Крис всё-таки ожидал услышать что-то иное — азартные игры, Мексика, дольче вита. Но ответ Джона оказался правильным, как и сам Джон.

— Ладно, — сказал Крис, запуская руку в волосы и массируя затылок.

Он уже принял решение. В нём было что-то от детских мыслей про смерть и то, как все будут рыдать, поняв наконец, какое сокровище потеряли. Если отец узнает о грозящей Крису нешуточной опасности, он может сменить гнев на милость. Джон получит свои деньги, а Крис — своё имя, положение и... оставим сантименты — счёт в банке. 

Крис опустил глаза. Наверное, это нечестно, ведь он словно переметнулся на сторону Джона в игре против отца, но... Отец его выгнал. Вышвырнул его вещи, вытолкал самого Криса взашей, как приставучего нищего, молящего о милостыне. Разве можно забыть то унижение? Тот испуг? Ту боль, когда отец орал ему прямо в лицо ужасные слова, не выбирая выражений, явно стремясь растоптать? Разъярённый носорог в открытой саванне — вот как выглядел отец в тот момент. 

Попытки Криса оправдаться, воззвать к разуму, к родственным чувствам провалились. Он едва ноги унёс! Ночевал у бывшего любовника, пытался забыться. Остин тогда как с цепи сорвался, всё повторял: «Ты такой нежный сегодня, отдаёшься так полно». Крис тогда просто подыхал, даже от слёз удержаться не мог, всё кружилось, как в тумане, в просветах принося то запах цитрусовой смазки, то пронзительное удовольствие от вытягиваемых из тела бус, то звон цепей наручников, которыми его приковывали к спинке кровати.

Номер Остина он стёр из телефонной книжки, даже не дойдя до кованых ворот по подъездной дорожке, посыпанной гравием. Хотелось начисто забыть тот жалкий период. Всё получалось — дня три, наверное. Крис оплатил номер в гостинице на два месяца вперёд по отцовой кредитке, пока её не заблокировали, сходил в шикарный салон, даже показался в любимом клубе. Жизнь засверкала привычными красками, удалось притвориться, что ничего не случилось — месяц-другой на иллюзию денег бы хватило... 

И тут появился Джон.

— Что значит «ладно»? — переспросил тот, подозрительно прищуриваясь. 

— А если я тоже заинтересован в этом звонке? — ответил Крис вопросом на вопрос. 

Джон хмыкнул. Крис недооценивал его умственные способности, так как он сложил два и два очень быстро.

— Значит, он всё-таки вышвырнул тебя по-настоящему? 

Крис вскинул голову.

— А ты не додумался проверить?

Джон наклонился вперёд, гневно раздувая ноздри. 

— Прости, — Крис примирительно поднял руки. — Я не хочу ссориться. Наоборот. Я хотел предложить сотрудничество. 

Похититель выглядел удивлённым ровно одну секунду.

Потом он захохотал. 

Крис подождал, пока он отсмеётся.

— Что ж, в этом есть какой-то смысл, — сказал Джон наконец. — Возможно, так и стоит сделать. Потому что, поверь мне на слово, похищать тебя — удовольствие ниже среднего. 

Крис поджал губы. Смешно обижаться на то, что похититель считает тебя невыносимым, правда? Но смеяться совершенно не хотелось.

— Тогда нужно договориться. Ты получаешь деньги — и отпускаешь меня, живого и здорового. Я тебе всячески помогаю — и отправляюсь к отцу. 

Опасно прищурившись, Джон стремительно пересек гостиную и схватил Криса за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад и заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо. 

— Так боишься за свою жизнь? Я тебе ничего не сделаю, — Джон усмехнулся. — Девочек нельзя обижать...

— Я не девочка, — Крис рванулся, но только попал в более крепкий захват. Уже знакомое возбуждение стянуло низ живота. Он зажмурился и постарался дышать размеренно и глубоко. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты украл ещё кого-нибудь. Похититель из тебя хуевый.

Джон негромко рассмеялся. Этот тихий грудной смех змейкой спустился по позвоночнику Криса, ягодицы поджались. 

Тогда, в гостиной, Крис не кончил. И теперь возбуждение вернулось опять. Запах секса в комнате, болезненный захват на волосах и чужое горячее дыхание на шее справиться с распалённым телом не помогали. Крис попытался скрыть бугор на мягких брюках, потянув футболку вниз, и вляпался в подсыхающую на ней сперму Джона.

— Мне нужна другая одежда. И душ, — потребовал он. Собственный охрипший вдруг голос было не узнать.

— Ты только что... — Джон умолк, проследив взглядом движение руки Криса. — Пойдём. 

Крис проворно вскочил — вдруг ещё передумает — и рванул к ванной. Джон двинулся следом, но в коридоре шлёпнул его по заднице, придав ускорение, и сказал вслед:

— Иди, я сейчас.

Двусмысленное обещание подзадорило. Крис фыркнул и, не оборачиваясь, картинно потянул майку вверх. Единственный плюс этой одежды заключался в том, что её не жалко было швырять куда попало. Этим он и воспользовался. Светлая тряпка украсила пыльный угол. За спиной раздался свистящий вздох, но никто не спешил его догонять. 

Ах, так! Крис остановился и медленно приспустил брюки с бёдер. 

— Выдеру, — сдавленно пообещал Джон.

Выпутавшись из штанин, Крис повесил их на дверную ручку и нырнул в ванную. 

Джона не было минут пять. Он ворвался в дверь как раз тогда, когда Крис лениво дрочил, подставив лицо струям тёплой воды.

— Что ты делаешь?

Крис хихикнул.

— А ты не знаешь?

Когда сильная рука попыталась схватить его за плечо, но пальцы лишь скользнули по намыленной коже, Крис оттолкнул парня, едва удержав равновесие на мокрой плитке.

— Стоп, — строго сказал он. — А что собрался делать ты?

Крис принял самый гневный вид и добавил: 

— Я тебе не игрушка для сексуальных экспериментов!

Джон отступил. Крис накрыл член рукой, обхватил ладонью, погладил. Под горящим взглядом Джона делать это было в тысячу раз приятней, чем в одиночестве. 

Крис опёрся спиной о стену, остро ощущая каждую мелочь, отмечая каждую деталь. Тёплая ласка тугих струй и холодный кафель, шорох воды и прерывистый звук дыхания Джона, который, приняв вызов, отступил назад, его расширившиеся зрачки в кольце синей радужки и наполняющий ванную пар...

Крис сильнее стиснул пальцы и запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза. Это очень странно, пытаться представить в сексуальных фантазиях человека, которого только что оттолкнул?

Крис усмехнулся. Он псих, ему можно...

Джон впечатал его в стену так сильно, что дыхание перехватило.

Холод, жгущий спину и ягодицы, и прикосновения грубой джинсовой ткани сделали своё чёрное дело — Крис негромко застонал обмякая. Джон прижал его к себе — крепко-крепко — и его наглые ладони заскользили по вздрагивающей спине к поджимающейся заднице. 

— Прекрати, — простонал Крис, когда большие пальцы обеих рук прошлись по ложбинке, раздвигая половинки ягодиц в стороны.

Он кривил душой — от желания даже в глазах мутилось. Сердце стучало как бешеное. Никогда Крис не испытывал такого безумного возбуждения. Джон не спрашивал — он брал. Крис не мог сопротивляться и совершенно не хотел это делать. 

Он ощущал, что его хотят не меньше. А ещё, что для его партнера всё это — не притворство. Джон не играл большого и сильного мужчину, способного возжелать так, что ничто не сможет воспрепятствовать ему на пути к цели. Он был им во вспыхнувшей всеми красками реальности. Это он рычал сейчас, срывая с себя мокрую, прилипшую к торсу рубашку, разрывал майку одним движением. Это он целовал так, что Крис едва не задыхался. Это он, невозможный наглец, лапал за задницу, тыкал сухим пальцем в нервно сжавшееся отверстие и щетиной царапал нежную кожу на щеках, шее и груди.

— Хороший, хороший, — кровь шумела в ушах, вода барабанила по запрокинутому вверх лицу, так что Крис едва услышал незамысловатую похвалу. Кроме того, он был занят — тёрся о втиснувшееся между его ног бедро, обтянутое грубой джинсовой тканью. Как в полусне, он потянулся к поясу джинсов, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицу. Пальцы почему-то не слушались, перед глазами всё кружилось, в паху ныло.

— Ага. Сейчас, — пообещал Джон, сообразив, что ему нужно.

Хорошо. Чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги, Крис прислонился к холодной стене — не только спиной, но и руками, и затылком, затем повернул голову, прижался щекой. Джон матерился, пытаясь содрать с себя прилипшие джинсы и бельё. Стриптиз — так себе. Даже непонятно, почему вид этого здоровяка в обрывках липнущей к спине майки, в мокрых джинсах, но с расстегнутой ширинкой и гордо торчащим оттуда багровым членом, вызывал не желание расхохотаться, а потребность отвести взгляд, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, которого в лёгких становилось катастрофически мало.

Поддаться порыву и отпустить тормоза выглядело бесконечно соблазнительно... 

Криса трясло от желания, и даже полёт кроссовка в раковину не рассмешил, не помог отвлечься.

Джон наконец выпрямился — полностью голый, до чёртиков возбуждённый и такой мужественный, такой потрясающий, что Крис закусил губу. Ноги сами разъезжались. Он хотел этого парня, по мускулистому загорелому торсу которого стекали струи воды, подчёркивая естественную красоту человеческого тела.

Остатки здравомыслия всё же не позволяли забыть, что секс с распалённым желанием неопытным партнёром почти наверняка закончится плачевно. Как и, несомненно, отказ.

Джон придвинулся ближе, приласкал — провёл пятернёй от плеча и до поджавшегося живота.

— Повернись.

Крис едва не застонал от мгновенно возникшей в голове картинки, как прямо здесь, в душе, Джон нагибает его, как без подготовки, не спрашивая позволения, берёт — безжалостно и долго-долго, до изнеможения и судорог в ногах.

Нельзя. С такими-то размерами — ни за что. 

Проявляя чудеса гибкости в прямом и переносном смысле, Крис закинул ногу на бедро Джона и, предоставив ему удерживать дополнительный вес, обхватил оба члена мыльной ладонью.

Джон застонал ему в макушку и немного отстранился. Пару секунд Крис думал, что сейчас всё закончится — пока его не подняли выше и не вдавили в холодную мокрую стену так, что рёбра затрещали.

Крис разжал пальцы — иначе до Джона бы не дошло. Угрожающее шипение — «не сметь, не сметь останавливаться!» — и Криса бережно перехватили за талию и под колено, устраивая поудобнее. 

Управлять им было — как наркотик. Хотя горячая спираль уже закручивалась внизу живота, требуя быстрее-сильнее-больше, Крис снизил темп, чтобы послушать рычание, перемежающееся короткими умоляющими поцелуями — в шею, и оглушительными — в ухо. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это что его опять зажмут между горячим телом и ледяным кафелем, а рука попадёт в захват мозолистых пальцев. 

Укусив за шею — не иначе, как в отместку — Джон накрыл его ладонь своей и принялся нетерпеливо и рвано дрочить им обоим. И если до этого в голове Криса ещё оставались какие-то мысли, то теперь его выбросило из реальности напрочь. Его буквально терзали, сжимая самую нежную часть тела сильнее, жёстче, резче, чем он привык. Острейшее ощущение трения о мозолистую руку и нежнейшую кожу перевитого венами чужого члена вырывало громкие стоны.

— Да, детка. Вот так. Так...

Крис мог только прорычать сквозь зубы: «Агрх», что означало: «Заткнись и займись делом». Простая взаимная дрочка, но, если честно, жаловаться было бы несправедливо. 

Хотя они возились в углу, но и сюда долетала вода — мыла стало не хватать, прикосновения к нежной коже стали даже болезненными. Не только Крис почувствовал дискомфорт — Джон вновь погладил свободной рукой между ягодиц, явно собираясь потребовать большего.

Крис застонал недовольно, не добившись реакции — укусил за плечо. Это и стало последней каплей — для них обоих. Слыша упоительный стон над головой, он забился между горячим телом Джона и холодной кафельной стеной и, как только его отпустили, сполз на пол. 

В голове царила гулкая пустота. Хотелось просто лежать — вот так, не шевелясь и не думая ни о чём, но Джон в очередной раз разрушил все его планы. Криса потянули вверх, заставив балансировать на подкашивающихся ногах, сунули под воду, затем растёрли жёстким полотенцем и уволокли обратно в гостиную. Там его ненадолго оставили плавать в блаженном мареве, но вскоре Джон вернулся и принялся вливать в него воду. 

Закашлявшись, Крис оттолкнул стакан, с мстительным удовольствием обливая водой своего мучителя, и кое-как принял вертикальное положение. Но поймав голодный взгляд на своих голых коленках — вот же ненасытное чудовище! — завернулся в колючий плед и вздёрнул нос. Нет уж, у них есть дела!

— Я тут подумал... Можно попробовать позвонить в приёмную. 

Джон недоверчиво прищурился, затем спросил: 

— И что это даст?

— Пахнет пиццей? Или мне кажется? — проворковал Крис, облизываясь.

Джон ухмыльнулся, и в выражении его лица мелькнуло то, что Крис никогда не видел от отца — одобрение.


	6. Chapter 6

Никогда раньше Джош никогда не занимался сексом с парнем и теперь считал, что очень многое потерял. Эти губы на его члене, жадный рот, ловкий язык. И взгляд — лукавый, нежный, потерянный, вызывающий, затуманенный... Твою мать! 

«Уймись, Джош! Остынь! Вдох — выдох. И отвернись, наконец, не пались!»

Попытка не пялиться на Криса так откровенно провалилась с треском — не хватило сил отвести глаза от стройных ног, длинных, гладких, лучше, чем у любой девчонки, с которой Джош когда-либо имел дело. А как Крис обнимал его округлыми коленками, как сжимал бёдра...

— У тебя такой голодный вид, Джон. Может, с тобой поделиться? — и в голосе смех. Ведь всё же понимает, зараза!

Джош сжал кулаки, уставился в сторону окна.

— Ешь свою пиццу.

Зеркало в углу отразило, как смеющийся наглец тянет в рот треугольный кусок, как ловит сырные нити языком, как облизывает пухлые губы.

Стало жарко, в паху потяжелело. Опять. 

«Ты всего полчаса как офигительно кончил!» — Джош едва не прорычал это вслух, чувствуя себя идиотом из фильмов, разговаривающим с собственным членом.

Что поделать — всего в нескольких шагах, поджав ноги и небрежно замотавшись в плед, так что много-много ослепительно-белой нежной кожи оставалось доступно взгляду, сидел Крис — его внезапный любовник, маленькая сексуальная штучка. Он выглядел таким расслабленным, взъерошенным, невозможно притягательным. Хотелось сесть на диван рядом с ним, обнять одной рукой, а лучше — перетянуть на колени, прижать к груди, погладить растрепавшиеся волосы — всё ещё влажные после душа. Ангелочек... если забыть, конечно, как он делает минет, как кончает, запрокидывая голову и протяжно крича.

Нет, так больше не могло продолжаться.

— Так что ты там говорил про звонок? — вопрос прозвучал грубо, а тон показался угрюмым даже самому Джошу, но его плохое настроение на просиявшего улыбкой Криса никак не повлияло.

— Что? Я тебе помогу. Я ведь сказал.

Джош тут же прищурился, окидывая его подозрительным взглядом. Да, болтал Крис много, но ведь не факт, что не врал. А если он что-то задумал? Как разгадать его хитрость?

— Я позвоню сам, — сказал Крис, проглотив кусок — Джош так и прилип взглядом к дёрнувшемуся горлу. — В случае чего, оставлю сообщение. Но телефон придется сразу выкинуть, так и знай. И перебраться в другое место.

Джош едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Чёрт, он же тыщу раз видел подобное в кино! Конечно, так их могут вычислить.

Вот только можно ли верить Крису? Сейчас красавчик как бы на его стороне. А через пять минут — куда повернётся его ветреная голова?

— Так сколько ты собрался просить, я так и не понял?

Джош нахмурился, услышав вопрос. Крис словно почувствовал его колебания. Отложив кусок пиццы на тарелку, он поднялся с дивана и, придерживая распахивающийся при каждом шаге плед, подошёл ближе.

— Ты мне веришь?

Джош прищурился. Ну конечно, он всю жизнь мечтал доверится Крису О’Хара — маленькому мажору, стервозной блондинке, пустышке... Ругательства стремительно иссякали. Джо вдруг подумал, что Крис становится всё меньше и меньше похож на пустоголовую куклу. В красавчике был толк, только чтобы откопать его, следовало хорошо постараться.

— Не очень, — проворчал Джош. 

— Я тебе ничего не сделаю, — Крис склонился к нему, тёплые руки коснулись волос, захватывая короткие пряди и оттягивая голову немного назад. 

Вот тогда Джош и понял, что пропал. Влип по самое не балуйся.

— Звони, — оторваться от сладких губ оказалось невероятно сложно. И как только он справился? 

Крис взял мобильный и уселся Джошу на колени. Поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и принялся набирать номер по памяти. 

— А ты так и не сказал, сколько я стою, — проворчал он, прикрывая динамик ладонью. 

Джош знал ответ. 

Слишком много. Дорогое удовольствие.

Сказать он ничего не успел — Крис резко выпрямился, сильнее прижимая трубку к уху, затем, опомнившись, переключил телефон на громкоговоритель.

— Корпорация «О’Хара и сын», Синтия, слушаю вас.

— Это Кристиан. И — нет, не нужно переключать меня на отца сейчас. Я хочу поговорить с вами.

— Мистер О’Хара предупредил меня, чтобы...

— Отец не мог предупредить вас о цели моего звонка. Нажмите кнопку, я хочу, чтобы звонок записывался.

— Но, сэр!

— Это действительно важно, Синтия.

Джош смотрел на Криса и не верил своим глазам. Презрительный изгиб губ, строгий тон, холодный и колючий взгляд... И человек с таким лицом сидит на его коленях голой задницей, а на его полуобнаженной груди виднеются следы засосов. 

— Вы выполните свои обязанности, Синтия, или собираетесь рискнуть работой?

И снова перемена, собранный и деловой парень превратился в того самого сучёнка на Ламборджинни. 

Да, он — как ядовитый плющ. Кажется, такие нежные и красивые блестящие листья, но будешь чесаться до крови, проклиная тот день и час, когда рискнул коснуться его. 

Джош всё понимал, но руку с округлой упругой ягодицы так и не убрал. Поздно, он уже отравился.

— Эту запись вы передадите моему отцу, как только я закончу.

Джош вздрогнул, когда голос Криса задрожал и сорвался.

— Отец! Меня похитили!..

Парень оказался чертовски хорошим актером. Джош надеялся всей душой, что с ним Крис не притворяется. Можно же уметь играть — и не играть? 

Под ладонью зачастило чужое сердце. Джош посмотрел на пальцы Криса, вцепившиеся в телефон, — они дрожали. 

— Я перезвоню через пятнадцать минут, отец. Пожалуйста, ты должен выслушать этого человека. Моя жизнь в опасности. Я... — Кристиан умолк, затем нахмурился и сбросил звонок. 

— Всё, будем ждать, — сказал он спокойно. 

Что же в нём настоящее?

Джош поймал холодную ладонь, прижал к себе тонкое тело, плотнее заворачивая его в плед. 

— Думаешь, поверит?

Крис не ответил.

Джош не знал, что ещё сказать. Крис сидел на его коленях, льнул к нему, благосклонно принимал лёгкие поглаживания по укрытой пледом спине и в то же время словно отгородился от мира стеной. Пушистые ресницы были опущены, губы сложились в горькую улыбку, руки нервно комкали одеяло. 

Джош провожал каждый оборот секундной стрелки на часах и думал о собственном отце. Тот бы перевернул город вверх дном, если бы его сын пропал. И пусть он не был сильным человеком, пусть к концу жизни спился, но Джош всегда знал, что отец его любит, что сделал бы для него всё. То, что старший О’Хара мог отказаться придти сыну на помощь, не укладывалось в голове. А Крис, несомненно, допускал такую возможность. 

— Ну что? — минуты тянулись невыносимо медленно, но всё же отведённое время закончилось. Джош потянулся к телефону и вложил его в руку Кристиана. — Будем звонить?

Крис вновь набрал номер, словно тянул время. И телефон на стол не положил, как в прошлый раз. Прижался к Джошу, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и держал мобильный между ними в вытянутой руке. 

Приветствие осталось неизменным.

— Корпорация «О’Хара и сын», Синтия, слушаю вас.

Джошу показалось, что голос девушки стал более высоким. Она нервничала? 

— Это Кристиан, — хрипло сказал Крис.

— Я переключу вас, — тут же откликнулась секретарша, и из телефонной трубки раздались звуки музыки. Однако слушать Моцарта пришлось долго. Джош смотрел, как в глазах Криса появляется лихорадочный блеск, и молчал. Всё что он мог — прижать его к себе покрепче и поглаживать по плечу.

— Да, хорошо, я позже вам перезвоню, сенатор, — наконец раздалось в трубке. Мягкий интеллигентный тон немедленно сменило требовательное: — Слушаю. Говорите.

Губы Криса дрогнули, рот приоткрылся, но он так и не произнёс ни слова — закашлялся, словно ему не хватало воздуха.

— Эй, что с тобой? — воскликнул Джош.

О’Хара отреагировал:

— Что за шутки? Это ты, Кристиан?

Под кашель Криса Джош выслушал предположения его отца, что звонок и угрозы — сплошная фальшивка.

— Что, упросил любовника помочь? А теперь струсил?

Крис наконец справился с собой и, задыхаясь, прокричал в трубку:

— Меня похитили!

И получил в ответ:

— Да кому ты нужен? Какой идиот станет похищать такое ничтожество, как ты? Кто предположит, что ты стоишь больше пятидесяти центов?

— Отец, что ты говоришь? Моя жизнь в опасности! — на щеках Криса появился лихорадочный румянец, пальцы сжали плечо Джоша до боли.

— Мы обсуждали этот вопрос, не так ли? — ответил холодный голос. — Ты мне больше не сын! Хочешь, пользуйся фамилией матери, но ты больше не О’Хара!

— Меня убьют, папа, ты что, не понимаешь?!

Уголки губ Криса дрожали, но, похоже, он этого не замечал. Наигранная истерика стремительно превращалась в настоящую, а в глазах плескалось такое отчаяние, что Джош не выдержал:

— Дай-ка сюда телефон, — прошипел он, вырывая трубку из ослабевшей руки. — Слушай сюда, мразь...

Хохот на той стороне линии резко прекратился. Джош почувствовал, как в запястье впились острые ногти, но отвлекаться не стал.

— Я скажу только раз. Миллион долларов — или увидишь сына в морге с пришпиленной к груди запиской: «Так бывает с теми, кто не платит выкуп». Ясно?

Старший О’Хара молчал, Крис шмыгал носом, и Джош уже открыл рот, чтобы присовокупить к сказанному ещё какую-нибудь угрозу, когда услышал короткий звук. Он даже не сразу понял, что это колкий сухой смешок.

— Не думал, что ты опустишься так низко, Кристиан. Нет, я спокоен за тебя. Ни один из твоих дружков не способен на что-то страшнее пощёчины. Впрочем, возможно, именно этого тебе сейчас не хватает.

Звук брошенной на рычаг трубки прозвучал именно так — оплеухой.

Крис сгорбился, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и как-то обмяк. Опять боялся, что Джош ему что-то сделает? Или расстроился из-за отца?

— Я столько не стою, — горько сказал Крис. — И вообще, у меня таких денег нет. А ему всё равно, он не заплатит...

— Может, это и к лучшему, — ответил Джош, внезапно остывая. — Честно говоря, я в глубокой жопе и...

Он хотел добавить, что глубже забираться не намерен, пора заканчивать и разбегаться, но медлил — отпускать Криса не хотелось. 

— Может, и к лучшему, — бесцветно согласился Крис. — Мой отец, если и заплатил бы тебе, то не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы вернуть долг. С процентами. Так что... Если ты скинешь, то я могу попробовать расплатиться с тобой сам. Ты без проблем получишь деньги.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Как насчет ста тысяч? Завтра можем съездить в банк, и я сниму их. 

Какой банк? Какие деньги? Джош удивлённо смотрел на сникшего Криса. Тот совершенно расклеился. Нет, он не плакал. Он сидел ровно, смотрел куда-то в угол комнаты, говорил разумно и тихо, вот только огонь внутри красивого тела погас, осталась одна оболочка. 

Умение утешить человека — это талант. Джош им не обладал, едва мог выдавить из себя «сочувствую» и всегда старался сбежать поскорее. Сейчас мысль о бегстве даже не пришла ему в голову.

— Иди-ка сюда, — сказал он негромко, прижимая Криса к себе, распластывая его, безвольного, на своём теле. — Вот так, хорошо.

Крис обнял его за плечи, спрятал лицо куда-то в шею, так что от влажного тёплого дыхания волны мурашек принялись расходиться по телу.

— Всё наладится, — проговорил Джош, перебирая высохшие шелковистые пряди. — И не хмыкай так. Мне щекотно.

Влаги на плече вдруг заметно прибавилось, спина под ладонью подозрительно вздрогнула, и Джош решил: пора спасать больного, пока он совсем не расхворался. Подходящее лекарство от хандры совсем недавно попадалось на глаза — там, в шкафчике на кухне, завернутое в полотенце. Лишать Брюса последней заначки не хотелось, но ничего другого Джошу в голову не шло.

— Слушай, Крис, — потянул он, — ты ж не трезвенник, правда? Тут есть вискарь, вроде неплохой. 

— Виски? — прозвучало едва слышно, но Джош обрадовался хорошему знаку. 

— «Джек Дэниэлс». Может, тяпнем по глоточку и...

«Разбежимся» он так и не смог произнести. Застряло в глотке, не выдавить. Чёрти что! 

Джош отвёл взгляд, заметив покрасневший нос и мокрые щёки отстранившегося Криса. 

— Тащи сюда, — приказал тот, перебравшись на диван. 

Вот же командир выискался! Странный он всё же: то скисает, как барышня, то ерошится, строя из себя неизвестно кого.

«А иногда и не строит», — припомнилось, как Крис говорил с секретаршей, как орал на него самого. М-да. 

Чистые стаканы и бутылку Джош поставил на журнальный столик. Заодно принёс миску, наполненную колотым льдом и остатки пиццы. А то Крис такой тощий... То есть стройный, но подкормить не помешает. 

На собственные, всё более странные, мысли Джош внимания не обращал.

В довершение подготовки неожиданно организовавшейся вечеринки он выставил обнаруженную коробку с попкорном.

Крис удивлённо приподнял брови, и Джош заметил с кривой ухмылкой:

— А что, он с солью. Нормально пойдёт.

Джош разлил весело булькающую жидкость по двум стаканам, накрошил туда льда, и протянул один из них Крису, всячески пытаясь убедить себя в том, что собирается напоить парня только для того, чтобы он ненадолго позабыл о проблемах.

Подтянув под себя ноги, Крис сидел в углу дивана и кутался в плед. Взгляд Джоша, как заколдованный, всё возвращался и возвращался к округлой розовой пятке, выглядывающей из-под шерстяной ткани. Трогательное зрелище. Хотелось пощекотать. И поцеловать, а лучше — вылизать языком... 

Джош посмотрел на плещущуюся в стакане медовую жидкость на просвет. Ну и быстро же срывает крышу. И пары минут не прошло, а в голове кружатся такие мысли. Второй глоток привычно обжёг горло, Джош закинул пригоршню попкорна в рот и активно захрустел.

Пригубив из стакана, Крис поморщился, затем встряхнулся, как воробей, попавший под дождь. 

— Ну как?

— Отлично, — бросил тот и последовал примеру Джоша.

Какое-то время они молча сидели друг напротив друга, выпивая и хрустя попкорном. Крис ёрзал, вздыхал, наконец устроился — закинул длинные ноги на спинку и скрестил их в лодыжках. 

Джош сполз с кресла и сел рядом, запрокинув голову на диван.

— Тебе лучше? — поинтересовался он.

— Намного.

Крис подложил руку под затылок и пристроил стакан на груди. 

— Чем болеет твоя сестра?

— Что? С чего ты взял?

— Ты сказал, что ей нужен врач.

— А... Нет, нет. Она залетела, а парень её бросил. Аборт делать поздно. Надеюсь, малыш будет похож на неё, — невпопад сказал Джош. — Впрочем... Не знаю. Лиз такая... слишком добрая, всем верит.

Затылка Джоша что-то коснулось. Он дёрнулся, обернулся. Крис улыбнулся краешком губ и принялся массировать кожу его головы кончиками пальцев. Приятно. Джош снова откинулся назад.

— А ваши родители? Они помогут, если что?

— Отец умер, года три как, — коротко сказал Джош. — А мама недавно потеряла работу. И теперь мы запаздываем с выплатой ежемесячного взноса за дом. Если бы она сказала мне раньше, я бы что-то придумал. Но теперь у нас задолженность за три месяца, набежала какая-то пеня — что это за хрень вообще, пеня? — проценты на пеню, проценты на задолженность — и нас угрожают выставить на улицу.

— Ну это они умеют. Надо было внимательно читать договор, особенно ту часть, которая написана самым мелким шрифтом. А пеня — это штраф такой, за то, что затянул с оплатой, — пояснил Крис, отхлебывая виски. Льдинки звонко стучали друг о друга и о стенки стакана.

— Читай, не читай... Там же не на нормальном языке написано, а какая-то абракадабра! — проворчал Джош, которому стало стыдно за свою необразованность. — А ты в этом разбираешься, да? Учишься где-то?

— Не-а, — невозмутимо ответил Крис. — Отец, конечно, засунул меня в один престижный колледж, на юридический, но меня выгнали.

— За плохую учебу?

— За несоответствие моральному облику студента Лиги Плюща.

Ну, если Крис вёл себя как тогда, с секретаршей... Джош криво усмехнулся. Нет, все богатенькие детки так себя ведут. Он что, устроил оргию?

Джош повернул голову, так что поглаживающие его волосы рука скользнула ниже. Прикосновения продолжились: тонкие и сильные пальцы вкруговую ласкали затылок и шею, так что тёплые волны, рождающиеся от бережных надавливаний, мурашками спускались по спине. 

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Джош у прикрывшего глаза Криса, на губах которого играла лёгкая мечтательная улыбка. — Подыщешь себе другой университет?

Улыбка как будто потухла. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Крис, так и не открыв глаз, — думаю, нет. Я учился там, потому что отец так хотел. Но какой из меня юрист?

Джош хмыкнул, представив, как Крис с надменным видом идёт по коридору полицейского участка к своему подзащитному, и тут же нахмурился, когда в фантазии нарисовался какой-то козёл, попытавшийся пристать к красавчику-адвокату с самыми неблаговидными намерениями.

— Он всё время хотел видеть во мне кого-то другого. Я не устраивал его таким, какой есть, — продолжил Крис. 

Джош почесал затылок. Он всегда верил, что ты тот, кто есть, и поменять ничего невозможно. Но Крис... Крис мог быть разным. Неужели его отец этого не видел?

— Бьюсь об заклад, твой отец тобой гордился, — неожиданно сказал Крис.

Джош хмыкнул.

— Он всегда так говорил, когда напивался.

Интересно, как бы отец отнёсся к тому, что его работяга Джош украл человека ради выкупа? Отец простил бы его, если б знал, какие беды на них свалились?

Нет, лучше бы ему никогда не узнать, как туго им пришлось после его смерти.

— Он был неплохим человеком, — сказал Джош, перебирая старые воспоминания, среди которых хороших оказалось не так уж и мало. — Он старался дать нам всё, что мог. Другой вопрос, что у него ни черта не получалось — потому он и пил.

Крис положил руку ему на плечо, сжал. И Джошу вдруг захотелось сказать то, что он ни разу никому не говорил:

— Отец застраховал свою жизнь перед смертью. Всего за две недели до того дня, как его пьяного сбил грузовик. На небольшую сумму, да и кто б ему дал много. Иногда я думаю, что... Ну, понимаешь, таких совпадений не бывает. 

Джош не верил, что это сказал. Да и что Крису его проблемы, его жалкая жизнь...

Тонкие руки скользнули по его плечам, к щеке прижалась нежная щека, тёплое дыхание опалило кожу. Джош попытался вырваться, но его остановили слова, сказанные тихо, на ухо, хотя во всём доме и на многие мили кругом не было никого, кто мог бы услышать их:

— Он так вас любил.

И даже не слова, а дрогнувшая нота в голосе заставила Джоша застыть на месте.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Джош поворачивал голову, он всё ещё думал о том, что никто и никогда не говорил о его отце с благоговейным изумлением, никто и никогда не завидовал ему из-за такого отца. А через секунду их с Крисом губы встретились в поцелуе. Таком пронзительно-нежном, что Джош даже не понял, как получилось, что Крис вдруг оказался на полу, в его объятиях, совершенно голый. Или это называется обнажённый — когда смотришь в первую очередь в глаза и на дрожащие губы, когда хочется не повалить, а поднять на руки и прижать к груди?

Джош так и сделал — усадил Криса к себе на колени, поглаживая сначала по волосам, затем по плечам и по вздымающимся от участившегося дыхания бокам, потом — по бёдрам. Крис опустил ресницы, словно давая разрешение, и Джош притянул его ближе. 

Обняв ладонями талию, он ненадолго заколебался, но Крис сам потянулся вперёд, подставляя губы. Усмехнувшись, Джош увильнул от поцелуя и куснул маленькое ухо, выглядывающее из разметавшихся прядей волос.

Крис шумно вздохнул и поёжился, но инициативу уступил так легко и беззаботно, что Джош почувствовал себя обманутым. Что, никакой борьбы за главенство? Через мгновение сама идея уже казалась ему полной чушью. Удовольствие — оно ведь одно на двоих. Суть игры — вовсе не в том, чтобы определить победителя. Если они и играли — то музыку, лёгкими касаниями добывая друг из друга вздохи и стоны.

То, что началось с нежности, вскоре превратилось в нечто, что едва удавалось контролировать. И руки Криса, ласкающие сквозь ткань полностью вставший член, сохранить контроль не позволяли. Джош вёл в поцелуе, удерживая Криса за затылок, жадно таранил податливый рот языком. Перед глазами всё мутилось, сердце грохотало в ушах, но стоило Джошу отстраниться, как Крис тянулся следом, прикусывал только что терзавшие его губы. И сумасшествие начиналось опять.

Чтобы отдышаться, прервать состязание их губ и языков, Джош опустил руку на пах Криса. Этого хватило, чтобы его тело выгнулось дугой, а перед глазами Джоша, в очень удобной позиции появились два розовых, задорно торчащих соска — выбирай любой, какой приглянулся больше. Джош поцеловал левый, несмело прикусил, отпустил, поймал вновь, решительно потянул зубами...

Крис выворачивался, хрипел, стонал, словно от боли. Но когда болит, такой шикарный стояк не сохранить. И не захочется шептать глухое и хриплое «ещё».

Джош склонился над выгнувшимся Крисом, упирающимся затылком в диван — и натолкнулся на изучающий взгляд бесстрастных голубых глаз.

Позабытый Маркиз, который, видимо, решил поглядеть, чем эти люди занимаются, раз не помнят про его персону, с интересом разглядывал их со спинки дивана. Джош махнул на него рукой, но оторваться от Криса, чтобы разобраться с нахальной тварью, сил не нашлось.

Кот не реагировал от слова совсем.

— Др-р-рянь, — прорычал Джош.

Крис вывернулся в его руках совсем уж невообразимо, заставляя думать только в одном направлении, и зашипел:

— Брысь... Брысь от меня немедленно, Джон!

Джош опешил.

— Мне уйти?

Сейчас, когда они в четыре руки как раз успешно справились с поясом, пуговицей, молнией и боксерами, чтобы добраться до дрожащего от сильнейшего возбуждения, влажного от собственной смазки члена, когда нежная ладонь обхватила его как раз под головкой, когда палец потёрся по щели, дразня и лаская...

— Нет уж.

Джош решительно сграбастал в объятия возмущённо брыкающегося Криса, что-то шипящего гадскому коту, и поцеловал — чуть пониже пупка, ощущая, как головка чужого члена тычется в подбородок и слыша сверху сдавленное проклятие, постепенно перетекающее в задыхающийся стон.

— Так что, мне уйти?

— Н-не-е-ет... Ко-о-от!

— Плевать. Пусть завидует! — прорычал Джош, ловя губами маленькую серёжку в пупке.

Крис попытался ещё раз вырваться, но Джош решил, что не позволит ему всё прекратить, ни за что! Ошалелый взгляд Криса, когда он лизнул нежное место там, где нога переходит в пах, сообщил ему, что отвлекающий маневр сработал. Джош поцеловал его в бедро и поднялся обратно, прижимая извивающееся тело к дивану. Крис снова приоткрыл губы — и он втолкнул ему в рот палец. Прошлый раз научил его, что тыкать в себя насухую Крис не позволит.

— Покажешь мне, как сделать тебе приятно? — хрипло прошептал Джош — негодник покусывал кончик его пальца, отчего по всему телу словно проходили маленькие разряды тока.

— У тебя... совсем... нет... опыта... — пробормотал, задыхаясь и останавливаясь после каждого слова, Крис.

Джош даже не сразу понял, что это вопрос.

— Ну... С девушками. Но никогда... ну, ты понимаешь.

Чёрт, что за смущение его одолело? Словно гребанный девственник! Хотя в этом отношении — Джош вытянул влажный палец изо рта Криса и ласково лизнул припухшие капризные губы — да, в этом отношении он действительно невинен. Он и не думал никогда, что соберётся трахнуть другого парня. И что перспектива сделать это может оказаться настолько возбуждающей.

— Нужно растянуть, — зажмурившись и тяжело дыша, Крис откинулся назад. — У тебя большой. Ты же не хочешь сделать мне больно?

До Джоша вдруг дошло, что пол партнёра всё же имеет значение — и это лишь подстегнуло желание.

Крис оказался узким, Джош едва протолкнул в него кончик пальца.

— Стой, подожди...

Лихорадочный шепот только подзадоривал, а долгий стон никак не способствовал тому, чтобы одуматься. Джош прижал к себе податливое тело.

Крис уронил ему голову на плечо.

— Понадобится смазка... и презервативы...

— Не люблю с резинкой, — прошептал Джош в светловолосую макушку.

Тёплое-гладкое-нежное сопротивлялось вторжению, позволяя погрузиться в себя лишь на глубину одной фаланги. У Джоша закружилась голова, когда он представил, как толкается внутрь членом. Как проникает глубже и глубже, как Крис стискивает его. Тот вдруг вздрогнул и застонал так сладко, что Джош чуть не прикусил себе язык. 

— Нет, нет, — повторял Крис и, противореча себе, сам насаживался на пальцы. Его глаза потемнели, стали пьяными, будто они допили бутылку виски до дна. 

Джош поймал губами следующий низкий, грудной стон и проглотил его. А потом потянулся за добавкой собственным языком, толкаясь в рот Криса в том же ритме, в котором двигал рукой.

— Остановись, остановись, — голос Криса, в котором так явно прозвучали панические нотки, заставил его опомниться. — Нам нужно... Пожалуйста, это правда необходимо!

Едва сообразив, о чём речь, Джош закрыл глаза, упираясь в плечо Криса лбом. Будь тот женщиной, идиотской проблемы бы не возникло. Но не будь он самим собой, Джош не хотел бы его так сильно.

Освободив руку, он приподнялся над Крисом. Тот обиженно застонал, словно жалел, что его бросили вот так. 

— Кондомы в ванной, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза. Джош не стал удивляться такой осведомленности — кровь давно отлила от мозга. — И... Джон?

— Да?

— Поторопись.

Выпутавшись из остатков одежды и стянув обувь, Джош поспешил — насколько мог в своём состоянии — в коридор. Крис остался там, позади. Но даже услышав, как скрипит старый диван, Джош не позволил себе оглянуться. Он и так не знал, как ему силы воли хватило оторваться от парня... От парня!

Он всё ещё думал, что крышу сносит ему из-за представителя его же пола, а ноги несли в ванную, руки распахивали шкафчик, сшибали баночки и тюбики с полок в раковину, искали блестящие квадратики фольги и, наконец, к неимоверному облегчению, их нашли.

Зачем-то аккуратно прикрыв едва не сорванную с петель дверцу, Джош зажал презервативы в руке.

Чёрт. Какие сомнения? Он хотел. Так хотел, что...

Назад Джош едва бегом не бежал. И чуть не задохнулся, Криса на диване не обнаружив.

Где?..

Он стоял в дверях кухни, в руках — литровая бутылка растительного масла, растрепавшиеся волосы обрамляют лицо, вид безумный и безумно соблазнительный одновременно. Глаза тёмные, пьяные, грудь вздымается, руки дрожат, член стоит, едва не прижимаясь к животу...

Джош замер, пожирая Криса глазами. Он хотел его. Хотел немедленно, тут же.

Крис коротко всхлипнул. И ещё раз — когда оказался прижат к стене. Правда, Джош тотчас опомнился, принялся гладить вздрагивающую спину, извиняясь — наверняка едва дух не вышиб. С Крисом, таким тонким и хрупким, следовало обращаться нежнее. 

— Куда собрался?

— В спальню.

Джош в очередной раз выругал себя — точно бы на полу разложил.

Диван был ближе. На целых пять или шесть шагов. До спальни ещё надо добраться. Но раз Крис хотел на кровать... Джош подхватил его на руки — так будет быстрее. 

Джош вдыхал его запах, считал шаги и молил всех богов, чтоб даровали ему ещё немного терпения. В ушах грохотала прилившая кровь. Он облизнулся. Безумие полное, но он хотел узнать вкус его тела, приласкать, добиться ещё тех невыносимо сладких глубоких и дрожащих стонов.

Кажется, он сошёл с ума. Но безумие ему нравилось.

Уткнувшись коленями в край кровати, Джош сгрузил драгоценную ношу на матрас. Вода внутри закачалась, подстраиваясь под давящее на неё тело.

— Подожди.

— Чего?

— Я... — щёки Криса пылали. — Я сам...

Джош подчинился, шагнул назад, хотя всё, что ему хотелось — рухнуть сверху и овладеть — немедленно, тут же, ничего больше не ожидая.

Крис вылил масло на ладонь, растёр пальцами и раскинул ноги. Оттолкнув руку Джоша, которому не терпелось прикоснуться к нежной коже, он нахмурился и надул губы.

— Не спеши.

Джош думал, что сможет удержаться, но тут Крис раздвинул ноги ещё шире, согнул их в коленях и коснулся пальцами порозовевшего ануса. Два хриплых вздоха слились в один. Крис запрокинул голову, выставляя беззащитное горло, и втолкнул в себя блестящий от масла палец.

Наверное, если бы Джош закрыл глаза, то смог бы сохранить рассудок. А так, нет, никаких шансов.

Кажется, он перестал дышать. Перед глазами был Крис, Крис и только Крис. В самой развратной, самой соблазнительной и откровенной позе, какую Джош только мог вообразить. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от погружающихся глубоко внутрь и высказывающих наружу пальцев.

Крис там был голый. Ни единого волоска. Бледная кожа. Когда массивное кольцо на среднем пальце руки касалось припухшего ануса, Джош вздрагивал.

Наконец он не выдержал, коснулся напряженной руки, двигающейся туда-обратно. Крис остановился, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц. Джош погладил тонкую кисть, собрал излишки масла — и сам толкнул палец в пульсирующее отверстие. Крис снова попытался отвести его ладонь, отвлечь. Но Джош уже не мог ждать. Одной рукой он прижал колено Криса к его груди, а палец другой погрузил в горячий анус. Крис втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Джош отпустил его, но только для того, чтобы налить больше масла.

Они делали это вместе. Два пальца Криса и один Джоша растягивали и ласкали одно горячее, пульсирующее отверстие.

Водяной матрас колыхался — вот же неудобная штука! И Джош никак не мог устроиться так, чтобы надёжно поддерживать вес тела одной рукой. Катастрофа была неминуемой. Он потянулся за бутылкой с маслом, но опереться о постель оказалось плохой идеей. Бутылка перевернулась, прозрачная скользкая жидкость залила живот, бёдра, промежность.

Крис вскрикнул, попытался вытереть всё простыней, но только растёр масло по телу. Руки соскальзывали с бедёр, и Джош рухнул сверху, удерживая его своим телом и втискиваясь между колен. Проехал по инерции вверх, затем вниз. Крис простонал что-то неразборчивое и попытался оттолкнуть, когда не вышло — запустил ногти ему в спину.

Боль немного отрезвила, и Джош понял, что до сих пор сжимает что-то в ладони.

Упаковка вылетела из пальцев и упала на грудь Криса.

— Н-н-н... Надень его...

Легко сказать.

Джош сполз чуть ниже, чувствуя, как матрас качается под ними. Край пакетика не поддавался, пальцы скользили, пришлось помочь себе зубами. Дальше пошло легче. В некотором смысле. Раскатать резинку по члену — большого ума не надо. У Джоша возникла только одна сложность. Он не зря боялся прикасаться к себе. Возбуждение достигло такой точки, когда что угодно могло вызвать незапланированный финиш веселья.

Закусив губы от напряжения и вдохнув побольше воздуха, Джош оттянул мошонку и жёстко, до боли сжал себя. Глухой стон сорвался с губ, зато потолок перестал кружиться перед глазами.

Ещё немного терпения. Глядя в расширившиеся глаза Криса, Джош пообещал себе, что не облажается, что любой ценой покажет высший класс. Нельзя ронять планку. Только не с самым горячим партнёром в его жизни.

Крис переполз выше, встал на колени и наклонился, оглядываясь через плечо. Джош зажмурился до звёздочек под веками.

— Нет, не так.

Матрас качался, как лодка. Опрокинутый на спину Крис сжал бока Джоша коленями, пытаясь удержать их обоих на месте. 

Джош поймал одну ногу и положил себе на плечо, направляя член в всё ещё приоткрытое отверстие. Крис застонал, сжался, когда головка коснулась входа, расслабился — и Джош одним плавным движением вошёл в его тело до конца.

Идеально.

Крис застонал протяжно и сладко, когда он двинулся обратно. Раз, два... Не выдержав, на двух с половиной Джош толкнулся вперёд, вновь преодолевая сопротивление мышц, скользя в восхитительно тугую глубину.

Крис выгнулся, матрас качнуло, Джош потерял равновесие — и погружение оказалось таким полным, что он едва не кончил под вторящий его воплю хриплый вскрик партнёра.

Назад, вперед... Крис бурно задышал, потянулся к нему руками. Джош навалился сильнее, почти грубо наполнил собой, ловя глухой стон Криса губами.

Кровь шумела в ушах, руки дрожали от напряжения. Больше Джош ни себя, ни Криса не мучил. Толчки стали стремительными, ласки грубыми, поцелуи жадными, пока его, теряющего себя в наслаждении, не накрыла лавина оргазма под стоны и хриплые крики мечущегося под ним партнёра.

Джош замер, ощущая, как тело пронизывает удовольствие, затем эхо удовольствия и, наконец, затопляет негой. Запоздало вспомнив про нужды Криса, он сжал пальцы на его члене, вырывая хриплый стон и ещё одно сжатие мышц, и на руку брызнуло горячим.

Матрас снова качнулся, и на этот раз Джош не удержался. Неловко приземлившись на ворох сдвинутого ими белья и частично на недовольно охнувшего Криса, он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. В голове царило полное бездумие, тело ощущалось пустым и лёгким.

Вода под ними двигалась даже от глубокого дыхания. Они словно плыли в открытом море. Джошу страстно хотелось, чтобы это путешествие продолжалось как можно дольше.

Крис погладил его по груди. Небольшая волна прошла по матрасу, но прежде чем всё стихло, Джош полез целоваться. Крис отвечал с жаром, жадностью и какой-то ноткой обречённости. Джош чувствовал её, видел в морщинке, залегшей между светлых бровей, в дрожи ресниц, в том, как полно, полнее, чем только что, во время этого абсолютно фантастического секса Крис отдавался.

Крис пришёл в себя первым.

— Душ! — провозгласил он. 

Джош выпутал пальцы из белокурых локонов.

— Опять? — вырвалось у него. Конечно, после всего этого масла горячая вода и мыло не помешали бы, но двигаться не хотелось категорически.

— Опять, опять, — передразнил Крис. 

Джош недовольно заворчал, что, пожалуй, пропустит. Крис прижался губами к его губам и поднялся. От внимания Джоша не ускользнуло то, как он поморщился. 

— Больно? 

Крис усмехнулся и махнул рукой, но Джош всё равно поднялся с кровати. 

— Давай помогу, — подчинившись внезапному порыву, Джош подхватил Криса на руки и поймал удивлённый взгляд.

— Теперь всё время будешь носить меня на руках? — сказал Крис, натянуто улыбаясь, но не делая ни единого движения, чтобы вырваться.

И снова — чему верить, улыбке или глазам?

Джош хотел бы сказать: «Привыкай», но ответил только:

— Я так хочу.

От тёплой воды Джоша и вовсе разморило, так что он еле нашёл чистое бельё в шкафу. Крис, для которого гигиена перевешивала любые другие вещи, сам выхватил простыни из рук и быстро перестелил постель. Джоша хватило только на то, чтобы, рухнув в кровать, обхватить руками тонкую талию. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, впрочем, ни капли не веря, что помешает Крису уйти, если тот захочет. Если подумать... да, так, наверное, было бы лучше всего. Дать ему сбежать. Разговаривать про деньги не хотелось. 

Несчастья приходят по три. Не вышло получить за Криса выкуп, не удалось его удержать, осталось потерять дом. Наверное, в будущем всё должно наладиться. Мама найдёт работу, да и Лиз порывалась пойти куда-нибудь, это Джош её отговорил. Ему самому нужно соглашаться на место в той новой автомастерской. Поначалу будет сложно, с японскими машинами он не работал, да и не хотел связываться с незнакомыми людьми. Но учитывая, как Хьюго с ним обошёлся, доверия к «своим» поубавилось.

Всё будет хорошо. И сейчас ещё можно урвать кусочек счастья. Один раз, всего один — но он же не может получать всё, что захочет, верно? Случившееся между ними не повторится, нечего обманывать себя. Пока они находились здесь, а весь мир — там, далеко-далеко отсюда, желание было легко оправдать, и ещё легче решить, что оно имеет право на жизнь. Тогда как на самом деле это лишь случайная встреча при безумных обстоятельствах.

Он не может владеть Крисом, как бы ему ни хотелось. Но момент близости — полностью его. 

С такой мыслью Джош зарылся носом во влажные волосы и погрузился в сон.

* * *

Лицо Джеральда О’Хара невозможно было рассмотреть. Развалившись в кресле в погружённой в полумрак гостиной Брюса, он дымил сигарой так, что запах табака наполнял лёгкие. Джош сидел на диване, обнимая плачущего Криса за плечи.

— Я тебе не верю, бродяга, — сказал О’Хара жёстким тоном, стряхивая пепел на пыльный ковёр. — Какой из тебя похититель? Ты ничего не получишь.

— Мне нужны деньги, — твердил Джош, как в бреду, хотя чувствовал — ему нужно совсем другое. — Я похитил Кристиана из-за денег.

— Чем докажешь? 

Джош смотрел в полные слёз глаза Криса и понимал, что нет, он не сможет причинить ему вреда. Но признаться отцу означало подставить сына. Тогда всё и вправду будет выглядеть как сговор.

— Что ты делаешь тут? — требовал ответа грубый голос. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это похищение. Похищение, ясно? И если я не получу за него денег, то... то, не пожалею — убью!

Крис испуганно забился в его объятиях, словно поверил во весь бред, что Джош нёс его отцу. Как он мог поверить?

— Ну что ты... Ну что... — Джош инстинктивно потянулся за вырывающимся из его рук Крисом...

...и натолкнулся на направленное прямо в нос дуло пистолета, за которым маячило лицо Брюса. 

Откуда он здесь взялся? И куда подевался Джеральд О’Хара?

Джош провёл рукой по лбу.

— Похищение, говоришь? — Брюс криво ухмыльнулся. — А чем докажешь, что эта маленькая куколка с членом — не шлюшка, которую ты снял вчера по пьяни?

— Какая нафиг шлюха? Это Кристиан О’Хара, ты, идиот! — заорал Джош, подскакивая на постели. И только секунду спустя до него дошло, кто из присутствующих здесь самый настоящий кретин.


	8. Chapter 8

Коротконогий толстяк с пистолетом в руке захохотал, похрюкивая и повизгивая, как свинья, а Джон... Джон что-то невнятно промямлил, выглядя при этом таким ошарашенным и неловким, будто ещё не проснулся. Смущение на его лице, растерянность во взгляде, безвольно опущенные руки — и Крис понял, что от того, как сыграет сейчас, зависит не только его свобода, но и жизнь.

Вырвавшееся из груди рыдание даже ему самому показалось натуральным. Руки, которыми он потянул на себя простынь, тряслись. Голос дрожал от невыплаканных слёз и страха. 

— Не надо меня убивать! Отец обещал заплатить, просто ему нужно время, чтобы собрать деньги.

За хныканье не было стыдно. Крис играл слабого и беззащитного, но не чувствовал себя таким.

Ну почему, почему Джон так медленно соображает? Он ведь так их подставил! Боже, ну почему он не согласился с этим... как его?.. с Брюсом, что Крис — всего-навсего дешевая шлюшка? Плевать на оскорбления, когда прямо в глаза смотрит дуло пистолета, а преступник в любой момент готов нажать на курок.

Крис повернулся к Джону и, прочитав в его глазах изумление, всхлипнул ещё громче, ещё отчаяннее. Боже, ну пусть! ну пусть Джон поймёт и подыграет ему, а потом найдёт способ избавиться от Брюса!

— Заткнись, а то я найду применение твоему ротику, — рявкнул тот и взмахнул пистолетом, притягивая к себе всё внимание Криса. — Это что, правда? Вот уж не думал... Не пойми меня неправильно, чувак, но ты всегда воротил нос от таких дел. В тихом омуте черти водятся, да, Джош? 

«Джош?..» — взгляд Криса метнулся к Джону.

— Деньги нужны, — ответил тот Брюсу, пряча глаза и покрываясь неровными пятнами румянца.

— Братан, — снисходительно ухмыльнулся толстяк, — я же говорил, честным трудом не заработаешь, только надорвёшься. И будешь лечиться вискарем, как твой папаша.

Джоша аж перекосило после этих слов. Крис чувствовал его недовольство, но тот, кажется, решил пропустить оскорбление мимо ушей. 

— И всё же ты ничего в этом не смыслишь, — Брюс вздохнул. — Нет, я понимаю, что тебе стало скучно, и ты решил использовать смазливую давалку по прямому назначению. Но ты ведь знаешь, что дела так не делаются, да? То, что его отец тянет время, сулит проблемы с полицией. Нужно быть жёстче, понял? 

Брюс окинул Джоша покровительственным взглядом и махнул пистолетом в сторону Криса.

— Ну, ничего. Сейчас я поправлю дело. Ты как, в доле?

Джош ничего не ответил — и это безмолвное согласие вызвало у Криса приступ настоящей паники. Он съёжился под простынёй, натягивая её на себя, мечтая провалиться под землю, улететь в космос, раствориться в воздухе, лишь бы убраться отсюда, исчезнуть, что угодно, как угодно — но только не быть здесь... 

* * *

В чулан, который считался в этом доме гостевой спальней, практически не проникало света. Повозившись на куче тряпья, сваленного в углу на старом матрасе, Крис кое-как встал на колени. Брюс не жалел пленника. Похоже, без вывиха плеча не обошлось. Руки снова были связаны за спиной, а во рту красовался кляп из какой-то грязной тряпки. К счастью, Крису каким-то чудом удалось натянуть на себя спортивные штаны прежде, чем Брюс взялся за него всерьёз. Да, хозяин дома оказался не таким, как Джош. Тот мог выиграть звание самого заботливого похитителя всех времен и народов! И самого сексуального...

Крис мотнул головой. Совсем не о том думает!

Они крепко попали. Брюс, ни на секунду не выпускавший из рук пистолет, не знал, что отец наотрез отказался платить. Что случится, когда он узнает правду, страшно было представить. 

Вопреки всему, Крис смог взять себя в руки. Даже странно — вот он, кошмар наяву, исполняется во всей красе. Опять тёмная грязная комнатушка с заколоченными окнами, единственный свет в которую проникает в тонкую щель под дверью. Он связан и даже избит — немного, но достаточно больно, чтобы продолжения категорически не хотелось. Руки затекли, запястья саднят, без рубашки одолевает холод и ощущение беззащитности...

Но где же истерика? Где внутренняя дрожь, где путающиеся мысли, где текущие по лицу слёзы, которые хочешь, но не можешь унять?

Крис удивлялся сам себе. Более собранным, спокойным и здраво рассуждающим он себя не чувствовал очень долгое время. Он даже не подозревал, что может быть таким. Тем более в подобных обстоятельствах.

Несколько минут он обдумывал важный вопрос. То, что случилось между ним и Джошем ночью... Нет, нечего ожидать, что тот считает произошедшее чем-то большим, чем временным помутнением из-за стресса. Но если бы Крису удалось ускользнуть, Джош наверняка бы не стал за ним гнаться. А потом... потом Крис нашёл бы его и отблагодарил. 

А вот Брюс — человек совсем другой породы. С ним не договориться, он не увидит в пленнике нечто большее, чем кусок мяса на продажу. 

Противную тряпку, от которой к горлу подкатывала тошнота, удалось выплюнуть, но это не слишком изменило ситуацию. Вот если бы удалось развязать руки... Крис доковылял до двери и опустился на корточки. Снаружи спорили. Он слышал голос Джоша — тот орал во всё горло, не сдерживаясь. Голос Брюса казался более тихим и более зловещим. 

Крис вспомнил, как проснулся утром. Всю ночь Джош держал его в объятиях. Он дышал в макушку, сонно ворочался и прижимался всё плотнее. Крис привык выставлять любовников сразу после секса, и его случайные партнеры поступали так же, потому ему никогда на самом деле не доводилось спать с кем-то. Эта мысль заставила его криво усмехнуться. В высшей степени необычная ночь, ничего не скажешь…

Крис встряхнул головой. Почему он не выскользнул из-под тяжёлой руки и не сбежал, пока имел возможность? Если б он знал, чем всё закончится, не нежился бы в объятиях Джоша так долго! Когда скрипнула дверь, Крис поднял голову — и застыл от ужаса, увидев толстяка с оружием в руках. Не мог выдавить ни звука, как в страшном сне. Если б удалось закричать, Джош бы проснулся и...

Крис надеялся, что тогда бы у него не вырвались слова, приведшие к такой катастрофе.

А Брюс... Крис уже видел таких. Он орал что-то про пидоров и при этом ощупывал маслянистым взглядом, да и слова выбирал в лучшем случае двусмысленные. Крису в жизни не приходилось слышать столько обещаний выебать, даже от бывшего парня, любителя грязных разговоров в постели. 

Нужно было выбираться. Каждая минута, проведённая рядом с новым похитителем, увеличивала риск. 

Крис отодвинулся от двери. Вовремя — в коридоре раздались шаги, и ему пришлось быстро ретироваться. Впрочем, далеко он не ушёл. Споткнувшись обо что-то в темноте, он потерял равновесие и упал. Когда дверь отворилась, Крис оказался лежащим в самом центре прямоугольника льющего из коридора света. 

— А ну-ка иди сюда... 

Словами Брюс не ограничился, попытался схватить за волосы. Уворачиваясь, Крис покатился по полу, чувствуя голой кожей всю пыль и грязь под собой. Избегать потных лап ему удавалось недолго. Боль заставила замереть и вытянуться в струнку, выгибаясь назад. 

— Не смей.

Волосы оставили в покое. Крис вновь упал на пол.

Джош наклонился, помог ему подняться на ноги.

— Если он — наш заложник, это ещё не значит, что...

Брюс расхохотался.

— Ты такой заботливый, Джош. Что, успел привязаться к нему? Но я тебя понимаю, чувак. К такой сладкой попке как не привязаться.

Крис, прижатый к твёрдой груди, вскинул голову, оглянулся. Брюс как раз махнул револьвером.

— Тащи нашу гостью в гостиную. Развлечёмся.

Крис всё заглядывал в лицо Джоша: не подаст ли тот какой-нибудь знак? Но так ничего и не дождался. Неужели Джошу так нужны эти деньги? Но Крис же пообещал ему сто тысяч... 

Напомнить о них не удалось. Когда Джош сгрузил Криса на кресло, Брюс тотчас закрыл весь обзор своим грузным телом.

— Все эти маленькие хитрости мне известны. Джош убедил меня, что с полицией твой папашка не свяжется, потому что ты — всего лишь маленький жалкий педик... Но это не важно. Что бы он не лопотал, отцовские чувства — святое, а я знаю, как пощекотать их и заставить воспринять всё всерьёз. 

Брюс повернулся к Джошу.

— Неси нож, братан. 

— З-зачем? — голос у Криса сорвался. Глаза распахнулись от ужаса. Его сковал страх. Он не мог пошевелиться. Не мог даже дышать.

— Ну чё ты так бледнеешь, чё ресничками хлопаешь? Подумаешь, один пальчик. Ты и с девятью останешься таким же красавчиком, моя нежная цыпа. Давай лапку.

Взгляд, метнувший к Джошу, словно натолкнулся на невидимую стену. Крис попытался произнести: «Помоги», но у него не получилось. Это себя он считал сильным пару минут назад? Себя?

Джош стоял у двери на кухню, спокойный, как ни в чём не бывало. Он словно не видел, как сильно Крис нуждается в его помощи. Ему что, всё равно? Он будет так же стоять, когда Криса порубят на части?

Крис не мог дышать. Воздух застревал в горле, заставляя его содрогаться в попытках вдохнуть. Настоящая паника, в первый раз он такого и близко не чувствовал. Он истерил, злился, боялся, ему хотелось рыдать и жалеть себя — но не такое. Теперь он испытывал настоящий ужас. 

Он умрет. Сначала его порежут на части ради получения выкупа, а затем добьют, чтобы не смог свидетельствовать против этих людей. Людей ли?

Пока Крис сражался за глоток воздуха, Брюс бесцеремонно наклонил его, прижав грудью к коленям — Крису даже показалось на секунду, что он помогает пережить приступ удушья — и принялся развязывать его. Несколько рывков, негромкий мат, и онемевшие кисти снова свободны. 

Пальцы затекли, Крис едва смог сжать их в кулак. 

Брюс с силой схватил его левую руку, сдавив так, что Крис застонал от боли — запястье и так было стёрто верёвкой. 

— Давай сюда... — он без особых усилий разжал ладонь Криса и притиснул кисть к подлокотнику. — Вот так. Ну, какой пальчик мы возьмём?

— Думаю, мизинец. Колечки и на других сможешь носить, да, Кристиан? Ты ведь справишься с небольшим неудобством?

Голос Джоша — такой холодный, такой невыносимо равнодушный, произносящий такие страшные слова, — и Крис вскинул голову. Как он мог позволить себе поверить в какие-то чувства? Ничего этого и в помине нет. Ни капли. Даже тени сопереживания не мелькнуло на угрюмом лице. Ничего — ни в холодно блестящих голубых глазах, ни в жёсткой ухмылке... И это тот самый Джош? Последняя надежда Криса задрожала, готовясь умереть. 

Он один. Боже! Он остался совершенно один. Он ошибся, ничего не было, никаких чувств, никакой близости. Иначе Джош бы не вёл себя так холодно, так равнодушно...

Горло Криса перехватило. Перед глазами замелькали картины вчерашней нежности и откровенных разговоров, и одновременно — того, как двое преступников закапывают под деревом искалеченное, порубленное на куски тело. Крис даже почувствовал иголки, мусор, песок, прилипающие к окровавленной плоти, тяжесть земли, ложащейся сверху, корни, оплетающие его со временем.

— Не реви, — процедил Брюс и, поправив засунутый за пояс брюк пистолет, повернулся к Джошу: — Эй, я не понял, где тесак? Я тебе чё сказал сделать?

Тот даже не пошевелился, так и остался стоять у двери, подпирая стену мощным плечом, только процедил лениво:

— Сам иди. Не собираюсь рыться на твоей кухне.

— Сказал человек, разгромивший мой дом, — тут же откликнулся Брюс. Но махнул рукой, не пошёл выяснять отношения, вновь повернулся к Крису с неприятной ухмылкой на одутловатом лице.

«Мне никто не поможет», — понял Крис. Сердце словно остановилось, а из тела вытащили все кости.

— Не надо, — обмякнув в кресле, промямлил он. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не надо. 

Он повторял это и повторял, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. И в какой-то момент — он сам не понял в какой — начал обещать всё, что угодно, всё, абсолютно всё...

Брюс слушал с видимым удовольствием.

— Я сказал, что найду твоему ротику применение, если будешь скулить? — проговорил он, наклоняясь к Крису и хватая его за подбородок своей лапищей. — Ты и сам всё понимаешь, крошка. Молодец.

Палец надавил на нижнюю губу, толкнулся в рот. Крис сжал зубы.

— Мне выбить их?

Он замотал головой. 

— Н-не, — пискнул он, чувствуя, как в его рот проникает чужое... чуждое. Его едва не стошнило.

Брюс отстранился. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния.

— Три месяца приличной дырки не пользовал. Твой ротик сойдёт — если постараешься, цыпа. Иначе, сам понимаешь, что ждёт одну маленькую сладкую задницу.

Криса трясло, как в лихорадке, перед глазами всё плыло и качалось. Так что он даже не сразу понял, почему тишину сменил такой яростный шум и дикий грохот.

Он зажмурился, инстинктивно прикрываясь локтем, но так было ещё страшнее. Скатившись с кресла, Крис забился в угол за диваном, с ужасом глядя на происходящее. Что случилось? Брюс напал на Джоша? Нет, это Джош хотел чем-то ударить толстяка по голове, но то ли череп последнего оказался слишком крепок, то ли удар не особо силён. Предательское нападение разозлило Брюса не на шутку. Мужчины с такой яростью принялись сражаться за пистолет, что стало ясно, как день: Брюс, победив, станет стрелять без колебаний. 

Крис не знал, что и думать. Неужели Джошу так не понравилось, что Брюс перетянул одеяло на себя? Верить в то, что за него заступились, Крис не решался. Он не мог больше надеяться.

А еще он не мог больше зависеть от других людей. 

Громко пыхтящие мужчины, всё внимание которых сосредоточилось на том, в какую сторону развернётся дуло зажатого в четырех руках пистолета, Криса даже не видели. Он попытался незаметно отползти дальше, к шкафу, надеясь сбежать, пока на него не смотрят. Под руку подвернулось нечто с удобной ручкой — ножкой, если быть точным. Крис взвесил в руке тяжелый пыльный кубок...

— Сукин ты сын! — прорычал Брюс.

Удар локтем — и лицо Джоша залила кровь. Крис даже почувствовал солёный привкус во рту. А Брюс уже бил снова — головой в нос, затем, освободив одну руку, — в висок противника. Джош не мог выпустить пистолет, и удары сыпались на него один за другим. 

Каждый раз, когда Брюс заносил руку, Крис вздрагивал и крепче сжимал импровизированное оружие, но всё же не знал, что делать. Мозг исправно выдавал вариант за вариантом, но любое решение казалось слишком рискованным, любой исход был плох, в любом случае кто-то мог пострадать.

Страдал — прямо сейчас. Крис стиснул пальцы на согретом теплом его тела металле. Всё происходило прямо сейчас, и решать следовало немедленно. А потом отвечать за исход своих действий. 

Он не стал ждать, чем окончится драка. Брюс был опасен, его первым следовало вывести из уравнения со всеми неизвестными. 

Крис не обладал большой силой, но если замахнуться как следует...

Брюс пнул противника в живот, затем ударил по виску — и Джош кулем свалился толстяку под ноги.

— Твою мать, — тяжело дыша, Брюс выпрямился. — Какого хрена?

Крис очень, очень надеялся добраться до него прежде, чем он повернётся и увидит новую угрозу, но не успел.


	9. Chapter 9

В глазах толстяка успело мелькнуть недоумение, а затем его голова и кубок встретились с неприятным звуком. 

Сначала Крис почувствовал злорадное удовлетворение, потом — уже ничего не ощущал. Возможно, это и называлось хладнокровием. 

Он смотрел на два больших бесчувственных тела у своих ног, будто на картинку на экране телевизора. Брюс — плотный широкоплечий коротышка — «отдыхал», уткнувшись физиономией в плечо Джоша. У последнего, похоже, был сломан нос. Несколько мгновений Крис не мог отвести глаз от вида текущей крови — такой яркой, такой отвратительно реальной, — а очнувшись, схватил пистолет с пола. Пусть у него даже газового баллончика никогда не было, но не оставлять же оружие под рукой у преступников.

Хочешь — не хочешь, но с ними следовало разобраться.

Нейлоновая бечёвка — крепость которой Крис имел неудовольствие оценить совсем недавно — нашлась на столе. Сунув пистолет за пояс, он связал толстяку руки за спиной. Потом — лодыжки. Продетая в получившиеся крепкие петли бечёвка соединила руки и ноги Брюса, лишив его шанса самостоятельно освободиться. В кои-то веки пригодились уроки выживания, полученные в лагере бойскаутов. 

С Джошем следовало поступить точно так же. Но разглядывая испачканное кровью бесчувственное лицо, Крис словно потерял поддерживающий заряд несвойственного ему спокойствия. Руки задрожали. Он не хотел вспоминать, но не мог остановиться. Поцелуи, объятия, близость — не только секс, но и то, что он чувствовал, засыпая в крепких объятиях.

Но Джош его предал, ему нельзя доверять! А значит...

И всё же Крис не мог поступить так жестоко. Разумом он понимал, что это глупо, но тело делало всё само. Опустившись на колени, Крис неизвестно зачем пощупал пульс, как видел в фильмах, затем провёл рукой по щеке, неловко размазав кровь по лицу.

— Джош? — прошептал он. — Джош!

Горе-похититель не шевелился. 

Крис снова погладил его по лицу, положил ладонь на лоб, ощущая боль в груди: Джош ведь не пострадал слишком сильно? 

— Ты слышишь меня?

Конечно, Крис не ждал трепета ресниц и нежного поцелуя, как в диснеевских фильмах, но к сомкнувшейся на его горле руке оказался не готов.

Пистолет скользнул в ладонь так естественно, будто у ковбоя из вестерна. 

В распахнувшихся глазах Джоша мелькнуло сожаление. Возможно, тот просто ошибся и, очнувшись, среагировал инстинктивно, но Крис уже держал дуло прижатым к его виску.

Захват, крепкий, как захлопнувшийся стальной капкан, разомкнулся, и Джош отвёл руку в сторону, ладонью вверх.

Сдавался? Поздно. Крис ему больше не верил.

Он встал с колен и медленно отступил к двери, держа противника на мушке. Крис не боялся. И не только благодаря пистолету — теперь он контролировал ситуацию.

Джош приподнялся на локтях, морщась от боли и негромко охая, и столкнул Брюса с себя. Руку, которой он коснулся толстяка, Джош брезгливо вытер о джинсы.

Крис позволил ему отползти в сторону и прислониться к дивану, а затем приказал, для наглядности взмахнув пистолетом:

— Сиди, где сидишь. Я не собираюсь предупреждать дважды.

Джош прищурился. 

Крис отступил ещё на шаг и услышал гневный вопль, доставивший ему огромную радость. Это Маркиз едва успел увернуться из-под его ног. Слава богу, этот кот сам умел позаботиться о себе.

Надо было уходить, но в животе словно проснулся голодный зверь. И, судя по требовательному мяуканью, не только Крис сегодня остался без завтрака.

— Конечно же, они тебя не покормили? — он наклонился и погладил трущегося о ноги кота, стараясь не выпускать Джоша из поля зрения. — Настоящее преступление!

Он усмехнулся, удивляясь, как быстро ему удалось восстановить спокойствие. Холодная рукоять пистолета нагрелась, и оружие теперь лежало в ладони как влитое.

— Послушай, я не хотел... — негромко начал оправдываться Джош, выглядя преисполненным раскаяния, но Крис тотчас прервал его. Грубое: «Заткнись!» впечатлило даже его самого.

Джош медленно поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, словно испугался кого-то. Крис оглянулся, но за его спиной никого не было. Джош боялся его?.. Хм. Вот и отлично!

Тот попробовал ещё раз:

— Я бы не позволил Брюсу причинить тебе вред. Я хотел...

— Молчи! — Крис сжал кулак, рубанул рукой воздух. — Не хочу ничего слышать. 

Джош кивнул. На долю секунды Крис пожалел, что прервал его, но нет, он не собирался больше тратить время зря. В прошлый раз колебания едва не стоили ему жизни. Нужно действовать, а не трепать языками. 

— Сиди, где сидишь. Я... я, может, и не самый ловкий стрелок, но ты ведь не хочешь рисковать, правда?

Джош сник. Такой большой и сильный мужчина. Такой красивый. Избитое лицо, слипшиеся от подсохшей крови светлые пряди волос прилипли к вискам, в глазах что-то похожее на отчаяние. На него было больно смотреть.

Напомнив себе, что пора выбираться отсюда, Крис попятился в кухню, вытащил из холодильника банку консервов, оказавшихся куриным паштетом. Пока Маркиз ел, урча от удовольствия — проголодался, бедняга, — Крис сделал себе бутерброд. Остывший кофе довершил завтрак.

Собирался Крис быстро. Схватил рубашку Джоша, которая все ещё валялась на диване, свои туфли, положил в карман телефон, сунул за пояс пистолет, прикрыл его нашедшейся в шкафу курткой. Пора было уходить, тем более путь у Джоша он уже разузнал.

Тот, объяснив, как добраться до дороги, больше с ним не заговаривал. Молча сидел в одной позе, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и не спускал с него глаз.

Подхватив на руки Маркиза, Крис подошел к двери.

Кажется, всё... 

— Знаешь, — он задумчиво посмотрел на вскинувшего голову Джона. — Хотел ты или не хотел мне помогать, но получается, что я тебе должен. Вот за него, — Крис кивнул в сторону начавшего ворочаться Брюса. — Да и вообще...

Он вздохнул пару раз, собираясь с мыслями. Вновь помрачневший Джош смотрел на него с такой тоской во взгляде, что его невольно стало жалко. 

Крис криво усмехнулся.

— Я обещал... Да и следует заплатить за урок. 

Улыбка долго не продержалась, уж слишком болезненным оказался процесс получения знаний. Такая сладкая иллюзия, ну как он мог позволить себе поверить в сказку?

Джон пошевелился. Крис сделал шаг к двери, глядя ему в глаза.

— Выберешься отсюда — найди меня. Я помогу, честно. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из дома и захлопнул за собой дверь. Маркиз нервно мяукнул.

— Не бойся. До шоссе недалеко. Вернёмся, я тебе свежей лососины куплю.

Крис чувствовал себя сильным. Он сам управлял своей жизнью, сам выбрался из передряги, а значит, ему всё по плечу. Он справится.

Должно быть, это смотрелось подозрительно — парень в одежде не по размеру и с котом под мышкой пытается поймать машину. Но, похоже, Крис выглядел достаточно нуждающимся в помощи — и вполне безобидным. Ему не пришлось долго стоять с поднятой рукой. Подсев в старый седан к сердобольной пожилой чете, он с комфортом доехал до нужной улицы. Даже не пришлось сочинять истории. Всё внимание отнял Маркиз, как никогда послушный, аж шёлковый. Разве что на руки к миссис Бауман идти не захотел.

— Испугался? — шептал Крис в треугольное ушко, поглаживая пушистую шерсть. — Вот глупыш... Думал, я тебя оставлю?

На улице кота пришлось запихнуть под куртку, и Крис уже предвкушал то, как будет промывать многочисленные царапины — Маркиз вертелся, то и дело пропуская когти сквозь рубашку.

В гостинице Крис встретили чересчур внимательными взглядами, но он вздёрнул подбородок и потребовал ключи от номера таким тоном, что не только портье, но и носильщик тотчас виновато опустили глаза. Вот и правильно — нечего лезть не в свои дела. Схватив требуемое, Крис поспешил к лифтам. 

В кабинке его немного отпустило. Он даже усмехнулся, рассматривая себя в зеркало: всклокоченные волосы, утомлённое лицо, грязная одежда. Да, не так выглядел Кристиан О’Хара, когда заселялся сюда всего несколько дней назад. Неудивительно, что администратор так пристально наблюдал за ним. 

В номере всё осталось так же, как и сутки с небольшим назад, когда Крис собирался на вечеринку. Неверящим взглядом он окинул блестящие тряпки, висящие на вешалках в шкафу, кучу косметики на туалетном столике... Собственная прошлая жизнь показалась чужой, как глянцевая картинка в журнале. И такой же пустой и бесполезной.

Крис осторожно опустил Маркиза на кровать. Хотелось спать, есть и мыться. Пункт номер три победил.

В ванной некстати вспомнилось то, как Джош ворвался в душ, как сверлил голодным жадным взглядом, как набросился, впечатывая в стену... Это из-за стресса Крис позволял ему всё? Или из страха? Может, он пытался схитрить, обмануть Джоша, соблазнить его, и сам поверил в игру?

Нет, нельзя больше об этом думать. Всё случилось так, как случилось. К тому же, в прошлом у Криса бывали и более неудачные отношения. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и провёл руками по лицу. Капли воды тихо шуршали по белоснежному поддону, ванная наполнялась паром. Так тихо, так спокойно... 

Всё осталось позади, в том доме. Теперь — вперёд и только вперёд. Завтра нужно будет разобраться со своей жизнью, не надеясь ни на то, что отец сменит гнев на милость, ни на любовников. Он всё сделает сам. Он сможет.

Как только выспится.

Крис тщательно вымыл и прополоскал волосы, мягкий скраб и увлажняющий крем закрыли на время вопрос ухода за кожей. А вот руки... Крис посмотрел на свои обломанные ногти — и сразу вспомнил, как пытался развязать стягивающие запястья верёвки, как цеплялся за пол и все предметы на пути, когда Брюс тащил его в кладовку...

Руки затряслись, горло перехватило. 

Так вот она какая — истерика из-за сломанного ногтя. 

Крис привалился к мокрой стене, обнимая себя за плечи и нервно смеясь.

Он выжил. Выжил — и справится с этим. Он не позволит себе расклеиться из-за поганых преступников! Из-за чёртового Брюса! Из-за Джона... который и не Джон вовсе.

Видение прекрасного мощного тела, совершенно обнажённого, стоящего под струями текущей воды, заставило его всхлипнуть. Ну почему самые классные мужики всегда оказываются такими засранцами?!

Крис накинул халат и распахнул дверь ванной. А когда поднял голову — на его кровати сидел незнакомец. И в руках у него был револьвер.

Сердце совершило замысловатый кульбит, сначала застучав в горле, а затем бухнув в желудок, но мысли Криса сразу метнулись к пистолету Брюса, который лежал сейчас под ворохом грязной одежды в ванной. Хватит ли времени захлопнуть дверь перед носом незнакомца и схватить оружие? Сможет ли он в действительности воспользоваться им?


	10. Chapter 10

— Не бойтесь. Меня послал ваш отец. 

Это застигло Криса врасплох. Отец? Он же отказался от него. Неужели прислал кого-то разобраться за причинённое беспокойство?

Детектив О’Рейли — приятный молодой человек около тридцати лет с каштановыми волосами, зелёными глазами и обаятельной улыбкой — вовсе не выглядел громилой. 

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Остин, — проявленное дружелюбие наверняка имело цель успокоить. — Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, Кристиан. Вы именно такой, каким я вас представлял.

— Это каким? 

В ответ на угрюмый тон Крис получил ещё более сияющую белозубую улыбку.

— Очаровательным.

Что тут скажешь? Обезоруживающие комплименты детектива О'Рейли попадали в цель. Крис распрямил плечи и пожал протянутую ему твёрдую уверенную ладонь, отметив, как ловко пистолет перекочевал в наплечную кобуру симпатичного детектива.

— Что Джеральду О’Хара от меня нужно? — Крис прошёл мимо незваного гостя и опустился на кушетку, знаком предложив присесть и детективу.

— Ваш отец предупреждал, что произошла небольшая семейная размолвка, — мягко сказал Остин, склонив голову к плечу. — Он действительно волнуется за вас. Поверьте мне.

— Во сколько же он оценил своё волнение?

— О, — Остин уважительно кивнул, словно и не заметил злости в голосе Криса. — Я дорого стою. Почасовая оплата и очень высокая премия, если я смогу вас отыскать живым, здоровым и в самом ближайшем времени. Хорошая, лёгкая работа. И очень приятная. Честно говоря, я рад найти вас в добром здравии. Хотя... — на приятное лицо детектива будто набежала тень. 

— Отец вас предупредил, что, скорее всего, так и будет, да?

Остин улыбнулся. Такой обаятельный мужчина, наверняка впечатление, которое он производит на людей, существенно помогает ему в работе. 

Это и умение пользоваться той блестящей игрушкой в кобуре. 

— Хорошо, что всё обернулось именно так. И всё же мне хотелось бы убедиться, что у вас всё в порядке. По моим сведениям, вы вернулись сюда... не в лучшей форме. У вас проблемы, Кристиан?

Сейчас, наверное, стоило бы разрыдаться на его плече и поведать грустную историю о собственном похищении. О, она была бы душераздирающей. Конечно, некоторые — слишком душераздирающие — подробности пришлось бы опустить, иначе у отца случился бы инфаркт, но в целом Крис добился бы того, чего хотел. 

Он с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как О’Хара-старший терзается угрызениями совести, как его мучает чувство вины и как он будет искупать проявленное недоверие и отказ в помощи собственному сыну. 

Крис мог бы так поступить. Отца ему было не жаль. Да и как его жалеть? Он не поверил, проигнорировал, оскорбил и даже не подумал придти на помощь в момент опасности. Крис бы отомстил с удовольствием. Выкрикнул бы обвинения в лицо человека, который сам запретил называть себя отцом! Сам! 

Проблема заключалась в том, что, рассказав отцу правду, он подставит Джоша. Отдаст его в руки тех, кто будет решать, что произошло. И нет никаких сомнений — за похищение человека Джоша по голове не погладят. Он попадёт в тюрьму на долгие годы.

Крис представил себе его, запертого в клетке, за толстыми железными прутьями. Красивое тело, до которого в тюрьме найдётся много охотников — несмотря на его силу и явную мужественность. Кто сможет устоять против ямочек на щеках, длинных ресниц, светлых волос, в которые так приятно зарываться пальцами?..

Нет, он не может. Он просто не может отправить этого мужчину в такое страшное место. Кроме того, семья Джоша пострадает. Они лишатся жилья, сестра не сможет заплатить врачу. 

Проблемы Джоша не должны были становиться проблемами Криса, но он не мог поступить иначе. Он не хотел, чтобы Джош пострадал. Пусть он и похититель, пусть он и предатель, но Крис не желал ему зла.

— Не ваше дело и не дело мистера О’Хара, как я провожу свободное время.

— Мне кажется, вы не договариваете.

Остин встал и приблизился на шаг, так что Крису пришлось запрокинуть голову, вглядываясь в нависшее над ним красивое лицо. Чужая рука легла на щеку, погладила линию скулы, висок... Больно. 

— Вы ранены? Позвольте, я вам помогу, — понизив голос, промурлыкал детектив.

Он явно понимал, какое сильное воздействие оказывает его приятная внешность на людей и пользовался этим, когда хотел.

Не на того нарвался!

— Руки уберите. Или хотите отвечать в суде по делу о сексуальных домогательствах?

— Ну что вы, Кристиан! Я не хотел вас обидеть. И если вас обидел кто-то другой...

Крис вспомнил про следы на шее, оставшиеся то ли от борьбы, то ли после ночи с Джошем, но подавил желание поднять воротник, удержал руки в карманах пушистого халата. 

— Вам нужно кое-что знать, Остин. Мой отец всегда прав. Особенно насчёт меня. Он же сказал вам, что считал это притворством? 

— Ваша машина...

— Колесо спустило. 

— Телефон...

— Я его забыл.

— А сегодня...

— Маркиз сбежал, мне пришлось его искать по помойкам и благотворительным приютам для животных. Естественно, не при полном параде. 

Солгать оказалось легко. Да, теперь отец никогда не простит Криса, такую жестокую шутку невозможно понять. Джош даже не узнает о том, что Крис для него сделал, но это не имело значения. Он делал это для себя. Отсекал прошлое, надежнее некуда. Теперь он не сможет повернуть назад и стать тем человеком, которым был раньше. 

Что с того, что отец посчитает его жестоким мальчишкой, пытавшимся таким низким способом выдавить из него хоть каплю сочувствия и подзаработать денег? Мнение отца о нём просто не может стать хуже. Это невозможно.

Крис вспомнил их последнюю встречу. Как отец поднял на него руку, как вытолкал взашей... А потом тот звонок. И его смех. Он смеялся! А ведь он не мог быть полностью уверен, что с сыном действительно всё хорошо. Догадываться, надеяться, но отказывать похитителям — разве не жестоко? Разве это не категорическое нет, сказанное так безапелляционно и основательно, что Крису теперь только и оставалось, что согласиться: да, у него нет отца, а у того больше нет сына. Точка. Конец этой жалкой истории. 

Теперь он один, он самостоятельный и взрослый человек, и он найдёт свой путь. 

— Вы тратите моё время зря. Я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы. Что касается синяков... — Крис приблизился к красавчику вплотную, заглянул в его глаза. — Я люблю игры. Мне нравится играть с большими и сильными мужчинами, умеющими показать свою властность. Теперь ясно?

— Да-а...

Чёрт. Похоже, его маленькая выходка привела к неожиданному результату. В глазах детектива О’Рейли зажёгся шальной огонёк.

Крис второй раз вспомнил про пистолет, но тут же отмёл глупую мысль. Ему не нужно оружие, чтобы управлять происходящим.

— Я устал и собираюсь лечь спать, — Крис сложил руки на груди и отступил. — Это всё, допрос окончен?

— Ну что вы, Кристиан, какой допрос? — махнул рукой Остин.

— Передайте... своему клиенту, что всё в порядке. Его деньги в безопасности. 

Когда за незваным гостем закрылась дверь, Крис осмотрелся в поисках кота. Ему нужно было немного любви. Но Маркиз где-то прятался, причем так умело, что найти его не представлялось возможным. Несмотря на породу, британец имел большой опыт уличной жизни. Крис не думал, что его могли бросить, наверное, кот сбежал от прежних хозяев. А от него не сбегал ни разу, хоть всё время демонстрировал независимость. 

— Ну и сиди там, больно нужен, — проворчал Крис и принялся сбрасывать с кровати декоративные шёлковые подушки. Вслед за ними в угол отправилось покрывало, и Крис с наслаждением завалился на чистые выглаженные простыни. Как жаль, что придётся отказаться от гостиницы — слишком дорого стоит такой сервис. Снять квартиру?

Завтра, всё завтра...

Крис зевнул и чуть не вскрикнул, когда на ноги обрушилось что-то тяжёлое. 

Маркиз потоптался по кровати и свернулся калачиком. Крис тоже, боясь ударить кота во сне. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он в темноту.

Он провалился в сон, как в пропасть. Никаких сновидений, ничто не тревожило его до самого утра. Рассвет выплыл неожиданно, вдруг, из серой дымки. Крис открыл глаза и недоуменно осмотрелся. Маркиз за время сна умудрился подобраться поближе к животу, согревая своим уютным присутствием и пробуждая воспоминания о прошлой ночи — о том, как проснулся в крепких объятиях, ощущая тёплое сопение в шею и волнующую близость сонного, расслабленного любовника, как разглядывал загорелые мощные руки, покрытые светлыми волосками, как пальцем прослеживал рисунок выделявшихся вен и думал о том, что хотел бы всегда так просыпаться.

С Джошем он чувствовал себя в безопасности, под надёжной защитой.

Может, он так сильно ошибся из-за пережитого стресса?.. 

Маркиз заворочался, недовольно мяукнул.

Крис прикусил нижнюю губу, приказывая себе забыть о симпатичном преступнике. Фантазии о нём пусты и бессмысленны. С рассветом начинается новая жизнь, в которой мыслям о Джоше не место.

День начался с хороших новостей. Звонок администратора — и Крису вручили знакомую связку ключей. Его любимая Джинни находилась на стоянке отеля — в полном порядке.

Это Остин решил извиниться за вчерашнее? Или он надеялся на продолжение знакомства? 

Крис криво усмехнулся. 

Хотя мотивы детектива оставались неизвестны, результат Крису нравился. Одной проблемой меньше. 

Заказав завтрак, Крис устроился на кровати с ноутбуком. Пора было искать квартиру. А ещё, как бы кощунственно это ни звучало — покупателя на свою любимую крошку. То, что машину нужно продать, огорчало до слёз, но Крис успокоил себя тем, что его девочка обеспечит ему входной билет в новую жизнь. 

Фотографии квартир совершенно не радовали. Крис метался между дорогими шикарными пентхаусами, к которым привык, и квартирками, в которых его ужасно привлекала цена, но рядом с которыми дом Брюса показался бы шикарной недвижимостью. 

Крис нашёл салон, в котором отец купил ему Джинни, затем, подумав, взялся за поиск другого. Мелькать в знакомом месте не хотелось. Но потом оказалось, что и не нужно. Крис даже заболтал ногами от радости, но записать адрес не успел — в дверь постучали.

— А вот и завтрак! — он потрепал лежащего рядом Маркиза. — Сейчас подкрепимся — и поедем искать нам новый дом!

Вообще-то администратору следовало предупреждать о появлении гостей. Но это же О’Хара. Ему можно всё.

Отец не поздоровался — просто прошёл в номер мимо Криса, будто мимо пустого места. Коренастый, широкоплечий, подтянутый, в строгом деловом костюме с неярким шёлковым галстуком, Джеральд О’Хара отлично выглядел в свои пятьдесят пять. Крис в который раз подумал, что не любит оказываться наедине с отцом. От него веяло силой — первобытной, несгибаемой силой, способной сокрушить все препятствия. Волевой и жёсткий, при первой встрече отец производил неизгладимое впечатление на людей, а затем всегда оправдывал его. Как танк, как поезд, несущийся на всех парах, как удар молнии — неотвратимый, абсолютно подавляющий...

Во рту стало сухо. 

Закрыв дверь, Крис вернулся в гостиную и прислонился к стене. Он смотрел, как отец всё так же молча расхаживает по комнате, трогает безделушки и мебель, осматривается, вдыхает воздух. Кондиционер оказался отключённым, кресло выдвинутым на середину комнаты, стакан наполнен минеральной водой со льдом, когда отец всё же занял выбранное место.

Теперь всё его внимание переключилось на Криса. Цепкий и безжалостный взгляд ощупал всё тело, заставил внутренне сжаться. Чёрт. До чего же всё-таки тяжело его выносить.

Крис медленно выдохнул.

— Какими судьбами? Чем обязан визиту?

Его голос не дрожал, он был спокоен, но в животе стало пусто. Его подташнивало. Лучше бы удалось позавтракать до появления «гостя». С каждым мгновением Крис ощущал себя всё более слабым. Всё более виноватым. Как нашкодивший ребёнок, право слово.

Стараясь выглядеть уверенным, он сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. Маркиз тотчас вскочил на подушки, выгибая спину и мяукая. Крис погрузил руку в пушистую тёплую шерсть, успокаивая его и себя, и проговорил ещё холоднее, чётче и увереннее:

— Не думал встретиться с вами снова.

— Разве ты не этого хотел? 

Раньше — возможно. 

— Теперь нет.

— Вот как... 

— Да, — Крис сложил руки на груди. 

— Значит, детектив был прав. Ты всё-таки доигрался. Разве я не предупреждал, что всё плохо кончится?

— О чём ты? — спросил озадаченный Крис.

— Не строй из себя непонимающего. Уж что-что, а это должно заставить тебя одуматься. 

— Что?

— Ты хочешь услышать это от меня? Что ж, я скажу. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, потому что твой образ жизни... всё к тому шло. Я надеялся, что ничего подобного не случится, а теперь я должен разговаривать с моим сыном... о том, что он всё-таки нарвался, его унизили, избили, трахнули, — последнее слово отец почти прорычал. — Этого ты хотел, когда уходил? 

Неужели он для собственного успокоения считал сына активом в сексе? Крис едва не рассмеялся.

Его кривая улыбка была замечена.

— Да, я так и знал!

Стакан с водой отправился на пол. Крис не думал, что отец подойдёт к нему так близко, дотронется до него. До их последней стычки они не касались друг друга с детства. Отец вновь нарушил традицию: навис над ним, заставил поднять лицо, взглядом и жёсткими прикосновениями пальцев исследовал следы, оставшиеся от ударов Брюса. 

— Тебя избили. — Не утверждение, а констатация факта. — Другие повреждения есть?

Крис отшатнулся.

— Это уже слишком!

— Что? — отец нависал над ним, высокий лоб прорезала вертикальная складка. — Отцовская забота кажется тебе слишком навязчивой?

— Отцовская? Забота?

Крис едва сдерживался. Гнев, поднявшийся в душе, требовал выхода. Его трясло от злости. Как же он хотел выкрикнуть прямо в это жёсткое волевое лицо, что ни один человек, претендующий называться отцом, не должен говорить похитителям: «Да хоть на кусочки разрежьте, мне всё равно!» Проблемы Джоша отодвинулись на второй план. Крис не мог, физически не мог промолчать:

— Ты... бросил меня! — слова будто не желали слетать с языка, горло словно сдавила невидимая рука, внутри стало холодно. — Ты сказал, что я могу умирать... Что тебе безразлично. Что я для тебя ничего не стою!

Крис хватал ртом воздух, глядя прямо в расширившиеся глаза отца.

— Ты выбросил меня на улицу, как собаку, и оставил подыхать!

— Кто обидел тебя, сынок?

Тихой голос, заискивающие ноты в обычно властном голосе отрезвили Криса не хуже пощёчины.

Он вскочил с места, Маркиз шарахнулся от неловкого движения забывшего о нём хозяина и злобно зашипел.

— Никто. Слышишь?! Никто! Это была просто шутка.

Отец едва не ударил его, но Крис продолжил твёрдо:

— Согласись, она очень хороша. Благодаря ей, я многое узнал. Например, твоё истинное ко мне отношение, насколько ты любишь меня, насколько дорожишь моей жизнью.

Криса трясло, но он старался не показывать, как ему больно. Резким жестом он указал отцу на дверь.

— Нам не о чем больше разговаривать. Уходи отсюда. Немедленно.

— Я думал, ты поумнел, — протянул тот, хмуря брови.

— Я и поумнел. Хороший урок. Я больше никогда не обращусь за твоей помощью, я всего добьюсь сам.

Только когда дверь за отцом закрылась с тихим щелчком, Крис позволил себе опуститься на диван. У него всё тряслось внутри, но он больше не чувствовал себя слабым. Больше нет. 

Теперь он стал по-настоящему свободным. Мосты, которые он сжёг, догорели дотла, пути назад нет.

Крис выпил стакан воды, раздумывая, не поискать ли таблетки, о которых он и думать забыл, но потом махнул рукой. Он и без них выжил. Да и причина, по которой врач их прописал, только что самоустранилась из его жизни... в очередной раз. Он надеялся, что в последний. 

Крис прижал к себе ластящегося Маркиза. Он справится. Он уже справляется. Всё получится. Теперь он в это по-настоящему верил.

Завтрак привезли вовремя. Буквально через пару минут Крис почувствовал, что ужасно голоден. Свежие, божественно вкусные круассаны, сок, кофе — он не помнил, когда в последний раз так смаковал каждый кусочек и каждый глоток. 

Новая жизнь началась, и он собирался ею наслаждаться.


	11. Chapter 11

Конечно, всё оказалось сложнее, чем Крис себе представлял, когда принимал решение начать собственное дело. Но воевать приходилось в основном с бумагами и сроками оплаты. Деньги за машину разошлись легко, и когда он снял со счета последнюю тысячу, в животе появился неприятный холодок. 

Предчувствие поражения сменилось эйфорией, когда в конце месяца он подсчитал чистую прибыль и понял, что салон «У Кристиана» удержится на плаву. О возвращении вложенных средств речи пока не шло, но всё же он не влез в долги. В тот вечер Крис побаловал себя бутылочкой вина. 

Салон красоты только для мужчин — хорошая идея. И спонтанная мысль нанимать на работу только парней — после нескольких интервью, Крис с удивлением узнал, что им труднее устроиться на подобную работу — помогла создать определённый имидж. Наглядно доказать идею, что уход за собой — не сугубо женское дело.

Появились постоянные клиенты, и не все из них определённой ориентации. Посетителей становилось всё больше. И только немногие ходили сюда из-за личного обаяния Криса. 

Собственно, он точно знал только об одном. Детектив О’Рейли не оставлял попыток перевести их отношения в другую плоскость, и Крису это даже льстило. Остин, помимо внешности, мог похвастаться хорошими манерами и умением ухаживать. Он дарил цветы, приглашал в кафе на ланч, в ресторан на ужин, в бар на глоток мартини перед сном, в клубы, на скачки, в художественные галереи. И Крис далеко не всегда отказывался, но...

«Но» звали Джош. Просто Джош. И Крис временами ненавидел этого человека.

Как тому удалось так глубоко проникнуть в фантазии, мысли и чувства, во всю его жизнь?

Просыпаясь вновь и вновь распалённым и полным желания, он думал только о Джоше и, кончая, представлял только его. Почему случайный, по сути, человек не желал стираться из памяти? По какой причине его оказалось практически невозможно никем заменить? 

Ни откровенные предложения симпатичных парней, ни цветы и улыбки Остина О’Рейли не могли победить необъяснимых чувств Криса.

Сегодня ему пришлось сказать настойчивому поклоннику очередное нет.

— Я не могу, — повторил он в трубку мобильного телефона, запирая салон на ночь. — Остин, ты должен понять. Я слишком устал, после четырнадцати часов на ногах... Массаж? Тайский? О.

Всё же Остин — совершенно очаровательный человек. Крис против воли рассмеялся. Наверное, именно потому он не говорил ему ни да, ни нет.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением. Но не сегодня...

Крис нажал кнопку на брелке, снимая машину с сигнализации, поставил сумку с Маркизом на переднее сиденье.

— И я целую. Спокойной ночи.

Ещё несколько секунд он смотрел на погасший экран телефона, раздумывая, так ли хороши те губы, от которых он раз за разом отказывался. Так безрассудно, совершенно без причин. Хороший секс мог помочь ему забыть Джоша.

Вот только его не хотелось забывать.

Сев в машину, Крис повернул ключ в зажигании, тронулся — и получил весь спектр ощущений, который может дать владельцу авто спущенное колесо.

Позвонить Остину? Он примчится в мгновение ока. А ему только и останется, что сидеть в тепле и комфорте, пока кто-то другой занимается его проблемами.

Исключительно соблазнительная мысль для того, кто проработал четырнадцать часов подряд.

Вздохнув, Крис снова взялся за телефон.

— Мне нужен эвакуатор, — он продиктовал адрес. 

Чёрт, это нагоняло воспоминания...

«Надо проветрить голову», — с этой мыслью Крис выбрался из машины и опёрся о капот, глубоко вдыхая прохладный сырой воздух. Не помогало. Ночь, темнота, спущенное колесо, мяуканье проголодавшегося Маркиза... Всё точь-в-точь, как тогда. 

Нужно позвонить Остину. И забыть это наваждение навсегда. Но... Потом. Завтра.

Крис уставился в темноту невидящим взглядом, вспоминая — хотя тысячу раз обещал себе этого не делать — как сладко, как жарко, как невыносимо хорошо было в крепких объятиях. Он хорошо помнил свои ощущения. А вот лицо Джоша постепенно стиралось из памяти, блекло, превращалось в выцветшую от времени фотографию. Крис не хотел, чтобы так происходило, но не мог это остановить.

Когда он открыл глаза, воплощение его мечты стояло рядом. Выражение потемневших глаз, упрямая линия плотно сжатых губ и впяченный вперёд волевой подбородок заставили Криса поёжиться. Колени враз ослабели, во рту пересохло.

Помнится, в их прошлую встречу он был намного смелей...

* * *

Джош наблюдал за интересующим его человеком из подворотни, прячась в темноте за мусорными ящиками. Колокольчик на двери салона мелодично прозвенел в последний раз; хозяин, пытающийся удержать папку, портфель и большую сумку, закрыл дверь, опустил решетку и включил сигнализацию. Джош знал, что теперь он развернётся, запрокинет голову, вглядываясь в небо, вздохнёт полной грудью...

В такие моменты ему казалось, что нет человека красивее Кристиана О’Хара. Женственную причёску сменил строгий хвост, блестящие шмотки — нормальная рубашка, брюки и плащ, а тени вокруг глаз явно рождались не благодаря макияжу, а из-за тяжёлой работы.

Джош смотрел, как Крис болтает с котом, как нагибается, чтобы положить вещи на переднее сиденье, как обходит машину. Такой тонкий, хрупкий, невозможно красивый. Незабываемый.

Его следовало выбросить из головы. Но это довольно сложно сделать тому, кто ежедневно просыпается с внушительным стояком, а затем яростно дрочит на воспоминания о выгибающемся страстном парне, таком открытом, сексуальном и желанном.

Джош иногда подумывал, что из-за Криса стал геем, хотя больше никто не интересовал его в этом плане. Автомеханики Хонды с их подтянутыми задницами точно могли не беспокоиться. 

На наркотик по имени Крис он подсел всего за один день, и теперь, даже спустя месяцы, не знал, как соскочить.

Чёрт. Парень опять болтал со своим ухажером. Остин то, Остин сё. Джош сжал кулаки. Ему хотелось подойти, хотелось мучительно — пусть он и знал, что не имеет права. Но когда машина Криса отъехала на пару футов и обнаружилась досадная неполадка, он шагнул вперёд — какая удача, какой прекрасный шанс заговорить, коснуться, заглянуть в серые глаза... 

Он должен был ожидать, что Крис не станет и пытаться поменять колесо самостоятельно. Может, он изменился, но не настолько. Вместо этого он опять взялся за телефон — наверняка звонил этому Остину, звал его на помощь. 

Мечтательный взгляд Криса, выбравшегося из машины и стоящего рядом с ней, поджидая любовника, сорвал последние предохранители. Джош сунул кулаки в карманы и направился к беззаботно опершейся о машину жертве. «Какая встреча... А я как раз мимо проходил...» — крутящимся в голове оправданиям сам он в жизни бы не поверил. Но стоило только оказаться поблизости, Джоша словно магнитом потянуло. Он сам испугался того, с какой силой навалилось желание сгрести Криса в охапку и... украсть, увезти, не отпускать никогда. Владеть им в одиночку. 

Крис, встретившись с ним взглядом, вжался в машину.

— Э-э-э, — промычал Джош, пытаясь сообразить, не глупо ли будет извиняться и успокаивать. — П-прости. Привет. 

Он даже ладони вперёд выставил, показывая, что безоружен и безопасен.

— Привет, — прошептал Крис, не сводя с него широко распахнутых глаз. Боялся, что ли?

Как объяснить ему всё, что произошло в том доме? Джош и сам-то не понимал. 

Да и рискованно было напоминать ему о себе. С тем внезапным похищением пронесло? Пронесло. Хотя ждать, что Крис не пожалуется отцу, мог только такой дурак, как Джош — по мнению Брюса.

— У этого мудака О’Хары такие связи и такие бабки, что... Какой же ты дебил, Джош! Как ты мог пацана отпустить? Не захотел с мокрухой связываться? Да я сам бы его чикнул! А теперь...

Он нервно пошвырял вещи в сумку, изредка бросая злобные взгляды на сидящего на полу, неподвижного, как куль, Джоша. Закончив собираться, Брюс подошёл вплотную и со всей дури двинул тяжелым ботинком в голень.

— Мне б тебя проучить. Но время поджимает, да и след оставлять не хочется. Пожалуй, оставлю честь уделать тебя старшему О’Харе. Дело молодое, я понимаю — делиться приглянувшейся попкой не захотел, наломал дров, подвёл друга, — он зло ухмыльнулся, — теперь расплачиваться придётся серьёзно, на всю катушку.

Джош не ответил, промолчал и на ехидное: «Бывай, покойничек», так и остался сидеть на месте. Ему казалось, что из тела вытянули все кости. Крис больше не доверял ему. Он ушёл, а до того — трясся, как осиновый листок, его лицо было напряжённым, сосредоточенным, губы дрожали, но, кажется, он этого даже не замечал. И таким его сделал Джош. Брюс помог, но именно он притащил Криса в этот дом, унизил, растоптал, превратил в жертву.

Тогда Джош сидел у дивана до самой ночи — ждал полицейских. Он хотел сдаться. Хотел понести наказание за то, что натворил. Но время шло, никто не приезжал. Он задремал и проснулся уже ночью, в полной темноте, глядя на луну, заглядывающую в окно. Пришлось встать, чтобы отлить, потом желудок заурчал, требуя жратвы...

Джош провёл ночь на диване, глядя в потолок, а утром, так и не дождавшись полицейских, поехал домой. И как-то незаметно жизнь двинулась дальше.

Крис его так и не сдал. Но почему? Джош не знал, чем заслужил такую доброту.

Но раз судьба его пожалела, то он сделал всё, чтобы не профукать свой второй шанс. Пусть дом они потеряли, но жизнь в съёмной квартире оказалась в чём-то легче. Мать нашла работу, дом больше не сжирал львиную долю доходов, сестра наконец смогла сходить к врачу. Сам Джош устроился на гораздо более прибыльную работу. Жизнь налаживалась. Вся — за исключением одного. Крис так и остался в памяти Джоша — желанный, нужный, необходимый, как воздух.

И этим воздухом Джош дышал уже две недели по вечерам, после работы пропадая у дверей случайного замеченного в рекламном проспекте нового салона «У Кристиана», ожидая появления его хозяина и пытаясь выстоять, не поддаться желанию подойти. Видеть его — этого должно было хватать. 

Но — не хватало.

«Не стоило, — решил Джош, увидев страх на побледневшем лице Криса. — Он никогда меня не простит. Никогда больше не поверит».

— Ты... Ты как?

Джош подождал немного, но, кажется, это был весь вопрос. Крис интересовался его делами? Или просто хотел заболтать, пока на помощь не придет бойфренд?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Джош. — А ты?

— Я вот... Ну... Работаю. Это мой салон там. 

— Я знаю, — вырвалось прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Крис несмело улыбнулся. 

— А у тебя всё в порядке? Ты говорил, что тебе нужны деньги... Я думал, ты придёшь, я же обещал тебе сто тысяч... 

Джош сразу вспомнил, почему не хотел подходить.

— Нет. То есть, нет, это было бы нечестно. Я справился и так, правда. 

— Хорошо. 

Они умолкли. Джош пытался не смотреть на Криса, потому что один взгляд на нежную шею, на тень в углублении ключиц — и его тянуло прикоснуться, отбирая все разумные доводы. Крис, наоборот, смотрел на него в упор, не отрываясь, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

— А, да. Я заметил, у тебя что-то с машиной... Помочь?

— Что? Нет, нет, я вызвал эвакуатор. Знаешь, так и не научился менять колесо. 

Эвакуатор? О, господи... Губы Джоша сами по себе расползлись в улыбке.

Крис прищурился.

— Ты же не имеешь к этому никакого отношения? А то это не слишком оригинальный способ знакомства!

Джош улыбнулся ещё шире — ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Что? Ну что ты улыбаешься?

Джош придвинулся ближе, ещё на шаг — Крис не отшатнулся. Он стоял ровно, во всё глаза всматривался в его лицо, нахмуренные брови не могли обмануть. Его глаза сияли, уголки губ так и норовили подняться в улыбке, распрямленные плечи и гордая осанка прямо кричали о том, о чём Джош и не смел мечтать... но мечтал душными, жаркими, одинокими ночами.


	12. Chapter 12

Джош шагнул вперёд. Крис замолчал, запрокинул голову, губы его приоткрылись, словно предлагая: коснись, проверь, тот ли вкус, та же нежность, то же тепло, что сводят с ума уже третий месяц подряд?

Джош обнял Криса за плечи, чувствуя, как он вздрогнул, как на миг отшатнулся — больно, больно! — и тут же подался вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к груди.

Время остановилось.

Джош пил сладкое дыхание, ласкал нежные губы и ловкий язык, гладил вздрагивающие плечи и спину, мял округлые ягодицы, тёрся пахом о пах, а его сознание парило где-то там, возле звёзд.

— Крис... Хороший... Сладкий...

— Ох.

Толчок в грудь.

— Чё-о-орт, Джош. Ты слишком много болтаешь...

Усмехнувшись, Джош подхватил Криса под ягодицы и усадил на капот машины. Сейчас он напомнит привереде, что умеет не только болтать.

Крис ёрзал, прижимался, бестолково дёргал за воротник, скрёб пальцами скользкую синтетическую ткань, пытаясь вслепую нашарить молнию. Сдавшись, зашёл с другой стороны — холодными руками пробрался под куртку и свитер и принялся оглаживать оголившуюся поясницу. Самому Джошу было не в пример легче. Дизайнерский плащ с огромными пуговицами сразу сдался, так же легко оказалось преодолеть преграду тонких шелковых тряпок под ним. Благодарно застонав, Крис выгнулся сильнее, и Джош принялся гладить его талию и бока. 

— Соскучился... — выдохнул он между поцелуями. — Так... Такой... 

От дыхания в воздухе заклубилось облачко пара, и Джош с ужасом запахнул полураздетого Криса, глядящего на него затуманенным взглядом и рассеянно облизывающего припухшие от поцелуев губы. 

— Здесь холодно. Ты простудишься. В машину сейчас же! 

Так и не оторвавшись друг от друга, сталкиваясь и путаясь в одежде, они как-то умудрились заползти на заднее сидение. Задремавший в сумке Маркиз недовольно глянул на сумасшедших, которые впустили в салон прохладный осенний воздух и отвернулся.

И правильно. Нечего котам на такое смотреть.

Захлопнув дверцу, Джош прислонился к стеклу затылком и потянул Криса на себя. Соскучился — не то слово. Он хотел его до дрожи, до безумия, и целовал, обнимал и гладил стремительно обнажающееся тело. Серёжка в соске привлекла внимание, и, пока Крис не застонал — хрипло и неожиданно низко — он продолжал её ласкать. Ширинки у брюк неожиданно не нашлось. Джош гладил и гладил сквозь ткань восхитительно твёрдый и упругий бугор в паху Криса, но молнии так и не нашёл. 

Он рыкнул от отчаяния, и Крис, давно справившийся с джинсами Джоша, пришёл ему на помощь.

Застёжка у брюк — вот же выдумщики эти дизайнеры! — оказалась сбоку. 

Джош спешил, словно время и Криса у него мог кто-то украсть. Наконец его пальцы коснулись дрожащего живота, отодвинули полоску ткани и встретились с тем, что жаждали так сильно.

Он не смог удержаться — просто приласкал ладонью по всей горячей шелковистой длине, не обращая внимания на то, что вытворяет с его телом Крис. Белое марево, стоящее перед глазами, всё сгущалось, возбуждение зашкаливало. Джош толкался и толкался в кулак, работая запястьем сам, скользя по твёрдому-нежному-гладкому. Большой палец коснулся влажной головки, Крис выгнулся, сжимая руку, и салон огласили два хриплых крика.

Кот фыркал на переднем сиденье — это первое, что услышал Джош, вернувший себе способность соображать. В ушах ещё шумело, рядом так же хрипло дышал Крис. 

Джош рассматривал его расслабленное лицо, порозовевшие щёки и покрасневшие припухшие губы, капельки пота на висках и над верхней губой. Только что получившее разрядку тело требовало продолжения, сердце надеялось на нечто большее, чем десять минут возни на заднем сидении машины. 

Джош хотел и не мог задать вопрос: а что будет дальше? Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким нерешительным, ни разу так отчаянно не боялся разрушить хрупкое понимание, каким-то чудом вновь возникшее между ними.

— Поехали ко мне, — промурлыкал Крис, приваливаясь всем телом и укладывая голову на плечо. 

Джош убрал с лица Криса растрепавшиеся пряди волос, затем бережно отстранил и попытался привести в порядок одежду, в очередной раз павшую под натиском. Крис улыбался, принимая его заботу, и выглядел таким мирным, сонным и милым, что Джош продал бы душу за то, чтобы растянуть этот миг навсегда.

— Ты на машине? — Крис попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. 

— К тебе? — повторил Джош, не зная, как спросить: у них с бойфрендом настолько свободные отношения? Или никакого бойфренда нет, а есть лишь плод ревнивого воображения?

Крис смотрел на него таким расслабленным и счастливым взглядом, так доверчиво прижимался, что Джош прикусил язык. Даже если чёртов прилипала и был любовником Криса, это ничего не означает. Был и сплыл. Джош знал одно: своё сокровище из рук он больше не выпустит. Ни за что. 

А о неудачнике-бывшем, нечего вспоминать. И о других бывших — тоже. Джош собирался стать настоящим и единственным. Крис, кажется, давал ему шанс, значит, самое сложное — позади. А сейчас надо всего лишь не облажаться.

Джош легко поцеловал мягкие тёплые губы. 

— Посиди пока здесь, такой стриптиз прохожие ничем не заслужили. Я подгоню тачку.

Джош открыл дверцу машины и уже высунул наружу одну ногу, но услышал смешок. Крис поймал его за руку.

— Что?

— Застегнись, — Крис лукаво улыбался. — Прохожие ничем не провинились, чтобы увидеть вот это!

Молния на джинсах послушно вжикнула. Джош склонился над смеющимся Крисом, поймал его лицо в ладони, прижался губами к губам. Поцелуй длился и длился, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Крис не опустил ресницы. Его щёки ещё сильнее порозовели, дыхание участилось. Джош не хотел уходить, лаская его лицо взглядом и кончиками пальцев, пока не услышал:

— Чего ты ждёшь? Иди.

Лёгкий взмах ресниц. Потемневшие глаза сияют. Улыбка исчезла.

— Давай быстрее. Я хочу больше. Хочу тебя ещё больше.

...В машине Крис дремал, привалившись плечом к дверце и обнимая руками сумку с котом. Джош не решился беспокоить их обоих. Но как только дверь квартиры закрылась, а пушистые лапы коснулись пола, Крис повис на шее, вовлекая Джоша в страстный поцелуй. 

Отступив на шаг, Крис скинул плащ, уронив его на пол. Джош шагнул вперёд, намереваясь сгрести его в охапку, но добыча ловко ускользнула из рук. 

Крис повёл плечами, стягивая жилетку, задумчиво потеребил наполовину распахнутую рубашку. 

— Тут тепло. Ты не собираешься раздеваться?

Джош, наступая носком на пятку, сбросил тяжелые ботинки и стянул куртку. Крис крутнулся, чуть не хлестнув его волосами по лицу, и спустил рубашку с плеч. 

— Чувствуй себя как дома.

Джош швырнул куртку куда-то в сторону и схватил Криса за локоть. Тот послушно остановился, прислонился к стене, поводя пальцами по обнажившейся коже и глядя ему прямо в глаза. Джош, мгновение назад думавший только о том, чтобы самому прижать ладони к горячему телу, засмотрелся на то, как Крис поддевает пальцами пояс брюк. 

— Может быть, — Крис запрокинул голову и облизнул пересохшие губы, — хочешь чего-то выпить? Послушать музыку?

Если бы Джош не выпустил его лишь на секунду, чтобы справиться с собственной одеждой, они вряд ли бы добрались до ванной. Но он убрал руку — и в следующий миг уже гнался за вопящим и хохочущим Крисом по коридору. 

В ванной они вновь целовались. Джош наслаждался каждой секундой того, что на свиданиях с девчонками про себя называл ерундой. В отличие от них, Крис не отдавал ему всю инициативу, не играл роковую женщину, не притворялся. Он просто оставался собой — жаждущим, жадным и сладким.

В нижнюю губу впились острые зубы. Крис прильнул ещё ближе, запустил ладони под пояс джинсов, огладил поясницу и ягодицы — докуда смог достать. Понимать, что на него заявляют права, Джошу было до крайности странно. Но попробовать себя в роли не охотника, а добычи показалось вдруг соблазнительным и крайне волнующим. Ласки Криса возбуждали, заводили, доказывая Джошу, что его хотят не меньше, чем хочет он.

Крис попытался опуститься на колени, но Джош остановил его в середине движения, потянул наверх, ещё раз глубоко поцеловал. 

— Давай я. Я хочу сделать это для тебя.

Крис смотрел на него во все глаза, застыв от удивления.

— Если я что-то сделаю не так, ты мне подскажешь?

Джош улыбнулся, заслышав тягучее, полное предвкушения «да-а-а».

Крис пах одуренно. Джош прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к подрагивающему животу и всё больше пьянея от свежего, с пряной нотой аромата какой-то парфюмерии и тёплого запаха самого Криса. Тот опустил руку ему на голову и погладил по волосам, и от этого простого движения по шее побежали мурашки. Джош опустился ниже, обхватывая пальцами вставший член, несмело коснулся его губами. Крис шумно вздохнул. Джош невольно улыбнулся — вдохновляющая реакция. 

Он пытался вспомнить, как это делал сам Крис, и старался не царапнуть зубами нежную кожу, но как только начало так-сяк получаться, его потянули вверх. Джош потёр челюсть, которую с непривычки ломило, и поцеловал Криса в шею. 

— Ну что?

Крис слабо фыркнул. 

— Это было ужасно. Иди сюда... Я уже не могу... 

— Настолько ужасно? — пробормотал Джош в шею и прикусил нежную кожу зубами.

Крис вскрикнул и рассмеялся.

— Мстительный гад.

— Да, я такой, — согласился Джош, принимаясь вылизывать место укуса, терзая лаской.

Крис откинул голову назад, упёрся макушкой в стенку. Его дыхание стало хриплым и резким.

— У меня не получилось взять на всю длину, я хотел, правда, но у тебя большой, больше, чем я помнил.

Джош приласкал так понравившуюся ему часть тела Криса рукой, ощущая ту же упругость и пульсирующие венки пальцами несколько по-другому, чем совсем недавно языком и губами. Вздохи и судорожные стоны показались ему вполне приличной наградой. Хотелось ещё, и Джош опустил руку ниже, подразнил мошонку, коснулся сжавшегося ануса. 

Крис хрипло выдохнул и распахнул глаза, показавшиеся пьяными.

— Я хочу тебя, — просто сказал Джош. — Хочу тебя трахнуть.

— Болтун.

— Стерва, — улыбаясь, промурлыкал Джош и поцеловал удивлённо приоткрывшийся рот. — Маленькая сладкая...

— Замолчи!

— Не любишь грязные разговоры в постели?

— Мы не в постели, и я вымою тебе рот с мылом! 

Джош расхохотался. Румянец на щеках Криса, его лукавый тон и жаркие взгляды доказывали: ему нравится эта игра.

— Я тебя трахну, мой сладкий...

Крис обхватил его за шею, практически повис на нём.

— Ты слишком много говоришь. Делай уже, наконец!

Спальню Джош особо не разглядывал, его интересовала в основном кровать. Но какая! Балдахин, гора разноцветных подушек и покрывало с кисточками... Джош ухмыльнулся, предвкушая, как станет дразнить Криса принцесской. Устроив интимный полумрак и без малейшего почтения расшвыряв мешающие подушки, Джош сорвал полотенце с бедёр и, зашвырнув его в угол, бухнулся на тёмно-синее белье, уже предвкушая, как светлые волосы Криса будут смотреться на таком фоне.

Возбуждение немного спало, хотя, оказавшись за дверью ванной, Джош не думал, что сможет прогнать из головы картинки, которые появились, когда Крис сказал, что ему нужно подготовиться. Желание захлестывало. 

Но хотелось не просто секса — хотелось обладать Крисом, никогда и никуда его не отпускать. Больше того — страстно мечталось о том, чтобы и он хотел того же.

Джош понимал, что это неразумно. У них с Крисом нет ничего общего, кроме того, что им хорошо в постели... 

Грустные мысли мигом вылетели из головы, когда в дверях спальни появился Крис. Хрупкое тело скрывал махровый халат, волосы — высокий тюрбан из полотенца. Прежде Джош не считал подобное сексуальным зрелищем. Он изменил своё мнение, когда Крис принялся медленно, очень медленно раздеваться под несуществующую музыку, двигаясь грациозно и плавно. Последним на пол упало полотенце, светлые волосы рассыпались пушистыми прядями по острым плечам.

— Закрой рот, милый, — посоветовал Крис и дразняще облизнулся. Вот гадёныш!

Джош поймал лёгкое тело и, перекатившись пару раз по громадной кровати, подмял под себя. Такое положение вещей Криса не устроило, так что после недолгой борьбы, Джош позволил ему выскользнуть. Он успел испугаться, что Крис передумал, но тот просто полез за смазкой и презервативами. 

Успокоенный Джош опрокинул его на постель, удерживая за плечи и целуя, однако Крис снова начал брыкаться. 

— Нет-нет, в этот раз я собираюсь быть сверху, — заявил он, довольно скалясь. И звонко расхохотался, поддразнивая Джоша.

— Ага, ага. Вот так, — и, подмигнув, Крис оседлал его бёдра.

Он оказался довольно тяжёлым и тёплым, а его кожа — чуть влажной. Джош вдруг подумал, что если Крис будет настаивать, то он позволит ему всё. Свою задницу он ценил куда меньше их отношений. Только б они продолжались... 

— Ты чего? — Крис склонился над ним. На его лице больше не играла улыбка, глаза показались серьёзными. — Не бойся, я не собираюсь требовать от тебя...

Джош приложил палец к его рту, приласкал нижнюю губу, когда Крис понял, что его просят помолчать.

— Всё, что ты захочешь, — прошептал Джош.

Крис робко улыбнулся. В его глазах мелькнуло какое-то незнакомое выражение, и Джош понял, что улыбается в ответ, а в груди болезненно щемит.

Он готов на что угодно, чтобы сохранить эти отношения. Что угодно... Луну с неба достать, конечно, не в его силах, но чтобы соответствовать запросам Кристиана О’Хара, Джош в лепёшку расшибётся, но станет тем, кого он хочет видеть рядом с собой.

Самое замечательное заключалось в том, что, судя по мечтательному выражению лица Криса, он уже видел перед собой того, кого хотел.

Джош провёл ладонями по гибкой спине, сжал хрупкие плечи, притягивая его ближе... Крис разорвал поцелуй первым. Его щёки раскраснелись, глаза потемнели, влажные, чуть припухшие губы притягивали к себе взгляд. 

Он приподнялся на разъезжающихся в стороны коленях, опустил руку вниз, за себя, прогнулся... Теперь стало понятно, что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что сегодня хочет быть сверху. Рассеянная улыбка исчезла с его лица. Джош смотрел, как безмолвно округляется его рот, как вздрагивают пушистые ресницы, скрывающие глаза, как между бровями появляется морщинка.

— Больно?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Крис прогнулся ещё больше, откинул волосы назад, с приоткрывшихся губ сорвался тихий стон. 

Джош лежал неподвижно, пытаясь сдержать порыв, не податься вверх, позволить партнёру насадиться на член самому. 

Когда дыхание Криса стало чуть поспокойнее, Джош потянул его на себя для поцелуя. Глаза Криса сияли, как лунная дорожка на море, губы подрагивали, податливо открывались навстречу языку.

Такой нежный. Просто невозможно нежный.

«Мой».

Крис приподнялся и опустился, сжимая член Джоша внутренними мышцами, превращая движение в сладкую пытку. Хотелось толкнуться вверх, хотелось перевернуться, вдавить в матрас стройное тело, толкаться грубо, жадно, обладать... Джош зажмурился, пытаясь сдержаться. Стало чуть легче, ведь больше он не видел, как Крис поднимается и опускается, но ощущения влажного скольжения, давления, жара, нежной упругости и восхитительной отзывчивой твёрдости под пальцами усилились многократно. Не смотреть оказалось не меньшей пыткой. 

— Мой.

Джош распахнул глаза. Крис нависал над ним, упираясь ладонями в его грудь, там, где сердце сходило с ума, сокращаясь в диком ритме, и повторил ещё раз:

— Мой.

Из горла рвались какие-то беспомощные и удивленные стоны, и Джош не стал сдерживать их. Такой тесный, такой умелый, такой страстный... Идеальный. 

Подчиняться его рукам, его поцелуям, его ритму оказалось не менее приятно, чем подчинять.

Напряжение нарастало, стоны обоих слились в рваную песню. У Джоша то темнело перед глазами, то белые вспышки стирали окружающий мир. 

Всё сосредоточилось в одном человеке — в Крисе.


	13. Chapter 13

Утром Крис в душ идти не хотел. Во-первых, разнежился в тёплых объятиях, во-вторых, не оставляло предчувствие, что стоит уединиться в ванной, как Джош незаметно уйдёт. 

Оно, слава богу, не подтвердилось. Вернувшись в спальню, он застал Джоша на том же месте, разве что на другом боку. Крис уселся на край постели и, обняв Джоша со спины, зарылся носом в тёплые волосы на макушке, заметно отросшие за два месяца разлуки. Вряд ли тот знал, что так Крису больше нравится, скорее всего, просто не подстригся вовремя. Наверняка он врал про «всё хорошо». Ему пригодились бы те деньги, но из-за своей дурацкой — и жутко сексуальной — гордости, он не пришёл за ними. А теперь Крис при всём желании не смог бы помочь. Всё до последнего цента было вложено в салон, а доходов хватало лишь на самое необходимое.

Крис вздохнул — это ночью можно мечтать о несбыточном. Он провёл костяшками пальцев по щеке Джоша и легонько поцеловал его в шею. Если он не проснётся, можно со спокойной совестью забраться обратно в кровать, подкатиться под тяжёлую руку, прижаться всем телом и уснуть. Оттягивая возвращение в реальный мир, где они разойдутся каждый по своим делам и больше никогда не встретятся.

Не тут-то было. Джош поймал его кисть и, не открывая глаз, одним движением перебросил через себя. С воплем приземлившись в постель, Крис полез выяснять отношения, но его подмяли, скрутили и приспособили под подушку.

Возможно, если бы Джош ушёл, не попрощавшись, было бы легче. Несмотря на то, что он не спешил собираться, Крис с растущим страхом ждал неловких объяснений, расшаркиваний, заверений, что они ещё увидятся. Так что когда Джош наконец завозился и вздохнул, Крис попытался его опередить:

— Будешь кофе?

Джош хмыкнул и куснул его за ухо: 

— Можно. 

— Тогда сделай и мне чашечку, — пробурчал Крис.

Джош вскинул голову. На губах появилась ленивая улыбка абсолютно всем довольного человека. Лёгкий толчок бёдрами — и соприкосновение их тел вырвало у Криса судорожный вздох.

— Как насчёт отложить завтрак, м-м-м? — забормотал Джош в шею Криса. — Ненадолго... 

«Это всё ненадолго», — крутилось в голове Криса, чьё тело вновь попало во власть сильных рук и нежных губ. Джош ласкал его с такой нежностью, с такой неторопливой ленцой, словно пытался распробовать и запомнить навсегда.

Словно это никогда не повторится.

Соски напряглись и сжались в тугие комочки под терзающими их зубами и языком. Лёгкое дуновение вызвало стон. Крис прогнулся, ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны под натиском уверенного колена. Прикосновение члена к члену — и будто искра пробежала вдоль позвоночника. 

— Боже, — прошептал Крис, не сдержавшись.

Хриплый смешок куда-то в пупок ожёг тёплым воздухом.

— Мне нравятся твои утренние молитвы.

Болтун. Какой же Джош невозможный болтун.

— Будешь паинькой? 

Крис покраснел, вспомнив, что Джош шептал ему вчера, как называл, что обещал сделать... и сделал — ни в чём не обманул. 

Потерять его будет больно. А значит, к нему нельзя привыкать. Нужно как можно быстрее прекратить всё, так новое расставание пережить будет легче...

Крис повторял про себя разумные доводы и сам их не слушал. Тело жаждало, тело вело, тело позволяло только глухим стонам срываться с губ, делая исключения лишь для нескольких слов: Джош, сильнее, ещё.

Во второй раз в душ они отправились уже вдвоём, что оказалось куда веселее. Крис не помнил, когда так дурачился в последний раз. 

Дома это никогда не позволялось — отец кривился, когда слышал смех, будто считал веселье и беззаботность чем-то непристойным. Вздумай Крис орать и брызгаться водой, как сейчас, к нему немедленно пригласили бы психолога. Впрочем, как он ни старался сдерживаться и быть сильным и невозмутимым, консультаций с доктором Эдвардом не удалось избежать — слишком часто и несвоевременно, по мнению отца, сын проявлял эмоции. Крис перестал постоянно пить успокоительное только после похищения, наконец-то поняв, что оно не только смягчало то, как на него влиял отец со своими требованиями и поучениями, но и застилало весь мир серой пеленой. 

Теперь пелена спала, и Крис чувствовал себя невозможно живым. 

А еще — ужасно боялся боли. 

— Я жутко проголодался, — бесстыже заявил Джош, растираясь полотенцем до красноты — и как только сумел с такой мягкой тканью? 

Крис невольно усмехнулся. 

— Идем завтракать. Думаю, я найду для тебя... баночку кошачьих консервов.

Опять пришлось убегать и отбиваться, ну что за жизнь!

Если бы не халат, стоять бы Крису у плиты в одном переднике на голое тело. Джош, загнавший его в кухню и отказавшийся наотрез оттуда выпускать, очень сокрушался, что Крису удалось спрятаться за толстой махровой тканью. Они даже немного поборолись за право оставить халат завязанным. Крис выиграл, заплатив за победу десятком жарких поцелуев и позволением Джошу крутиться рядом с плитой. 

Наглые руки и губы не давали Крису ни на минуту сосредоточиться. Отдаваясь ласке, он потирался о бёдра прижимающегося со спины Джоша, откидывал голову ему на плечо, подставлял шею под поцелуи. В результате кофе сбежал, а яичница сгорела.

Но попытку усадить себя на стол и вклиниться между разведённых ног, Крис пресёк начисто. Обиженный вид любовника изрядно его повеселил.

— Постой спокойно хоть пару минут, — посоветовал он, глядя на яркие губы Джоша и его голый торс и чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, как хочется бросить всё и выполнить абсолютно любое его желание, сделать всё, что ему будет угодно. — Ты вроде кричал, что голоден? Всё ещё хочешь получить свой завтрак?

— Я бы предпочёл получить кое-что, точнее, кое-кого другого. 

Крис отвернулся, одновременно заливаясь румянцем и недоумевая, как после этой ночи ещё может краснеть.

— Я могу помочь с готовкой, — добавил Джош мягко, выцеловывая и покусывая нежную кожу шеи. Ему что, мёдом там намазано? Крису казалось, что на ней не осталось ни одного участка, не украшенного засосом.

— Эй! Я умею готовить! — выкрутился он из загребущих рук и вновь взялся за коробку с яйцами. — Я научился.

— Что, правда?

Джош, подняв бровь, скептически уставился на скорлупу, упавшую в сковородку вслед за разбитым яйцом. Крис, чья рука дрогнула только потому, что кто-то чувствительно ущипнул его за ягодицу, едва не приложил негодяя деревянной лопаткой. Потом подумал и всё-таки стукнул по загребущим рукам, принявшимся оглаживать его ноги.

Только звонок в дверь спас вторую яичницу от превращения в угольки. 

— Ты кого-то ждёшь? — поинтересовался Джош, поворачиваясь к двери.

Крис, ругая неизвестного посетителя последними словами, замотал головой. 

— Нет, никого. Может, соседи?

Увы, ему не повезло. На пороге обнаружился сияющий Остин с двумя гигантскими картонными стаканами кофе на подставке и бумажным пакетом, из которого доносился аромат свежей выпечки. 

Сияние мгновенно поблекло, когда взгляд детектива упал на разукрашенную шею Криса, и поздоровался он уже на ходу. Без спросу протиснувшись мимо, он сунул угощение в руки остолбеневшего от такой наглости Криса и уставился на Джоша, который ответил не менее неприязненным взглядом. 

Крис впервые пожалел об отсутствии множества комнат — объединенная прихожая-гостиная-столовая-кухня грозила стать полем боя. 

Опустив кофе и булочки на стол, Крис втиснулся между мечущими грозные взгляды мужчинами. 

Джош попытался его отодвинуть — не получилось. Крис закрыл Остина спиной, без слов, одним выражением лица, пытаясь намекнуть Джошу, что вести себя стоит хорошо. Как бы не так. С каждым мгновением взгляд любовника становился всё более угрожающим.

Крис совершенно не удивился, когда его схватили за руку и, развернув, притянули спиной к мощной груди. Одно хорошо — полуголый вид Джоша теперь стал менее заметен.

Взгляд, будто приклеившийся к искусанной шее, заставил Криса мысленно застонать. Остин никаких обещаний не получал, и Крис не должен был чувствовать себя виноватым. Но, увы, чувствовал.

— Не представишь мне своего гостя? — Остин улыбнулся уголком губ, но глаза остались холодными, оценивающими. 

Крис поёжился, несмотря на то, что в объятиях Джоша всегда было слишком горячо. К сожалению, в книгах по этикету не рассказывалось, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. 

— Остин, это Джош. Джош, это Остин, — скороговоркой выпалил Крис. 

Собственное смущение злило. Он вовсе не был обязан оправдываться перед Остином. И в то же время обижать его не хотелось. Отделаться от надоевшего поклонника или указать на место зарвавшемуся обслуживающему персоналу — легко. Но осаживать того, кто стал другом или почти другом — болезненно.

Во взгляде Остина смешались злость и желание. 

— Не самое удачное время для визита, — сказал Крис, затягивая потуже пояс халата. — Тебе стоило позвонить.

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз.

Руки Джоша сдавливали предплечья Криса совсем неделикатно. Он повернул голову, посмотрел на выпяченный вперёд подбородок и ходящие желваки. И как теперь его унять? Как остановить катастрофу, когда поезд уже сорвался с рельс и на всех парах несётся в пропасть?

— У тебя получилось, — пробурчал Крис. После утреннего секса так приятно было возиться у плиты, лениво целоваться с Джошем, а вот ссориться не хотелось вовсе. 

— Там твой любимый латте, — кивнул на принесённое Остин. — Вы собирались завтракать, да?

Крис поджал губы. Наверное, воспитанный человек пригласил бы его за стол. Как его выставить, вот вопрос... 

Но ему не пришлось мучиться. 

— Не только завтракать, бывают, знаешь ли, занятия поинтереснее, — хрипло сказал Джош. — Ты, чувак, тут однозначно лишний. 

Воздух едва не искрил. Изо всех сил упираясь ногами в плитку, как будто так удалось бы удержать напирающего Джоша на месте, Крис умоляюще взглянул на Остина.

— Давай поговорим позже, хорошо?

— Можем поговорить. Если твой парень не будет против. 

— Он не... — Крис прервался. 

Не время для подобного разговора. Тем более, когда он совершенно не готов сказать, что связывает их с Джошем.

Остин довольно оскалился, будто почувствовав сомнения Криса.

— Тогда ланч за мной. 

Взяв свой стакан из подставки, он отсалютовал им Джошу и преспокойно направился к входной двери.

Крис понадеялся, что всё закончилось, но не тут-то было. Джош уже лез в бутылку.

— Эй ты, придурок!

Остин развернулся. Неприятная улыбка всё ещё играла на его лице, и это крайне беспокоило. Таким злым Крис его никогда не видел.

— Думаешь, ты всё о всех знаешь?

Крис дёрнул Джоша за руку — ноль реакции. 

— Я знаю, что к ланчу Кристиан будет свободен, — проговорил Остин. 

Крис хотел крикнуть Джошу, чтобы тот замолчал. Хотел попросить Остина, чтобы тот не накалял атмосферу. Но не успел развести в противоположные стороны словесного ринга ни одного, ни другого.

Улыбка Остина не соответствовала тону высказывания. Куда подевался милый добродушный парень, с которым было так весело проводить время? 

— То, что ты здесь, ничего не меняет. Белой швали рядом с Кристианом не место. Ты и сам это знаешь, потому и бесишься. 

Джош зарычал.

Остин пренебрежительно отмахнулся от него.

— Я буду ждать, Кристиан. 

Дверь хлопнула. Крису пришлось сорвать с бёдер Джоша полотенце, чтобы не дать ринуться вслед за врагом. Джош, выкрикнув что-то нечленораздельное, в ярости засадил кулаком по косяку и обернулся, сверкая глазами. 

Крис не собирался дать ему и шанса. Лучшая защита — нападение.

— Ты! — указательный палец уперся в грудь Джоша. — У тебя нет никакого права устраивать сцены в моём доме и оскорблять моих знакомых! Не-е-ет, и даже не думай возражать! Я решаю, с кем проводить время. Не ты!

Тот мог взбеситься ещё больше, распалиться так, чтобы поднять на него руку. Но не прошло и секунды, как Крис оказался притянут в сильные объятия, а его нос буквально уткнулся в мускулистую грудь. 

— Извини. Не сдержался, — тихо проговорил Джош. — Я всё понимаю. Я не должен был так поступать. Просто этот расфуфыренный придурок... — он помолчал недолго и шумно вздохнул.

— Остин — неплохой человек, он не раз мне помогал, — попытался объяснить Крис. 

Поцелуй в плечо стал болезненным, словно так, укусом, Джош хотел утвердить свои права. Такое отношение Крису даже нравилось, но он всё равно вырвался, хмуря брови — нечего баловать, ещё на голову сядут и ножки свесят. 

Джош понял всё по-своему. 

— Прости... Я понимаю, я правда слишком много на себя взял... Наверное, мне следует уйти.


	14. Chapter 14

Их взгляды встретились — и ничего удивительного, что они опять обо всём забыли. Джош взял его прямо там, у стены, лаская руками, губами, словами... 

Очутившись на полу, среди сорванной с вешалки одежды, Крис засмеялся. Джош приносил в его жизнь хаос, превращал его в совершенно другого человека.

«Нет, не другого...» — понял он вдруг. С ним он становился самим собой. Прежде он имел всё, но такой роскоши ему не позволяли. 

Крис счастливо улыбнулся. 

Голова кружилась, а шумные влажные поцелуи в плечо успокоить биение сердца никак не помогали.

— Слушай... — начал Крис, но его прервал требовательный звонок. 

— Этот вернулся, — недовольно пробормотал Джош. — Не вздумай открывать!

Крис, который собирался хотя бы посмотреть в глазок, не успел подняться — Джош привлек его к себе и, удерживая за затылок, втянул в глубокий собственнический поцелуй. 

Посетитель не сдавался, продолжая терзать звонок, и поцелуй тоже длился. Первым сдался Крис — застонал, начал вырываться.

— Проваливай отсюда, придурок! — заорал Джош. 

Ну всё, Джоша следовало научить себя вести, раз и навсегда. На практике. 

Крис выбрался из кольца сильных рук и пошёл к двери, на ходу накидывая халат. 

— Ты бы хоть прикрылся, — посоветовал он Джошу, который и не думал двигаться с места.

Тот ответил наглой мальчишеской улыбкой, которая ему так невозможно шла, и качнул головой.

— Нет? — переспросил Крис. — Как ты так можешь?

Джош выпрямился и упёр руки в бока.

— Хочу его напугать. Раз и навсегда.

Напугать было чем.

— Подождите минутку! Я сейчас! — крикнул несвоевременному визитёру Крис.

Звонок наконец смолк, перестав бить по ушам. 

— Оденься сейчас же! Ты снова ведёшь себя так, будто имеешь право решать за меня. Я тебе этого не позволял!

Крис не выдержал, отвернулся, заметив, как вытянулось лицо Джоша, как потух его взгляд. Обиделся. Чёрт. Крис совсем не хотел, чтобы тот так воспринял его слова.

— Не беспокойся. Я сейчас уйду, — пробормотал Джош, натягивая джинсы прямо на голое тело. — И можешь...

Он не закончил, но Крис понял: он не станет бороться, сдастся вот так. Одного слова хватит, чтобы выгнать его отсюда.

«Наверное, он не слишком хочет быть со мной».

Открывая дверь, Крис Остина уже ненавидел. Ну почему он явился так не вовремя? И почему никак не отстанет?

Лучше бы Крис послушал Джоша и не открыл дверь. 

Отец уже привычно сдвинул его к косяку и вошёл в квартиру. Крис не успел ничего сказать, безмолвно глядя вслед широкой спине в дорогом сером пиджаке. С явным неодобрением осмотрев квартиру — Крис частенько видел эти опущенные уголки губ и прищуренные глаза — отец вперил взгляд в ошарашенного Джоша. Тот подобрался и сложил руки на мускулистой груди. 

— Ну здравствуй, сын, — хмуро бросил отец, усаживаясь на один из стульев и скептически осматривая стол прежде, чем поставить на него локоть. — Расскажешь мне, как это понимать?

Крис растерянно оглянулся на Джоша. Тот хмуро смотрел на них, играя желваками и сжимая кулаки. Остин вызывал его ревность, так что злость была, по крайней мере, понятна. Почему же сейчас Джош выглядел так, словно собирался драться?

Крис вспомнил, что рассказывал Джошу. А ещё... ещё... Боже, Джош наверняка не забыл про неудавшееся похищение и тот категорический отказ, тот смех, те оскорбления. Если разговор снова зайдёт об этом, если отец хоть полслова произнесёт...

Джош не заслуживал тюрьмы, нет.

Крис рванулся к нему, обхватил рукой за талию, прижался. Сердце бухало в груди.

— Прошу тебя, только молчи, — прошептал он и громко сказал отцу: — Я не приглашал тебя в дом, это раз. А во-вторых, ты взрослый человек, разве я должен объяснять подобные вещи?

— О, господи, ну что за театр? Кристиан, ты же не думаешь, что я всерьёз буду думать, что это — твой... партнер, так нынче говорят? О’Рейли давно всё проверил для меня. Я наблюдаю лишь очередную попытку отомстить. Хотел уязвить меня тем, что притащил в дом кого-то вроде него? Как-то задеть мою репутацию? Лучше подумай о себе... и о том, как это выглядит со стороны!

Крис задохнулся от возмущения.

— Что? Да когда же ты уже поймёшь — мир не вращается вокруг тебя! И... выглядит? О, спасибо большое за заботу! Только вот не стоит всех мерить по себе. Репутация, репутация... Меня уже тошнит от этого слова! Тем более, когда я слышу его от тебя. Может быть, твои деловые партнеры и пребывают в счастливом неведении, но я-то знаю, что ты за человек! — забыв обо всём, Крис выкрикнул: — Это я был на другом конце телефона, это мне ты отказал в помощи, хотя моя жизнь оказалась в опасности!

Отец фыркнул. 

— В опасности? Я прошу тебя...

Спохватившись, Крис шагнул вперёд.

— Разве нет? Разве не так ты должен был подумать? Да, моя шутка оказалась жестокой, но ты, ты разве не был жестоким во сто крат больше? Ты бросил меня умирать!

— Я знал, что ты, как ты выразился, «шутишь». Ни один дурак не стал бы похищать тебя.

О, этот голос, совершенно убежденный в своей правоте! Так знакомо! То же самое было, когда он провалялся в больнице чуть ли не месяц, упав с лошади. И конечно, это стало виной Криса и только его. Отец, заставивший неподготовленного наездника сесть на норовистую кобылу, считал, что ничего предосудительного не сделал. Так и сейчас — если бы Крис и правда погиб тогда, в доме Брюса, отец убедил бы себя в том, что это не его вина, что он сделал только то, что должен был сделать.

Крис ненавидел, когда отец так поступал. Он переворачивал ситуацию вверх тормашками или выворачивал наизнанку, всегда и во всём оказываясь правым, а виноватыми назначая других.

— Полная херня.

Крис вздрогнул. Отец... Боже, кажется, в его глазах мелькнула тень узнавания.

— Замолчи, Джош.

Но когда этот упрямый осёл его слушался?

— Крис мог погибнуть! Человек, который планировал его убить, сейчас в Мексике. Его пособник — перед вами. Я звонил вам, что, не помните? Я звонил и говорил, что хочу миллион долларов за жизнь Криса. И когда я это говорил, то ничуть не шутил.

Отец поднялся с места.

— Что ты несёшь? Зачем всё это, Кристиан?

От ехидной недоверчивой улыбки не осталось и следа. 

Когда-то давно Крису и правда хотелось увидеть такое выражение в глазах отца — сомнение, даже страх — но на кону оказались гораздо более серьёзные вещи, и желание поквитаться следовало засунуть подальше. Нет, нельзя позволять Джошу вступаться за себя. Отец такое не простит. Дело вовсе не в блудном сыне — отец просто не даст кому-то безнаказанно замахиваться на то, что ему принадлежит. На глупого несдержанного Джоша спустят всех собак. И желания Криса ничего не будут значить. Как, впрочем, и всегда. 

— Хочешь сказать, что... — начал отец, но Крис выступил вперёд и взмахнул рукой, словно отсекая липкие паутины домыслов.

— Нет! Нет! Я же сказал, то был розыгрыш! У меня не было денег, пришлось придумать план. Но ты не мог знать наверняка, правда это или нет! Ты не мог знать, просто тебе было плевать на меня, как обычно. 

— Ты не мог такое придумать, — мягко возразил отец. — Ты не опустился бы до такого. Ты ведь О’Хара. Ты мой сын!

Крис отпрянул.

— С каких это пор? Ты вышвырнул меня, лишил имени и наследства. Я стал для тебя никем. Разве нет?

Отец как-то неопределённо качнул головой. Его взгляд был прикован к Джошу. Плохо. Очень плохо. Отец считал Джоша опасным, следил за каждым его движением. Он поверил. Боже, он поверил...

— Послушай меня...

Крис не верил, что делает это. Но он и правда схватил отца за лацканы пиджака и потянул к себе изо всех сил. Действенный метод — теперь отец смотрел на него, а не на Джоша.

— Я больше не О’Хара.

— Но...

— ...никогда им не был, и не собираюсь быть. Мне не нужны твои деньги, — Крис вдохнул и выдохнул сквозь зубы: — Тот миллион, который я требовал у тебя в шутку, я бы не взял. Ты не понял? Это была проверка. Проверка на человечность. На отцовские чувства. И ты её не прошёл. Тот, кто в подобной ситуации говорит «нет», не достоин быть членом моей семьи. Ты думал, что выкинул меня? Нет, это не так. Это я выкинул тебя из своей жизни.

— Это была ошибка.

— Нет, ты прав, как и всегда. Ты показал, что я значу для тебя. И знаешь что?

Отец молчал, и Крис нанёс удар.

— Ты сам сказал — я стою меньше пятидесяти центов. Так вот, я хочу заплатить.

Монета нашлась на полке. Крис схватил её и вложил в широкую ладонь.

— Вот так! Теперь-то уж можно считать, что я больше не твоя собственность?

О’Хара побагровел. Монета полетела на пол.

— А чья же? Его? Любого, кто тебя захочет? Знаешь, как это называется?!

— Ты-ы-ы! — низко рыкнул Джош, ступая вперёд, и волосы на затылке Криса встали дыбом. 

Только не это, нет! Он вслепую отпихнул Джоша от себя.

— Стой! Даже не вздумай встревать! Хватит с меня твоей помощи!

Джош постоял за спиной ещё мгновение, давя бушующим гневом, а потом отступил назад. 

— Я терпел это дерьмо всю жизнь, — говорил Крис, цедя слова сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как внутри кипит злость. — Но я больше не позволю топтаться по себе. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо другому, ясно? 

О, как он мечтал сказать это!

— Я никому не позволю решать за меня. Никому не позволю указывать мне. И даже если приму совет, то не от тебя. Это. Моя. Жизнь.

Отец, которого только что трясло от злости, вдруг совершенно успокоился.

— А ты вырос... Я уж думал, что не дождусь, что даже в чём-то ошибся, воспитывая тебя, а ты…

Крис сжал кулаки. Как? Как спорить с этим человеком? Как пробить абсолютную защиту его самоуверенности?

— Уходи. Убирайся.

Отец хотел похлопать его по плечу, но не стал, отстранился в последний момент.

Крис опустился на диван совершенно без сил. Словно ураган промчался по его душе, выдёргивая болезненные наросты прошлого с корнем. 

— Джош, — прошептал он. — Ты представляешь? Я впервые выиграл у него. Я победил.

Но ответила ему лишь полная тишина.

Крис растерянно огляделся. 

— Джош? 

Ему показалось, что он слышит особое эхо, которое бывает там, где совершенно пусто. 

— Джош! 

Крис кинулся к двери, но поскользнулся и, проехав по скользкому деревянному полу, налетел на вешалку. Чертыхнувшись, он схватил упавший на него плащ.

— Подожди, — умолял он неизвестно кого, выскакивая из тапочек и всовывая босые ноги в туфли. — Подожди!

Дожидаться лифт у него не хватило терпения и, ударив пару раз по кнопке вызова, Крис побежал по лестницу вниз. Он ещё никогда в жизни так не нёсся, даже мальчишкой — через три ступеньки, цепляясь за перила на поворотах и едва не падая. Плащ развевался, воздух холодил голые колени. 

Вывалившийся из дверей парадного Крис перепугал какую-то мамашу с ребенком.

— Джош! — заорал он, бестолково мечась из стороны в сторону. 

Он совершенно не помнил, где они вчера парковались — дурная привычка, но сейчас он готов был за неё себя четвертовать. Ряды машин по обе стороны улицы казались нескончаемыми. Крис рванул в один конец, увидел пустые места, словно выщербленные зубы. Не на одном ли из них стояла машина Джоша? Он не хотел в это верить. 

Кто-то словно постучал по его плечу. Крис дернулся, но оказалось, что это упали первые крупные капли дождя. 

Развернувшись на каблуках, он ринулся в обратную сторону. Дождь стукнул его по лбу, прочертил дорожки по щекам. 

— Джош! — крикнул Крис в последний раз, вытирая рукавом мокрое лицо.

Отчаяние в собственном же голосе поражало. Но ему и вправду невыносимо было думать, что Джош уйдёт, навсегда исчезнет из его жизни. 

Крис был готов на всё. В том числе и мчаться за ним вдогонку в таком виде, что его стоило бы арестовать, бегать по улице, наплевав на то, что о нём подумают прохожие, и орать.

В фильмах это получается даже красиво. 

Звук открывающейся дверцы заставил его поднять глаза. 

— Крис? 

Конечно же, они поставили машину дальше, чем он помнил. Прикусив губу, Крис ещё раз провёл жёстким рукавом плаща по лицу, выпрямился, несмотря на заливающий за шиворот дождь, и пошёл вперёд, пытаясь не сорваться на бег. Не получилось — на последних шагах его как будто толкнуло вперёд. 

— Ты! Ты!— закричал он, цепляясь за куртку Джоша и вжимаясь в него всем телом. — Так нельзя! Ты... Не попрощался!

— Прости, — Джош явно издевался, сволочь. Но не оттолкнул, это главное. — Я думал...

— Знаю я, что ты думал! Я, может, хотел тебе что-то сказать! 

— М-м-м?

Крис спрятался в его объятиях. Жаль, они не спасали от усилившегося дождя. 

— Я хотел... хотел сказать, чтобы ты не уходил. То есть, если тебе нужно, ты уходи... То есть, я хочу, чтобы ты еще пришёл. Когда сможешь...

На глазах выступали слёзы, и он не мог выдавить ничего внятного. Неудивительно, что Джош сказал:

— Нет.

— Н-нет? 

— Нет. Так не пойдёт. Давай лучше встретимся в каком-то кафе. Правда, я не могу позволить себе что-то дорогое... Но я постараюсь найти приятное местечко, хорошо?

Джош потянул его за подбородок, и пока удивлённый Крис смаргивал воду — дождевую воду, конечно же, — чмокнул в нос. 

— Иначе опять сутками не будем вылезать из постели. А я хочу большего.

 

_Конец._

 

[EarthlyWays](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1954951) и [NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
